The Quill of Amor
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: D/H, AU until GoF Harry and Draco comes into possession of two linked Quills of Amor, without knowing the true meaning behind. Shared story, the-4gotten-marauder writes Harry, Mizz-Lizzy writes Draco, even we don't know how this will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

The light burned into Harry's eyes as he threw open the hangings to his bed. His head was pounding and his muscles ached he'd woken up much the same way since the beginning of July but today was much worse.

Harry didn't want to dally any longer and give Sirius a reason to come looking for him he'd been preoccupied enough since Harry arrived there at the end of the school year.

Sirius had been a free man since the end of his godsons fifth year of school but with Voldemort still on the prow Harry had been forced to go back to his aunt and uncles house.

Now things were different Voldemort had messed up and allowed Harry to catch him off his guard and take him down forever just before the end of school exams this past year. They wouldn't be meeting up that way ever again.

"Harry!"

_Theres the worry wart himself_. Harry chuckled to myself. "Coming Padfoot!" He opened the door and yelled back cringing as his own voice echoed in his head.

"You okay kiddo?" Sirius asked a bit too loudly for Harry's tastes as he sank into a chair at the table and massaged his neck with one hand and temple with the other

"I dunno what's going on Padfoot. I've been having this pounding migraine and my muscles feel like they are being stretched apart." The teen explained wincing as he tried to stretch the knots out of his shoulders.

"Maybe it's the morning runs and weight lifting you've been doing."Sirius pointed out taking a sip of his coffee.

"No I've been doing the same routine for almost two months I haven't added anything extra that shouldn't have anything to do with it." Harry replied giving up on stretching and piling bacon and eggs onto his plate.

"You've been doing a lot of cleaning since you got here scrubbing the floors without magic can't be easy.." He continued to try and give his godson reasoning for the pain.

"Oh good grief Sirius I've been cleaning the Dursley's house from top to bottom since I could reach the cleaning supplies do you really think that would bother me?" Harry huffed pushing away his empty plate. " I've probably just been sleeping the wrong way."

"Been? What do you mean been? How long has this been going on?" Sirius asked choking on his bacon.

"Since the beginning of July. So about two weeks. It's just been getting progressively worse maybe I need to go to Mungo's." Harry sighed slouching back in his chair and closing his eyes from the light. He didn't see Sirius sputter and spit his coffee out on the table.

"Don't be ridiculous Kiddo you're probably just sleeping wrong like you said or maybe the mattress is too hard or too soft or something."

"Yeah you're probably right." Harry sighed pushing his chair out. "Either way I'm going to skip my run this morning and finish cleaning the drawing room on the third floor and that'll be it. My head is seriously killing me."

"Okay Harry. Remus will be back later today I've got some errands to run. Don't over do it." Sirius eyes him.

"I won't Padfoot I promise." Harry rolled his eyes heading up the stairs he'd been working on this room for two days and the only thing left was a desk.

He eyed his opponent silently before opening the drawers and pulling things out. Old parchment, Dried up old ink bottles,broken quills nothing interesting at all Harry thought with a huff. He pulled a few book pages out and reached into the back to see if he had missed anything. Harry's fingers brushed metal.

_What on earth could possibly be stuck in the back of this thing?_ Harry thought to himself getting a hold of the strange object he pulled on it. There was a loud thunking noise and a drawer Harry hadn't noticed before flew open almost hitting him in a place he'd rather not think about being hit.

The drawer was extremely shallow and lined with red velvet. Cushioned in the velvet was a quill but it couldn't have been any ordinary quill though because Harry swore it was made of a phoenix feather. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the thing he felt as if it was his and it had been taken and hidden from him.

He snatched the quill out of the drawer and stuck it behind his ear to take back to his room with him he doubted Sirius even knew it was there. After getting the rest of the garbage bagged up and ready to dispose of Harry head off for his room twirling the quill between his finger and thumb.

Once in his room he sighed thankfully for the charm Remus had put on his room before leaving for the week. It acted like a muggle air conditioner so even in the middle of July his room was nice and cool.

After picking up his journal Harry crawled into bed pulling his knees up to be used as a desk and decided to use his newly found quill.

_July 14th_

_Things have been exceedingly odd today. My headaches are nearly unbearable and the muscle ache makes me not even want to move. Padfoot knows what's going on but he acts like it's nothing. I doubt he'd tell me if I asked him. I finished with the drawing room today but skipped out on my morning run. Moony will be home later today I miss him when he's not home. He kind of balances out Padfoot's spontaneity. It'll be good to have him back. I feel my eyelids getting heavy a nap couldn't possibly hurt._

Harry laid his glasses and journal on the nightstand and wiggled into the covers falling asleep almost instantly.

"Wake up pup it's time for dinner."

Through a haze Harry heard someone talking to him and rubbing circles on his back. With a groan he tried to wake up. A flash of blond hair flashed through his brain before waking up.

"Remus?" Harry asked attentively a split second before throwing his arms around the mans neck.

"Miss me?" Remus chuckled heartily. Harry nodded in excitement before taking in the mans tired appearance. The dark circles under his eyes and stubble on his chin attested to how rough the past week had been on him.

Then a realization hit the teen square in the face. "Remus I'm not wearing my glasses!"

"No, they are right here on your stand pup." Remus looked at him with an odd expression and picked them up to give them to him.

"No, Remus you don't understand. I'm not wearing them and I can see everything quite clearly." Harry reiterated looking around the room in wonder.

"That's impossible Harry even in this world peoples eyesight doesn't just fix itself overnight." Remus shook his head.

"Remus I'm telling you I can see everything." Harry argued.

"Okay fine." Remus sighed waving his wand letters appeared on the far wall of Harry's room kind of like a muggle eye chart. "What does that say?"

" The top going down would be A HR84YJ3." Harry read down the list effortlessly.

"Merlin Harry! You're right!" Remus exclaimed.

"I told you see!" Harry bounced on the bed.

"I have to go see Sirius about something so as soon as you're ready come down for dinner." Remus gave a short nod and left the room.

Harry grabbed his journal eager to write down what had happened. He flipped open to the page his earlier entry should have been on and it wasn't there. Thinking perhaps he'd skipped a a page he flipped through it simply wasn't there.

He knew he hadn't imagined writing earlier and he knew there was nothing strange about his journal he had bought it at the beginning of summer in muggle London.

"The Quill." He whispered to the empty room.

Finding the quill he picked it up examining it. He found nothing out of the ordinary aside from the phoenix feather it consisted of.

Deciding to give it one more go Harry wrote his new entry.

_July 14th,_

_The oddness continues, Moony is home and he knows whats going too I wonder if I can get him to tell me. Anyway when Moony woke me up for dinner I discovered I don't need my glasses anymore my vision just corrected its so bizarre._

Harry laid down the quill and looked at his journal entry. Then blinked and looked again the words were there then suddenly they weren't. They just disappeared. Harry's first thought of was Riddle's diary. He quickly wrapped a tissue around the quill running downstairs to show it to Sirius.

Harry skidded to a stop outside the dining room hearing loud voices.

Remus never raised her voice never.

"Sirius you can't keep hiding this from him!" It sounded like he was pacing.

"You know I can't tell him yet!" Sirius yelled back.

"Sirius, His vision just corrected itself in a matter of a few weeks. You said yourself that it started at the beginning of July and its been getting worse the closer to his birthday we get! You don't know what else could improve or get stronger or whatever else could happen." Remus shouted.

"I didn't expect any of this to happen Dumbledore gave me the spell none of this was in the fine print and now I can't tell him either." Sirius spoke quieter and Harry had to lean forward to hear him.

"Then let me tell him Sirius." Remus pleaded.

"No! Its my secret to tell I will tell him no one else!" Sirius yelled again.

Harry took that as his cue to walk in. "Tell me what?" He asked solemnly rather sick of his life being kept secret from him.

"Nothing Kiddo. How are you feeling?" Sirius turned to look at him.

"Bullshit Sirius I heard everything. What's being kept hidden from me now?" Harry crossed his arms sinking into an armchair.

"Harry there is a reason you've been in pain and your eyesight and everything you've been going through. Forgive me though there is a spell preventing me from telling you until your seventeenth birthday. Please understand." Sirius dropped to his knees in front of the raven haired teen.

"But Remus could." Harry stated pointedly.

"Yes, he could but this is something I'd really like you to hear from me. Please just trust me Harry." Sirius bowed his head into his hands.

"Fine I trust you but I hate being kept in the dark." Harry sighed pulling the quill out. "I found this upstairs and it bothers me."

Sirius looked wide eyed at the teen and the quill.

"Wow! That's been missing for years. Did you write anything with it?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah and thats what scares me it all disappeared." Harry whispered as if afraid the quill would hear him.

"Don't worry it won't possess you." Sirius chuckled. "Whatever you write down with that quill just travels to wherever its match is."

"Okay and where would I find my quills match or whatever?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your soul mate will have found theirs around the same time as you found yours." Remus answered this time.

"Okay so I'm supposed to use this quill to write back and forth to my soul mate?" Harry scoffed in disbelief. He then huffed and stomped out of the room.

He looked down at the quill and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Hello,_

_If there is anyone out there reading this. Could you write me back?_

_Thanks_

He sighed down at the paper then headed downstairs for dinner


	2. Chapter 2

After several hours spent reading in the Malfoy library, Draco was getting sick of reading about pureblood traditions and dark arts. After the downfall of the Dark Lord, he didn't care about that anymore. It was actually quite ironic that he believed in his cause in the first place. He couldn't have felt more stupid that _The Golden Boy_ got rid of him with a mere disarming spell. Even though he never got the opportunity to become a Death Eater like his father, he now felt like a complete moron to have ever wanted to be a follower to a crazy lunatic. Ironic that _Harry Bloody Potter_ saved him from that vile future, and that he was actually thankful for it.

_Typical, now I actually owe Potter_

That acknowledgement wasn't something he would voice out loud.

After considering what he should do instead of reading, he got up to just stroll around the Manor.

Even though his mother and he hadn't gotten sentenced to Azkaban, they had gotten house arrest, and therefore couldn't leave the Manor until he went to Hogwarts on September. His father on the other hand had gotten a lifetime in Azkaban. Draco wasn't surprised by this, and was actually relieved that he didn't have to stand up to him anymore.

He was getting sick with boredom. There wasn't much to do at the Manor. As he walked around he saw nothing new, always the same boring hallways and corridors. After some time he got fed up with strolling around too and slumped down to sit on the floor under a painting.

"I guess there's nothing more to explore now." He sighed out loud.

As he got ready to get up again he heard a voice.

"_If you seek exploring, then perhaps I should let you in on a little secret…"_

"Who's there?" he got up on his feet fast and looked around. Then he saw the painting he had been sitting under had changed. It now showed on of his ancestors instead of a landscape.

"_I'm Abraxas Malfoy, your great, great, great grandfather. As I said, if you seek exploring, then I will show you a secret storage room behind my painting"_

Draco was still somewhat puzzled to this new turn of event. He had never before seen this painting, and never heard of a secret room in the Manor.

"I don't believe you. Why wouldn't I have heard about this before?"

"_You wouldn't have. My painting and this room only appears every 50 years, its secret only revealed to those who seek more within the manor. As you now have, so would you like to see it?"_

Draco's curiosity got the better of him.

"Okay, how do I get in?"

"_You have to put a drop of your blood on the frame of my painting and the doorway will appear. But beware, you can't reveal anything about what you find inside, the room is an ancient secret in the Malfoy family, and its contents as well. If you decide to take something with you, you may not speak of where you got it."_

"I will hold the secret." He bowed to the painting, awestruck that he got the honor to know the secret. He took out his wand and conjured a needle to prick his finger with. Luckily he had turned seventeen a month ago, so he was now able to perform magic whenever he wanted. After the blood dripped out of his finger he smeared it on the frame and stepped back.

After a couple of seconds the painting transformed to a door. He hesitated a moment, almost scared to walk in.

_Get yourself together Malfoy_

He finally pulled out of his stupor and opened the door. The insides resembled a simple office, with a grand desk, further in the room there was a fireplace and a comfortable looking chair. The walls were filled with row upon rows of ancient looking books and scrolls. He took a closer look and saw that some of the books were written by his ancestors and even a scroll by Merlin himself. He felt gob smacked and truly honored to be there. After some time looking through some of the titles of the books, he gathered a few and sat behind the desk to read them.

This was truly amazing; he had never imagined that Malfoy Manor had interesting books that not involved dark magic or poor blood laws. Other than reading material he had found many other interesting things. A secret passageway behind the fireplace showed another room attached to the office. This room was filled with magical objects he hadn't seen before, jewelry, regal dress robes and a collection of antic racing brooms. Even though many of the things were rather old, they were all charmed to look as new. He was glad to notice that the robes fitted him perfectly, as if they were made for him specifically. He decided to take some of the robes, jewelry and artifacts with him. He had found a Malfoy signature ring, much more beautiful than the one he owned now as he was the head of the Malfoy family. He had also found a beautiful Quill and ink set made out of pure silver. The Quill was engraved with emeralds and reminded him a little of Slytherin. The ink bottle was also engraved with emeralds, and had his name carved on the side. This puzzled him a bit, but he guessed it was just the magic in the room recognizing him as the new owner.

After many hours Draco finally pulled himself out of the room, with a silent promise to return the next day. He thanked the painting of Abraxas Malfoy and saw that he disappeared a little after. When he got back to his quarters in the east wing of the manor, he carefully put away his new possessions. As he picked up the quill he suddenly felt an ache in his heart, like something was missing. A moment later the quill got warm and letters starting appearing on the parchment nearest to him, like someone invisible was writing just next to him.

Draco was quite shocked when he saw what had been written.

_July 14th,_

_Things have been exceedingly odd today. My headaches are nearly unbearable and the muscle ache makes me not even want to move. Padfoot knows what's going on but he acts like it's nothing. I doubt he'd tell me if I asked him. I finished with the drawing room today but skipped out on my morning run. Moony will be home later today I miss him when he's not home, he kind of balances out Padfoot's spontaneity. It'll be good to have him back. I feel my eyelids getting heavy a nap couldn't possibly hurt._

"What the fuck? Is there anybody here? Show yourself!"

When he didn't get a reply he started to read it again.

_Padfoot? And Moony? What is this? _

Draco took out his wand to examine the parchment; he was determined to find out what this was. Although the entry sounded rather innocent, the whole thing reeked of dark magic. He tried out a couple of basic revealing spells, but nothing happened. After a while he decided to figure it out later, as it was almost time to have dinner with his mother.

"Good evening Mother, I trust you have had a pleasant afternoon?" he asked while he pulled out the chair for Nacissa.

"Yes I did, thank you. How have you spent your day?" she said after sipping her wine, the house elf just poured for her.

"Nothing much, just reading and wandering around the Manor."

"You did? I didn't see you in the library?"

He pulled on his mask and lied smoothly, remembering the promise he had made to Abraxas Malfoy about keeping the room a secret.

"Well, no I wasn't in the library, I read in my room."

Narcissa scrutinized her son, sensing something he wasn't telling her, but pushed the thoughts away and started eating in silence.

Draco considered telling her about the odd writing that had appeared earlier, not sure if she would somehow guess he had been lying earlier. He had always been able to lie perfectly to everyone, except her, he wondered if it was some kind of motherly instinct of hers. He decided to keep it a secret a bit longer, perhaps he would find out himself.

After having eaten desert he bid her good night and retreated to his room, anxious to see if he could find out more about the parchment. Somehow he sensed that it was a good thing, not sure why he felt that. When he got back he saw that new words appeared under the others.

_July 14th,_

_The oddness continues, Moony is home and he knows what's going on too, I wonder if I can get him to tell me. Anyway when Moony woke me up for dinner I discovered I don't need my glasses anymore my vision just corrected it's so bizarre._

Draco stared at the words dumbstruck, he had no idea what this was. It was as if the person writing this had no idea he could read what it said. It certainly wasn't any of his friends writing to him by some kind of spell, that much was for sure. But then again, he got a feeling that he should know this person, like he somehow had all his life.

As he considered this he gripped his new quill, feeling as if it was somehow connected with this other person. He was just about to write something when words appeared again:

_Hello,_

_If there is anyone out there reading this? Could you write me back?_

_Thanks_

Draco's heart jumped a beat, this was just too unreal. He started to write underneath.

_**Hello?**_

_**Can you read this?**_

After a moment the words disappeared just to be replaced by new ones.

_Yes, does your words disappear as well when you are finished writing??_

Draco was rather exited, he felt that this was somehow the right thing to do, but then again, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, and he was not about to reveal anything about himself to this person, for what he knew it could be anybody.

_**Yes they do. How is this possible? Is this some kind of trick?**_

_I'm not so sure how it works, but no it's not a trick. I'm guessing you have found a quill today?_

_**Of course if it was a trick, saying it wasn't would be rather obvious. And yes I have, not any of your business though.**_

_You are quite defensive, aren't you? Who are you?_

_**I'm not about to tell you that. Who are you?**_

_I asked first! _

_**Too bad, I'm not telling my real name. **_

_Okay, I'm not telling mine either then._

_**Suit yourself. Good bye.**_

Draco threw the quill away, tired of responding to this person or whatever it was, and started getting ready for bed. He would deal with it tomorrow instead; right now he was just too tired. Not long after he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about two weeks since Harry had communicated with his so called soul mate. Needless to say he hadn't been very impressed. He had thrown the quill into his side table drawer and huffed downstairs.

"Sirius. If you think I would want to spend the rest of my life with someone who is a cross breed between Malfoy and Dudley you are daft."

"What are you talking about kiddo?" Sirius looked at him quizzically.

"I got a response from the other quill and whoever it is they are a prat." Harry replied and giving no room for further inquiries he stomped back up stairs.

The pain he felt hadn't lessened though he hadn't had another headache his muscles continued to feel as if he'd been strapped to four cars going in different directions and stretched until he couldn't take anymore. Now three days before his birthday he woke up and found he couldn't even make himself get out of bed.

Harry managed to put his feet on the floor but when he tried to stand up he crumpled to the floor in agony.

"Pup! Are you okay?" Remus asked rushing into the room moments later.

"It hurts Moony." Was all Harry was able to choke out. Remus gently levitated the boy back into bed and covered him up.

"Just stay still pup I'll be right back."

Harry nodded and lay still but once Remus was out of the room Harry pulled out his journal and a quill.

_July 28th,_

_The pain is so bad today that I collapsed when I tried to get out of bed Moony and Padfoot are keeping a secret from me. They know why this is happening to me but won't tell me._

_All my life secrets have been kept from me this is just another one I've been told to deal with._

_So that summarizes my existence. Secrets and lies._

No sooner had he made the entry it disappeared and Harry realized he'd grabbed the wrong quill.

Everything he had written vanished off to who knows where.

With a groan Harry settled back into his pillows leaving the quill and journal laying beside him on the bed.

Remus returned with Sirius and a bowl of hot soup.

Grudgingly Harry allowed himself to be fed.

"Harry I can't tell you the whole truth not yet." Sirius started to talk. " I actually can't tell you anything but Remus can. I can't stand the thought of you suffering with no idea as to why its happening to you."

Sirius shook his head and left the room.

"Pup I am prepared to tell you as much as I can but first let me ask you. You can see that it is killing Sirius to not tell you himself. Do you want to hear it from me or would you rather wait just a few more days and let him tell you?" Remus asked leaning back into an armchair he had conjured.

" Just answer a few questions and I'll let Sirius tell me the rest. How much worse is this going to get?" Harry asked.

"I'd wager to say you are probably experiencing the worst of it." Remus answered easily.

"What is happening to my muscles to make them hurt so bad?"

"Your body is going through a transformation of sorts." Remus replied with a little more difficulty.

"Thank you Remus you can go tell him what you told me now." Harry dismissed the older man.

Remus left with a nod and Harry lay back down allowing his eyelids to flutter shut.

When Harry awoke it was to the sound of a quill scratching away on parchment.

**I thought I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with this trick of yours.**

Harry chuckled darkly oh if only this were some trick.

_I apologize for inconveniencing you with another of my journal entries I accidentally used the wrong quill. It was not my intention to bother you in any way and I will be sure to place this quill in a location not so easily picked up so as not to disturb you again._

He wrote his reply let this slimy git of a human being think what they would.

**Journal entries? So you honestly had no idea that they would come to me?**

Harry simply shook his head so apparently he had caught the mystery persons interest.

_Why on Earth would I bare my secrets if I knew someone I don't even know was going to find out about it might I ask?_

**I don't know maybe you are an idiot.**

The pen replied and Harry almost growled in irritation.

_Yes well you have a nice day._

He threw the pen down and crossed his arms he wasn't in the mood to be called anything particularly an idiot.

**I'm sorry I didn't intend to offend you. It was more of a joke than anything but apparently emotion can't be purveyed well through writing. You asked me a few weeks ago if I had found a quill what was the significance of that? Assuming this isn't a very elaborate trick.**

Harry rubbed his eyes weary and tired and not in a mood to deal with the mood swings of his supposed soul mate.

_Well apparently you are meant to be my soul mate because you found the other quill after I found the first one but I can't find any truth in that because I have found you to be an insufferable moron of whom I couldn't be inclined to spend an hour with let alone a lifetime._

After Harry had written this he felt slightly bad about it but it was too late to do anything about it now. The words were already vanishing off of his page. He slammed the journal shut with as much force as he could muster which to a normal person would have looked like he was simply closing it after finishing with it.

He then closed the journal and the quill into his bedside table drawer and settled in for some more sleep. After what seemed like a few hours but was actually all night Harry woke to a thumping from the drawer. The light coming through the window was very dim and gray proving it to be very early morning.

Harry groaned reaching out his arm to pull open the drawer the quill leaped out moving around frantically for something to write on. Harry reached a little further with his finger tips lifting out the journal letting it fall open on the bed and watching as the quill zoomed excitedly over the page.

**Look, I know I offended you or whatever but hear me out. Or read me out technically. I did some research and these quills we have found are very rare and are never wrong. You are my soul mate and I yours. We will never find completeness with any other person. It will always feel like something is missing. So I was thinking maybe we start over and try this again no need for names or details just yet. Let's just try to get to know each other.**

_You look, I'm in a hell of a lot of pain and I don't care to deal with your mood swings._

Harry sent back rolling his eyes. Malfoy Dudley and now Hermione all rolled into one. How convenient.

**Well what's wrong? **

_I Don't know no one will tell me all I know is it has something to do with my birthday and some sort of transformation._

**OOo. Maybe you're some sort of magical creature most of them come into their inheritance on their birthday.**

_I seriously doubt that. My godfather's know what's wrong but they won't tell me. Not until my birthday anyway._

**Moony and Padfoot right? Why don't you ask your parents?**

_Right and because my parents are dead. Why do you care anyway._

**I'm sorry for your loss. But I kept you talking to me didn't I? **

_How very Slytherin of you._

**Merlin! Don't tell me you go to Hogwarts? We might already know each other. Lets be fair though we won't guess houses or give out our friends names only the year you are in.**

_I'll be going back to complete my seventh year in September._

**So it is your seventeenth birthday are you quite sure you aren't a magical creature? I am going for my seventh year as well.**

Harry spent most of his day this way in between naps and found himself enjoying the communication. Remus and Sirius checked in often to bring him food, help him to the bathroom, and check on his general well being.

The days slipped by easily enough and 11:30 on the thirtieth found Remus and Sirius sitting on Harry's bed and Harry thrashing around covered in sweat biting his lip to keep from screaming.

The grandfather clock downstairs began to chime midnight and Harry couldn't contain it any longer he let out a blood curdling scream as his skin seemed to catch fire and his limbs felt ripped from his body. At the final chime of the clock Harry lay still panting from the event.

"Harry. James Potter was not your father I am." Sirius broke the silence.

That was all Harry heard before everything went black and he sank into blissful nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of weeks since Draco had acknowledged the significance about the Quills and started a correspondence with his mysterious soul mate. So far they had kept the promise about keeping their identities a secret, and this fact only made Draco even more curious and exited about the person.

His days at the Manor weren't spend in boredom anymore. Everyday he would go to his new sanctuary in Abraxas Malfoys secret room and read and of course write to his soul mate. They had discussed everything about each other, keeping out the obvious facts that would give them away.

Draco found that it was like being given a new chance. He wasn't _Draco Malfoy_, Lord of the Malfoy family and Death Eater son when he wrote, he was simply just Draco, though this person didn't know the name, they knew him as a person. This feeling was liberating and Draco loved it.

He knew that if it was some pureblood girl, they would go nuts if they found out it was _Draco Malfoy_ on the other end, only because he was a rich bachelor. This thought made him sick. He had since he was a small boy dreamed of marrying out of love and live happily ever after. He had in secret read a lot of Muggle fairytales and Muggle literature such as Jane Austen and dreamed of that special love.

The discovery of The Quill of Amor made this a possibility. Draco was thrilled. Of course this was only a possibility as long as his counterpart didn't found out about his true identity. Luckily the other person had agreed to this, why though, he didn't know.

Of course there was a big problem. His parents would never agree with this, and especially not his mother. She was constantly trying to set him up with a pureblood girl who was fit to be the new Lady Malfoy, and able to carry on the Malfoy line. To his great displeasure she was now pestering him about Pansy Parkinson. The thought about marrying _that_ girl almost made him AK himself. Of course his mother hadn't realized that Draco hated her with a passion. And it really shouldn't have surprised him that she therefore had invited the Parkinson's to dinner that evening. But the fact was that she had.

_Ugh, just great!_

"Draco have you dressed yet?" his mothers voices sounded from the door.

"I'll be finished in a minute Mother" he reluctantly answered.

"Good, just hurry up, the Parkinson's will be here in half an hour and I expect you to be there to welcome them."

"Yes Mother"

He silently cursed the whole situation. He wouldn't be able to get out of it that much was sure. Unfortunately Mr. Parkinson was an important business associate to the Malfoy family, and they couldn't afford to lose his cooperation. His mother had reminded him of that fact every time he had rejected the idea of marrying Pansy. Of course Pansy was very pleased with the idea of being the new Lady Malfoy and had been since their fifth year at Hogwarts.

For now he just had to endure the evening, he would figure out how to get out of the situation another time. Reluctantly he went down to join his mother in the Entrance Hall to welcome their guests.

Halfway through dinner he got the now familiar nagging feeling in the back of his mind which he now knew was his soul mate trying to contact him. His hand itched to write as well. Although he couldn't. He tried to concentrate on the conversation going on at the table in stead. Unfortunately his brief lack of attention had made him miss the question directed to him by Mrs. Parkinson and they now all looked at him waiting for an answer.

_Fuck, what did she ask?_

Draco schooled his features to look innocent.

"Excuse me Mrs. Parkinson, I didn't quite hear your question." He put on his most charming smile to compensate for his lack of attention, while silently once again cursing the situation. It seemed to have worked, because the next moment Mrs. Parkinson flashed her eyelashes and blushed. Draco could almost taste the bile in the back of his throat.

"Your Mother tells me you made Head Boy this year at Hogwarts?" she said again.

"Yes I got a letter from the Headmaster last week telling me about my new responsibilities."

Pansy beamed at this.

"I told you Mother, Draco is the obvious candidate for the post. He really is the smartest guy in our year." She send him a flirtatious smile.

Draco nodded his thanks and started eating again to avoid answering more questions. Obviously Pansy wasn't too happy about this, because the next moment he felt her foot caressing his leg under the table.

His shock almost made him choke on his food. As she kept caressing his leg a new piercing feeling started gnawing in the back of his head, like the bond between him and his soul mate was very unhappy about another person touching him. He really did feel physically sick now.

Luckily Draco managed to endure the rest of the evening without too many questions being asked; his mother though had looked funnily at him the more pale he got throughout dinner. The moment they were out the door he had almost sprinted up to his room to get away from his mothers inquiring eyes.

There was another reason why he was so eager to get back to his room though. He had been itching to write to his soul mate. The fact that Pansy had been touching him with her foot had only made this feeling stronger. He needed to focus on someone completely else.

When he got to his room he hurried over to his desk and removed all of his privacy spells surrounding The Quill. As he did this The Quill immediately started scripting a message in his new journal.

_Has something happened to you? I've got this funny feeling that something is wrong with you…_

Draco sighed. He didn't know how he could explain the situation without revealing anything about him.

_**Don't worry, it wasn't anything serious. I was just in an awkward situation.**_

He watched the ink sink into the parchment and slowly disappear from view. Meanwhile he felt the guilt sink in his stomach, on some level he felt that he was somehow cheating on his soul mate, but he couldn't share that.

_Are you sure? I really have a bad feeling about this._

Draco hadn't felt sicker with himself than he did now. He had already let his soul mate down with participating in his mothers plans for him to find a spouse. And he hadn't even met this person yet.

_**I really can't tell you the whole story without revealing myself. All I can say is that my parents want to make an arranged marriage for me; I had to meet one of the possible matches this evening. **_

_Oh, okay_

Draco's heart sank.

_I guess that's why I suddenly felt uncomfortable, or a bit jealous._

_**I'm sorry. If it helps, I really was uncomfortable with the situation as well. I don't want this. I kept feeling this ache in the back of my mind. It actually hurt physically when she touched me.**_

_You're a guy???_

_**Yes, I guess you are too from your reply?**_

Draco stared intensely at the journal, waiting for the reaction to this. He had wondered if his soul mate would be a guy or a girl, not as if it made any difference to him as he was bisexual. But he had still wondered. Now he knew, obviously it was a kept waiting for the never came.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 5

AN- Okay everyone here is chapter five it's a little longer than usual. I hope everyone likes it and don't forget reviews= happy writers

When Harry opened his eyes again the first thing he noticed was the absence of pain. The second was Sirius sitting in a chair beside the bed with his head resting on his arms on the edge of the bed itself.

"Padfoot?" Harry ventured.

"Hey Kiddo. You're awake." Sirius smiled wearily.

"Yeah and I had the weirdest dream. You said you were my dad." Harry's grin disappeared at the look on Sirius's face. "It wasn't a dream was it?" Harry asked panic rising in his voice.

Sirius shook his head hiding his face in his hands. "No Pup you weren't dreaming." He mumbled.

"But how? I mean why? I mean. I mean." Harry stopped unsure of what to say.

"I want to start by telling you how immensely sorry I am." Sirius lifted his head to look at his son.

"And I want to ask you to wait until I've explained myself before you pass judgement on me. After which if you want to move out I'll give you enough money for a flat when you are done in Hogwarts.

"I don't need your money." Harry snapped. "But you do owe me an explanation."

Sirius recoiled from the strong words and raw magic beginning to flow off of the boy.

"I do, so if you'll stop trying to rattle the house apart I'll tell you every thing."

Sirius replied holding his ground.

Harry lay back closing his eyes breathing in and out deeply until his magic calmed down.

"All right then. Lily and I were married not long after leaving Hogwarts. Voldemort was becoming more and more of a threat. I was a very active member in the order because I fit in to a lot of the least pleasant of places. A spy for the order informed us that one of the order members had been a traitor and had joined the death eaters..." Sirius stopped and sighed. "It was right after this we found out Lily was pregnant.

When I was asked to track them down I declined. They couldn't find anyone else so I agreed that if Dumbledore could guarantee Lily and my unborn child safety I would go."

Sirius stopped again trying to gauge Harry's expression. He was still angry but now he looked intrigued as well.

"There was no spell that could be done until you were born so we waited kept track of the traitor's pattern, his habits. Once you were born we found a spell, we could set up Lily in a false environment with a fake husband. A spell was cast on you to make you look like you had the genes from the false husband. James volunteered and I trusted him with my life so it was agreed upon."

Sirius was having trouble with this part; he had run the scene through his head millions of times through the years and it never got easier.

"You and Lily took James' name. We put you down under a false name and I was named as your godfather."

"What?! You mean my name isn't Harry James Potter?!" Harry yelled.

"No, your name is Orion Matthaeus Black." Sirius smiled weakly knowing Harry was seething mad again by now.

"I spent close to a year chasing this scum bag across the continent, stopping in as often as I could to see you and your mother. Then word came that Voldemort was after Lily and James and there was some sort of prophecy or something. I returned home and demanded we cancel the spell; I wanted to take you and Lily somewhere safe. We looked all over for a spell or potion that would work. Something in the spell backfired and made it irreversible. While we searched we put the Fidelius charm on 'The Potters'. Then we ran out of options on reversing the spell I'll admit it I was angry, so I stomped out of the house leaving you, James and Lily behind in the cottage. That was the worst night out of any night it could have happened it was that one."

Sirius paused again rubbing his eyes pretending he wasn't crying.

"Then of course everything with Pettigrew happened because he was the one to rat out Lily and James. And I was chucked in Azkaban."

Sirius finished his story afraid to look at his son. Afraid of what he might see in those eyes so full of emotion.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why am I just now changing?" Harry asked and his tone was weird.

Sirius looked up to see a sad expression on his face.

Tears were glistening in his eyes. His eyes, that was the first time Sirius noticed, they were no longer the same color as Lily's they now looked like the Sea after a storm with swirls of green and gray. They were like nothing Sirius had ever seen before.

"The spell wore off when you reached full magical maturity when you turned seventeen. I never told you because I was under a part of the spell as well to protect the information I wouldn't be able to speak of it until your seventeenth birthday."

Harry still looked put out.

"Please, Harry think about it before you decide anything." Sirius stood up and stretched making ready to leave.

"Hold it!" Harry exclaimed to Sirius' retreating back.

Sirius turned back with a disappointed look on his face.

"My name is Orion."

Sirius felt as if his face would split in half, his smile was so wide. Harry threw the covers off and ran to Sirius throwing his arms around the older man. Sirius returned the hug.

"My clothes feel weird." Harry fidgeted pulling away from the hug. "They're too tight." He then complained.

"I do suppose we will have to take you shopping for new clothes." Sirius chuckled, stepping back to take a good look.

"What? Why?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Well go look in a mirror Orion." Sirius was grinning like mad.

Harry ran into the bathroom skidding to a halt in front of the wall mirror and gasped,

"Very funny Sirius haha. What did you do to the mirror?" He yelled upon seeing his reflection.

"Nothing at all kiddo that's you." Sirius was howling in laughter now.

Harry gawked at himself. He was now at least six foot three give or take an inch or two. His hair hung in rough looking but surprisingly silky strands of black. He looked like he'd been lying on a beach his skin was tan and smooth even the scar on his forehead was gone.

"What Ron and Hermione would think if they were here" He thought to himself before scowling.

'They aren't here and I'm glad for it. They abandoned me when I needed them most and got themselves killed." He muttered darkly.

"What was that kiddo?" Sirius asked stepping into the doorway.

"Oh nothing." Harry chuckled nervously. "Do you think I could borrow some clothes that fit until we can go shopping?"

"Of course." Sirius agreed eyeing him sceptically before going to fetch the clothes. Harry stripped out of the too small clothes he was wearing and almost started to hyperventilate. He ran his hands up over his stomach passing over the ridges of his toned abs.

Harry suddenly felt worried like something was missing, He thought about it for a moment then realised it had been a few days since he had written to his soul mate. He threw on a robe and went back into his room.

He pulled out his quill and began to write.

_Sorry it's been a few days I went through my' change' and found out the big secret._

Sirius entered the room with a well tailored pair of pants and a silk button up shirt.

"Here you go kiddo these were Regulas' " Sirius looked at the quill with an odd expression as it got up and started gliding across the page. "Did you decide your mate wasn't as big of a prick as you thought?"

"Mhm" Was the only response he got as Harry submersed himself in the words appearing on the page.

**A few days is an understatement. Our last correspondence was July thirtieth. Today is August fifth that's almost a week.**

"Sirius? How long was I out for?" Harry asked bewildered.

"A few days I never left your side." Sirius responded sadly before giving Harry his privacy.

_Sorry apparently the change took a lot out of me I was unconscious for a few days. When I woke up today my godfather Padfoot informed me that he is in all reality my biological father._

**Wow. You've been lied to for seventeen years how are you handling things?**

_I'm okay actually. It's weird but it's nice to know I have a family for once._

**Are you sure you're okay? You know you could give me a floo address and I could be there in no time at all.**

_That's very sweet of you but I'm fine I promise._

The next week or so went by well. Harry restarted his exercise routine and began the transition of Sirius being his father. By the middle of August Harry felt the word Dad slipping around on his tongue on several occasions but was afraid to actually say it.

Stepping in front of the mirror in the bathroom for the millionth time in two weeks Harry admired himself. He had never felt comfortable in his own skin and he was starting to realise that was because it wasn't his skin.

With a big intake of breath Harry stepped away from the mirror and into the shower.

"Orion I'm going to lay these clothes on the counter." Sirius called to him. They were going shopping the following day. Sirius had been digging out old clothes of his brothers in the mean time.

"Okay..." Harry started to say dad but the feeling that coursed through his body at that moment stopped him. He felt like punching the wall and crying at the same time. He leaped out of the shower and ran for his journal.

As he ran butt naked and dripping wet past Sirius he heard the man chuckle.

"Yep you're mine." He then turned to leave the room while Harry immediately set to penning a message to his soul mate.

Sirius had been sitting in the living room talking to Remus and both of them sat bolt up right when Harry came down the stairs screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Padfoot! Why do the fates hate me?!"

"Why what's wrong?" Sirius asked jumping up running to him.

"It's. He's a. He's a HE!" Harry babbled.

"Who?!" Remus asked jumping up as well.

"The soul mate. My soul mate I just found out he's a boy." Harry cried out.

"Orion come here." Sirius sighed going to sit down. Harry followed and sat down beside him.

"Tell me have you ever been in love?" Sirius asked.

Harry pondered for a minute.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well then how can you possibly know whether this is a bad thing or not? Maybe you haven't been in love with anyone male or female because they weren't your true soul mate. What are you going to lose if you give him a chance and it doesn't work out?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing I guess." Harry shrugged starting to feel ashamed of his reaction.

"And what do you have to gain if it does work?"

"I understand." Harry nodded standing slowly.

"Dumbledore will be here in the morning to talk about your options for school this year." Remus called as Harry headed back up the stairs.

He didn't stop to question why he had options just continued on to his room thinking about what Sirius had said.

He fell onto his bed and lay there thinking for a few hours at least. They really did have a lot in common and he enjoyed talking to him it brightened his day. Harry felt comfortable sharing his secrets with this person even. He checked his watch finding it to be three in the morning. He really didn't want to wake his soul mate but he had to write to him.

_I'm terribly sorry about my earlier reaction. You see I've never been attracted to a male before and it startled me at first. Now that I've had the time to think it through I am not as opposed to the thought as I originally thought. If you haven't decided that I'm not worth your time I would like to give this a try and continue our correspondence._

Not really expecting a reply Harry laid down to go to sleep not expecting a reply until morning if ever.

To his surprise no sooner had he sank into the pillow when a scratching alerted him to a reply. Grabbing his wand he cast a Lumos. He read eagerly as the words appeared on the page.

**You know you have got to be the only person ****on the earth** **that remains alive after waking me up at three in the morning. I understand your uneasiness I really do. We can continue to write each other for as long as you need to until you are ready to meet me. I'm in no rush although my mother is in a great rush to marry me off to a pure blood girl. I'll distract her somehow until I can bring you home to her. You aren't a girl but I'm sure she'll make do.**

Harry's heart sank yet again. Pure blood. He picked up his quill with a shaky breath.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this really won't work._

**Why not? Are you second guessing your choice?**

_No, I'm not second guessing anything. I'm not a pure blood__._ _My mother was a witch born to a muggle family._

He shut his journal into the drawer along with the quill and curled up into a ball crying himself to sleep.

The following morning Harry woke up and dressed to go downstairs to wait for Dumbledore.

"Orion my boy." Dumbledore greeted his eyes twinkling.

"Professor." Harry replied.

"Well I'm sure you are wondering why I'm here and what I could possibly mean by your choices for the upcoming year."

Harry nodded.

"Well do you want Harry Potter to disappear forever? We can resort you as a new student and you can become Orion Black. We can report Harry Potter missing and for once in your life you can be your own person and make your own decisions without everyone else's expectations. No one has to know who you are for real aside from the people in this room right now."

When Dumbledore finished speaking Harry sat silently in thought for a few minutes before replying.

"I would like that." He decided.

''Then it shall be done." Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Alright well then Harry are you ready to go shopping?" Sirius asked once Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts.

"As I'll ever be." Harry groaned.

They spent the entire afternoon shopping and Harry was amazed at the looks of adoration he received he swore someone had even taken his picture.

"Hi." A breathy voice spoke in his ear making him drop the pile of books in his arms.

"Sorry." The same voice said as he turned around and bent down to pick up the books. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Harry groaned.

"Hi, I'm Orion." He replied uneasily.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" She asked pressing herself uncomfortably close to him. His head began to ache and his stomach to churn.

"I've got to go." He stuttered running away from her. He was running away blindly and was able to skid to a halt seconds before crashing into Malfoy. He stopped quickly and redirected himself behind a cage of pixies outside of the apothecary.

Peeking out around it he noticed Malfoy didn't have the same smirk on his face as usual. He didn't look arrogant he looked defeated, Like a dog that had been kicked.

He looked good. 'What? No I didn't just think that.' Harry rolled his eyes but continued to admire the way the blonds' arse looked in his expensive personally tailored pants.

Finally after deciding he was nuts and remembering that even if Malfoy saw him he wouldn't recognize him he stepped out from his hiding spot and ploughed right into Nymphadora Tonks.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized offering her his hand.

She accepted it allowing him to pull her up but then didn't release him.

"It's quite all right." She smiled her hair going hay wire turning several different colors before finally settling on a light blue. "I'm Nymphadora. Who might you be?" She asked blushing.

"I'm uh." Harry started before Malfoy interjected from down the street a little ways.

"I'm ready to go Tonks."

Harry looked up at him thinking his rival looked ill. With a parting glance Tonks left grudgingly mumbling something about blond headed brats.

Harry had never been happier to be home. He went to his room and put away all of his clothes then flopped down on the bed.

The quill was rattling around in his drawer and Harry ignored it for as long as possible but it finally annoyed him to his breaking point and he yanked open the drawer and opened the journal. Letting the quill scratch away he stared at the ceiling not wanting to read what it said.

Finally the quill lay silent and Harry rolled over to read the series of messages.

**Pure blood has always been an important part of my life but I don't feel like it matters anymore I think you could be a squid and I wouldn't care.**

**Are you there?**

**What did I do to upset you now?**

**Please talk to me.**

**Are you okay I feel really weird****,** **like I did the other night almost.**

**Please! **

Harry finally picked up the quill with a sigh and replied.

_I've been busy all day and some girl ambushed me in town today. She was touching all over me I was extremely uncomfortable and I ran away._

**I'm sorry to hear about all of that. Are you okay? **

_Yeah I'm okay it just freaked me out._

Harry was feeling better again. It weirded him out the way his emotions seemed to be linked to this guy he didn't even know.

They talked for a while before his soul mate randomly wrote.

**You should have seen the guy I met in town today. This guy is hot enough to make any straight man gay I swear. Maybe you should see him** **it** **might make you more comfortable around me.**

Harry furrowed his brow. That was presumptuous and rude.

_So how do you know I'm not more attractive? What do looks matter anyway? If you meet me and I'm ugly is that going to affect how you feel about me?_

Harry wasn't sure why but he felt jealous of the way his soul mate was talking about someone else.

**No, Of course not I was joking around.**

_I met this amazingly gorgeous woman today. Man I wish I could have talked to her._

Harry wrote and then waited a minute before sending another sentence.

_How do you feel?_

**Okay I get your point. I feel sick and jealous.**

Harry gave a small smile of triumph before sending his goodnight and curling up to go to sleep.

He missed one last message as he drifted off to sleep.

**I think I'm in love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 6

_**I think I'm in love.**_

As the writing began to sink into the journal, shock ran through Draco's body.

"_Fuck, where did that come from?" _he whispered to himself.

He hadn't realized, until it was too late, exactly what he had written back to his mate. Hell, he hadn't even acknowledged that fact to himself before writing it.

As he waited for a reply he got more and more nervous about what his mate's reaction was going to be. He feared that he would think that he was a pathetic, love sick, Hufflepuff, and therefore think his confession was ridiculous.

Although for once in his life he had been completely and utterly sincere, and it was also the first time in his life that he was in love. Sure he had been with his share of guys and girls, which hadn't been in a low number. He wasn't considered the Slytherin Sex God for nothing. And yet, he had never been in love. Hell, he hadn't even had a crush on anyone before.

The thought that his mate would ridicule him about his confession, when he was finally being honest, made his heart ache.

He hadn't replied yet.

Draco felt stupid and humiliated.

"Way to ruin everything Malfoy, you bloody idiot, real smooth move… Ugh!" He threw the journal and Quill across his room, hitting the wall with a thump and a clatter.

As he threw himself down on his bed, he shed a tear for the first time in his life.

When he finally fell asleep he dreamt.

_He walked through a thick fog. Somewhere a person was crying. Draco kept walking, searching for the voice. Suddenly he felt a tightening around his heart. He fell to his knees in agony. The person stood above him now, but he wasn't crying, he was laughing._

"_Really Malfoy, you love me? You stupid poof, did you expect me to love you back? I will never love a filthy Death Eater son like you. You're a snob. I HATE YOU! Do me the pleasure of staying out of my life forever…" As the person disappeared Draco was still on his knees rocking back and forwards silently sobbing. "No, please… don't leave me, I love you…please…"_

Draco woke up with a gasp; he could still feel the heartache from the dream. All he wanted to do right now was to just curl up in the bed and sleep. Although the more he felt pity for himself, the more he started to realize how cowardly and childish he acted. Never before had he acted like that, he felt disgusted with himself. A Malfoy didn't brood. With that thought he got up and tried to forget about his soul mate and the dream from last night.

As he got down for breakfast, he found his mother already seated and silently sipping her tea. As she saw him she smiled sweetly at him.

"Good morning my Dragon, did you sleep well?"

"Morning" he simply replied.

Upon reading his expression she frowned. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"No! I'm fine." He snapped, and snatched the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet._

As Narcissa sensed her son's mood she backed off and let him have some peace.

Draco was thankful that his mother didn't pester him more about his bad mood; he really didn't want to talk about it. He took a big sip of his coffee and opened the paper.

Upon seeing the headline of the news he spewed it all out again, it read:

_**Harry Potter, The-Saviour-Of-The-Wizarding-World, DEAD**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It is with great sadness that I have to report that Harry James Potter has passed away._

_Our hero passed away yesterday evening after a long stay at St. Mungo's._

_It was reported that The-Boy-Who-Lived got a great injury at his final confrontation with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, which the Healers at St. Mungo's wasn't able to heal. _

"_We really did all we could for Harry Potter, but sadly our efforts weren't able to save the poor boy" commended Healer Thomson, Head of St. Mungo's._

_Harry James Potter was only 17 years old at his death._

_Everyone here at The Daily Prophet sends our deepest condolences._

_*For more about Harry Potter's amazing life, see page 2-45*_

Draco got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of course he wouldn't admit that ever. He hurriedly schooled his features into an indifferent mask when he noticed his mother looking puzzled at his display upon reading the article.

"What is it Dragon?" Narcissa asked worried.

Draco grunted "The boy who bloody well wouldn't die finally kicked the bucket, I guess his

bloody Gryffindor luck finally ran out"

"Draco! Watch your language. Harry Potter saved us all from the Dark Lord, without him we would still be suffering. His death is something you should mourn, not ridicule. I will not hear another bad word from you about him, is that understood?" Narcissa scolded angrily.

Draco blushed and looked away from his mothers seething gaze. He felt embarrassed for his petty outburst. "Yes Mother" he said with his head bowed.

This morning could quite literally not get any worse.

He silently ate the rest of his breakfast before getting up to his room. When he had closed his door behind him he threw himself down on his bed in a way most unfitting for a Malfoy and contemplated the news about Harry Potter. He didn't know why he had said those awful things about him; after all he really didn't deserve such nasty comments. Draco felt ashamed with himself. He didn't really hate him. The only reason why Draco had kept insulting Potter at school was because he had humiliated him in first year when he had declined Draco's offer for friendship. Draco had been taught that Malfoy's were superior to everybody else and that they always got what they wanted. When Harry had turned down his offer it was the first time in his life that he didn't get what he wanted. And, Merlin, how he had wanted to be friends with the famous Harry Potter. So he had kept insulting Potter throughout the years. Every time he saw Harry laughing with the Weasel and Granger he felt a pang of jealousy towards them.

But when he thought back about the events, he could perfectly understand Harry's decision. Even then he could see right through Draco and his motives for that friendship, it really didn't surprise him that he had reclined. How young and stupid he had been. And that childish behaviour had surged out of him again this morning when he had read the article.

"I'm so sorry Harry, for all I did to you." He whispered to the silent room.

After a while he was stirred out of his slumber when he heard the familiar scratching of the Quill. He sighed. He had completely forgotten about his declaration of love last night to his soul mate and the hurtful lack of a response from him.

He slowly got op, contemplating his next move. He wasn't sure if he should read the response or just forget about the whole thing. After a couple of minutes he realised how childish he was acting once again.

"Get a grip, Malfoy. Just read the fucking reply" He went over to collect the journal from the floor where he had thrown it last night, and settled in on the bed to read it.

He took a deep breath and opened it slowly. What he read though puzzled him.

_Honestly, are you telling me that you are going to fall for someone you've met only once and only because you think he's sexy? How shallow can you be?_

_**What??**_

_You're in love with the guy you saw yesterday?_

_**No! Of course not. Why would you think that?**_

_You wrote: "I think I'm in love", after we had talked about that guy…_

_**Ha Ha, you bloody moron. Of course I'm not in love with him. Don't you get it?**_

_Get what?_

_**It's YOU I'm in love with! **_

_Oh…_

_**Yeah Oh. I'm falling in love with you. I know it sounds crazy, because we've never even met, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I know this is right. **_

_You're not joking right?_

_**No I wouldn't do that to you. I truly mean it. And besides we can't write lies with these Quills, didn't you notice?**_

_We can't? _

_**No we can't! I read about it in that book about the Quills. And well… I tried writing a wrong name once, didn't work though. Sorry by the way, I was just trying to keep my**_ _**identity secret.**_

_Oh okay…_

_**So**_…_**?**_

_Uhm... I think I'm in love with you too… _

Draco's heart burst with happiness and relief when he read those words.

_**Really??**_

_Yeah_

_**You don't know how happy that makes me! What took you so long to reply though? I was sure you were disgusted with me since you didn't write back…**_

_Sorry, I fell asleep before you wrote it. I didn't see it before I woke up this morning. _

_**I should have figured that out. **_

_Yeah, well I should have figured out that you weren't in love with the other guy. Guess we both have some insecurity problems when in comes to love, huh?_

_**Perhaps we do, but at least we'll have each other **_

_Yeah_ _we will!_

During the next couple of weeks Draco and his soul mate kept corresponding, and he had never felt happier about it. Time flew by and before he knew it 1st September had arrived. For once he really looked forward to going back to Hogwarts. He was ready to start over and put the old _Draco Malfoy_ behind him. He didn't want to hide behind his family name anymore; he wanted to prove to everyone that he was his own person. Especially because he wanted his soul mate to have a good impression of him when they finally met face to face. One thing he didn't look forward to, though, was seeing Pansy Parkinson again. Luckily he would have his own room now, seeing as he was Head Boy, so at least he would have some privacy from her there. He still hadn't found a way to get out of his future engagement with the foul girl. And he was sure she would be all over him as often as she could manage. And she would most surely spread the rumour that he already was her fiancé. As if he would ever marry a girl like her.

He had arrived at the platform an hour early. Because he was Head Boy he had to help the younger students to board the train, and make sure that everything was in order. He was now waiting for the Head Girl to arrive, he had yet to find out the identity of the girl he would be working with for the rest of the year, and he was quite curious about who it would be. Of course if Granger had been alive, it would surely have been her, but she had died in the final battle along with the Weasel.

"Hi Draco" came a soft voice behind him. He quickly turned around to see who it was. A short girl with long black hair smiled at him, holding out a hand.

"I'm Padma Patil, I'm the Head Girl this year" she beamed at him taking in the gorgeous sight of her new counterpart, she wasn't disappointed, he had grown into a handsome young man over the last couple of years.

"Hi Padma, I'm Draco, I'm looking forward to working with you" He smiled at her. She really seemed nice, unlike other clueless girls in their year.

"Yeah I know who you are." She said blushing

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, everyone sees me as the nasty Death Eater son, right? He said with regret.

"Uhm I wouldn't say only because of that, you did have quite the rumour throughout the years and that was before people got obsessed with you being Lucius Malfoy's son."

"Oh, yeah well about that…Ahem..." he looked down feeling rather embarrassed, he had forgotten about that.

"Please, you don't have to explain yourself" she laughed good-heartedly.

"Okay then. Well, what house are you in?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw"

"I was sure you were in Gryffindor?"

At this she laughed merrily again "I wouldn't put it past you, I think you thinking about my twin sister Pavarti, and she's in Gryffindor." She explained.

"Aah that would explain it then" he smiled

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"I could imagine. Do you want to get started with our work?" he asked, as he saw the platform starting to fill out with students and their families.

"Sure, let's move on"

With that they started their patrol of the train.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: We would like to thank our reviewers and everyone who have subscribed the story, you guys rock!

We're moving on to the school year now, and things will hopefully get more interesting with our favorite guys. Happy reading.

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 7

Harry was casually lounging in an armchair in the sitting room waiting for Dumbledore to show up.

Today was the day that the Daily Prophet was running its obituary. Well, Harry's obituary, he was Orion now. Tomorrow there would be a private 'funeral' open only to close friends.

Orion would be in attendance to explain how he had been living in a foster home, being home schooled all of his life and had gotten word of his father and set out to find him.

He would act sad and speak of what little he learned of Harry in the few times he visited him at the hospital. He would play his part perfectly then be free to start his knew life

"Would you two straighten up Dumbledore will be here any minute." Remus exclaimed walking in to find Sirius flopped down on the couch and Orion sitting sideways in his armchair.

"Yes Mother" both men replied simultaneously sitting up and laughing at one another.

Remus rolled his eyes sitting down beside of Sirius.

The fire blazed green a moment later as the headmaster stepped out brushing the soot off of his turquoise robes.

"Orion, Remus, Sirius." He greeted nodding to them all.

"Hello professor." Orion smiled. "In your letter you said you needed to talk to me about my classes."

"Indeed. Since you will be transferring to Hogwarts so to speak you need to choose what classes you will take." Dumbledore replied with a smile seating himself in the vacant armchair.

"Well I would like to continue with Potions, Transfiguration, Defense against the dark arts, Charms, and Care of Magical creatures. But I was wondering if maybe I could add Arithmancy as well." Orion ticked the classes off on his fingers.

"Orion Arithmancy is a difficult subject to learn, picking it up in your seventh year may not be wise." Remus interjected.

"Hermione taught me through the years." Orion argued. "Go ahead test me. The only reason I didn't take it before is every time I even mentioned it Ron went berserk."

"Okay Orion if you think you can handle it I will inform Professor Vector of your arrival." Dumbledore agreed.

"Now with that taken care of. I can't believe I am even considering having the last two Marauders and a Marauders son all living at Hogwarts but Sirius I need a Defense against the Darks Arts teacher. Remus Muggle studies needs a teacher as well."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other then Sirius turned to Orion.

"What do you think kiddo?"

"Hm? Why are you asking me?" Orion asked looking confused.

"Because you are the one who will have to deal with your old man being your teacher." Sirius explained.

"Oh. Well for one thing you aren't old and for another I think it would be awesome to have you for a teacher. I won't have to write home every time I need advice you guys will both be right there in the castle with me."

Remus beamed happily at being included and immediately agreed.

"I would be honored to take the post."

"Yeah could be fun I'll do it." Sirius agreed as well although a little less eloquently than Remus.

"Well I believe that is all I have to say for this visit. I will of course be in attendance tomorrow as will most of the staff. Are you sure you are ready for this?" Dumbledore looked straight at Orion.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life sir." Orion responded solemnly.

"Good then I'll see you all tomorrow." Dumbledore stepped into the fire again calling out."Headmaster's office Hogwarts."

Harry headed up to his room catching sight of something he hadn't seen in his journal the night before at the end of the conversation they'd been having. His heart jumped into his throat and his eyes burned with tears.

**I think I'm in love.**

After everything he had talked about with this guy after all of the feelings they had felt when faced with affection from another person. This prick was going to fall in love with some guy he had seen in town and on looks alone.

Orion picked up the quill angrily scratching out a message in response.

_Honestly, are you telling me that you are going to fall for someone you've met only once and only because you think he's sexy? How shallow can you be?_

Let him try to explain himself. Orion grimaced not really sure he wanted the explanation.

_**What??**_

"Don't play stupid with me." He was talking out loud now as if his mate would hear him.

_You're in love with the guy you saw yesterday?_

_**No! Of course not. Why would you think that?**_

_You wrote: "I think I'm in love", after we had talked about that guy…_

Orion was beginning to feel slightly stupid for making assumptions but what was he supposed to think.

_**Ha Ha, you bloody moron. Of course I'm not in love with him. Don't you get it?**_

"No, I don't get it. Am I supposed to?" Orion grumbled feeling even dumber for talking to himself.

_Get what?_

_**It's YOU I'm in love with! **_

_Oh…_

Totally not what he had been expecting once again his mental psyche was thrown through a loop.

_**Yeah Oh. I'm falling in love with you. I know it sounds crazy, because we've never even met, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I know this is right. **_

Somehow Orion knew exactly how this other guy felt because he felt the exact same way, he had just never been willing to admit it to himself.

_You're not joking right?_

_**No I wouldn't do that to you. I truly mean it. And besides we can't write lies with these Quills, didn't you notice?**_

_We can't? _

_**No we can't! I read about it in that book about the Quills. And well… I tried writing a wrong name once, didn't work though. Sorry by the way, I was just trying to keep my**_ _**identity secret.**_

_Oh okay…_

_**So**_…_**?**_

Orion really had no idea how to react to the situation. The only thing he knew to do was go Hufflepuff and follow his heart which was currently trying to beat its way out of his chest.

_Uhm... I think I'm in love with you too… _

They continued talking for a little while and the whole time Orion waited for his mate to randomly tell him the love thing had been a joke but it never happened.

The next morning Orion woke up and went about his morning routine like he was floating. Happiness soaked through him like warm rain in the summer.

He put on his black pinstriped pants, Black silk button up shirt, Red tie, and studded leather belt.

The ensemble was completed with a pair of black dragon hide boots.

"Are you ready kiddo?!" Sirius yelled from somewhere down the hall. Orion strode out of his room and met Remus and Sirius downstairs.

"You look happy for someone going to their own funeral." Sirius joked.

"I'm more than happy dad ,I'm... I dunno, I'm just."

"In love." Remus suggested causing Orion to blush. Sirius was looking at his son with his mouth hanging open like a fish caught on dry land.

"You. You called me dad!" Sirius finally found his voice. Orion nodded grinning like mad. The grin disappeared as the air was knocked out of him when Sirius tackled him into a hug.

"Don't kill him Sirius we have to get to his funeral." Remus laughed as Orion's feet were placed back on the floor and he flattened the wrinkles out of his clothes.

Thankfully the subject of love had been dropped.

Sirius and Remus both took a dose of one of the Weasley twins skiving snack boxes that caused them to cry. Orion took his place next to Sirius greeting people. They were in the cemetery in Godric's Hollow next to Lily and James' graves. Many of Harry's house mates showed up as well as most of his teachers.

To Orion's surprise even Snape made an appearance. Orion kept up his act explaining who he was to those who asked only having problems once when the Weasley twins Fred and George approached.

Their eyes were damp with tears.

"We are so sorry Sirius, Remus." One of them managed to mumble Orion was pretty sure it was Fred.

George just nodded seeming unable to speak.

"Were you good friends of Harry's?" Orion asked.

"We loved him like a brother." Fred replied.

"Thank you both for coming." Sirius choked doing his part a little too well. "This is my son Orion. He will be going to Hogwarts this year for his NEWTs."

"We didn't know you had a son." George finally spoke up.

"Well perhaps you could come to Grimmauld place this afternoon we could talk. I don't have any friends here yet and Dad could use the extra company." Orion suggested.

The twins agreed and went to find seats for the service which was getting ready to start.

"What are you doing?" Sirius hissed.

"I trust them with this secret Dad. The twins have always been good to me. I can't do this to them." Orion whispered back.

That evening after dinner the twins stayed true to their word and stepped through the fire.

Orion was laying in a chair reading Pride and Prejudice but quickly sat up and laid the book to the side upon their arrival.

Both looked as if they had spent the evening crying.

"So, let me tell you a little bit about myself." Orion began with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm seventeen years old. I grew up knowing nothing of the wizarding world at least not until I was eleven. My mother died when I was an infant. My name is Orion Matthaeus Black. When I was fourteen I gave two brilliant knuckle heads some money to open a joke shop. And just this morning Remus Lupin and Sirius Black used one of the products I funded to make themselves cry at Harry Potters fake funeral."

The twins looked at him dumbly for a moment until it dawned on them.

"Harry?" George asked quietly.

"Well it's Orion now actually." Orion corrected.

Suddenly he was tackled for the second time that day. This time though there were two red-headed men in his lap.

The uncomfortable painful feeling appeared again and Orion, as politely as he could, stood up dumping the twins in the floor.

"Glad to see me I'm guessing." He laughed hoping to distract them from his odd reaction.

They began to laugh and shortly made their leave after hearing an explanation and promising not to tell anyone.

Orion made a beeline for his room where of course a message was waiting for him.

**Whose arse am I kicking?**

Orion chuckled a little at his mates protectiveness.

_Everything is fine some friends came to visit and decided they both needed to sit on me. It's weird though I have never felt that way when I was in close contact with someone unless they are attracted to me._

**Well maybe one of those friends of yours is attracted to you.**

Even through writing Orion could sense the jealousy. It also made him think. Could one of the twins be attracted to him? George had seemed far more upset about Harry's death then Fred had.

_Maybe so. Too bad though, I've already found myself a man._

**Now that's what I like to hear. Are you ready for school to start?**

_Maybe? Am I going to get to meet you?_

**Just say the word and I'll be there faster than you can say hello.**

_Well then I am looking forward to the new school year._

Orion talked Sirius into taking him shopping a few days before school and bought an MP3 player which he spelled to run off of magic and loaded it with music. They also made a stop at a magical tattoo shop where Orion got 'Marauder' tattooed in old English across his shoulder blades, then with a cocky sort of grin requested 'Mischief Managed' on his abdomen so low that only a quarter of it showed above his low rise jeans. A silver hoop through his lip completed the ensemble.

After laughing with Sirius about how the poor Muggles had to suffer to get stuff like that done when it was painless with magic, they headed home.

September first arrived quickly and Remus and Sirius used the Floo to get to Hogwarts while Orion went to Kings Cross to catch the train.

He couldn't help but grin as more than a few females turned to stare at him, one poor girl even ran into a sign post.

He had chosen to wear tight fitting black jeans with holes ripped just above the knees, A plain black tank top with a black button down t-shirt sporting a silver dragon on the back over the tank top and his dragon hide boots.

Once in an empty compartment Orion pushed his red tinted sunglasses up on top of his head and pulled out his journal and quill propping his feet up on the seat across from him.

_Just think Love, we are one the same train._

**Yes, and you have no idea how tempting it is to go search the train for someone writing.**

_It's the first day back to school anyone who forgot to do summer homework is going to be writing._

**That's true. I am putting my quill away for a time, I'll speak to you before bed.**

_I look forward to it._

Orion put his things away and leaned his head back against the seat. He was starting to drift off when the compartment door opened and Pansy Parkinson walked in followed by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Orion's hand inched towards his wand which was in a leather holster on his hip before he remembered that he wasn't Harry anymore and there shouldn't be any problems.

"Hey Orion can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Pansy asked looking him over.

Orion made no comment he just moved his feet sitting up.

The group of Slytherin's took that as a positive answer and sat down, Pansy sat next to Draco and Blaise sat next to Orion.

"You know him?" Malfoy asked incredulously nodding towards Orion.

"We met briefly in Diagon Alley." She responded trying to look sweet and innocent.

Orion bit back a grin, if anyone fell for that he would eat a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"Hi I'm Orion, Orion Black." He held out his hand first to Blaise then to Draco. They introduced themselves in turn.

After a few moments of idle chit chat Orion turned to look out the window falling asleep.

"Where do you think he came from?" Blaise asked once he was sure Orion was out.

"No idea he's sexy though." Draco replied not thinking.

"Drakey poo what are you saying?" Pansy screeched throwing herself into Draco's lap.

Draco pushed her off and strode out the door muttering something about patrolling.

Just as he slipped out the door Orion jolted awake leaning forward waiting for the pain coursing through him to go away. It had never hurt that bad before.

"You okay man?" Blaise asked looking at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. You ever dreamed that you are falling and wake up right before you hit the ground and try to catch yourself?" Orion lied.

"I hate those. Blaise agreed.

Orion wanted more than anything to pull out his quill and see what had happened but knew he couldn't, not in front of these people.

Draco soon returned and Orion regaled the group of what his life had been like in 'Foster Care' and what classes he was taking.

When the train arrived he separated from them and found himself in a carriage with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The ride was quiet. Neville seemed afraid of him and Luna was reading a back issue of the Quibbler upside down.

Orion joined the group of first years as they entered the great hall to be sorted. Several of the girls immediately began to slick back their hair and bat their eyelashes at him. The guys either scowled at him or moved away from him.

"We have a new student joining us this year for his NEWTs. Please help me welcome Orion Black." Dumbledore stood and announced.

Orion sat down on the three legged stool and had the sorting hat dropped over his eyes one more time.

"So you finally know the truth do you?" The hat asked.

"Yes I do." Orion thought.

"And where do you think you would be best suited this time around." The hat mocked.

"Oh, I don't care whatever." Orion crossed his arms already getting tired of the hats jibber jabber.

"Alright well I stand by what I said before then. Slytherin!."

Orion took off the hat and went to go sit by Blaise of whom he had rather come to like on the train.

"We also have a few new professors this year." Dumbledore was talking again. "Please welcome Sirius Black as our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin as our new Muggle Studies teacher and Fred and George Weasley who will be sharing the task of teaching Charms. Tuck in!"

Both of the twins met Orion's eyes with wicked grins.

This was going to be one interesting year.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 8

Draco couldn't concentrate on his dinner at the feast. He was busy searching every single student at the different house tables. He was eager to know who his soul mate turned out to be. But of course, it was a completely impossible task. All he knew about his mate was that he was a guy and he was in his seventh year, just like himself. His hand was itching to take out his journal and quill and write to him, and then see if anyone at the tables was writing. But he couldn't. Not if he wanted to remain anonymous himself. And he did. If his soul mate got to know who he was now, then he would probably be prejudiced and reject him completely. Draco wanted everyone to see that he had changed and wasn't the bastard he used to be during the war.

But still. Damn he wanted to know who his soul mate was, so he could snog him senseless.

"Draco?" Blaise was trying desperately to get his attention, and was now shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?" Draco pulled out of his reverie and focused on his friend.

"Merlin, where did your mind wander off to? I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"Oh, sorry. What did you want?"

"I wanted to ask you if you knew who the Quidditch captain for Slytherin is this year? Orion was interested in trying out for our team."

Draco looked over at Orion who was now looking down at his plate. _Damn that blush makes him look even hotter… Arg stop it Malfoy, remember your soul mate… Great now I really have gone mental, talking to myself in my head…_ Draco blushed as well

"Uhm, I don't know yet, you would have to ask Professor Snape." He said after shaking his head.

"Okay sure, are you okay Draco? You seem to have something on your mind."

"Yeah I'm fine Blaise." He said and started to eat again. He had to pull himself together if he were to keep his soul mate a secret; otherwise he was sure that Blaise would figure it out. It was enough that he had to lie to him about the Quidditch captain. He hadn't told anyone that he had gotten the post. He didn't want to be captain anymore. He didn't even want to play Quidditch anymore. He had always enjoyed the game, but now with his toughest competition dead, he didn't feel like playing anymore. Therefore he had planned to resign from the team and hand over the captain post to someone else.

After the headmaster had made his speech everyone started to get up and go to their rooms. Draco made sure that the new prefects would show the first years to the dungeons before he made his way towards the headmaster's office. He and Padma had a meeting with him. As he got to the gargoyle guarding his office he waited for Padma to show up.

"Hi Draco, are you ready?" Padma said when she met up with him.

"Yeah, let's get this over with" he smiled at her.

They both got onto the spiraling staircase and knocked softly on the door. The door opened by itself and they went in.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss Patil, please take a seat."

"Thank you sir." they both said.

"Lemon drop? No? Okay well I'll get onto it." He said while taking a lemon drop himself.

"I wanted to talk to you about your new duties as head boy and girl. Now, as you probably already know, it is your responsibility to make sure that the students will feel at home here at Hogwarts and help and guide them where you can. You are also going to guide the new prefects in their duties. Once a week you'll be attending a meeting with me and the professors, and then you are responsible for holding a meeting with the prefects afterwards. Do you have any questions?" he asked looking at them over his half moon spectacles.

"No sir." Draco mumbled. He looked over at Padma who was shaking her head.

"Lovely, then you can be excused."

"Actually, Sir, could I have a word with you in private?" Draco asked when Padma got up and started to leave.

"Yes of course, my boy." Dumbledore chuckled.

When Padma had bid them both good night Draco turned to the headmaster.

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about the post as Quidditch captain you have assigned me."

"Yes? Do you have any objections to that?" he asked as if he knew what Draco wanted.

"Actually, yes. I want to quit the team and hand over the post to someone else, if that is okay?" he said nervously.

"Of course, if that is what you want, then I'll find someone else."

"Thank you sir."

"Can I ask you why you don't want to play Quidditch anymore? You are a quite good player if I remember correct." He asked curiously

"Er, it's rather personal, sir." He said blushing.

"Aah, indeed it is my boy, indeed it is." Dumbledore chuckled his eyes twinkling.

Draco nodded and got up to leave. "Good night sir." He said.

"Yes indeed my boy. Good night."

Draco left the office thinking the headmaster clearly was delusional. He hurried down to the dungeons where his new private room was. He found the painting of an old wizard, which Professor Snape had told him about and said the password he had been told.

"Bezoar" the painting opened and let him pass through. What he saw made him gob smacked. The room was huge. There was a common room decorated in green and silver, with a fireplace and a couch in front of it. In the corner there was a desk and next to it there was a large bookshelf. There were two doors leading out of the room, which he guessed was to his bedroom and bathroom. He would look at those later, right now he desperately wanted to write to his soul mate.

He went over to the couch and pulled out his journal and quill. As he opened his journal, the quill started to write a message.

_Being in the same building as you, no matter how big, is killing me just knowing you_'_re here._

Draco smiled; he knew just how that felt.

_**I'd be happy to come and find you; I feel just the same way.**_

He really would, though he was rather worried if this guy would feel the same way when he knew who he was.

_As much as I would love that, I don't think I'm quite ready. As someone once told me, I have a thirst to prove myself and I need to do that before I can finally look upon your face and know that it's you I did it for_

Draco laughed. It seemed they had more in common than first thought.

_**I can perfectly understand that. We'll meet when we're both ready.**_

_It makes me feel better to know you are willing to wait; I was afraid you would get tired of me or think I was wasting your time._

_**I don't think I could ever get tired of you! And of course I'm willing to wait; all good things come to those who are patient after all. And of course, I am the perfect gentleman. I'm willing to do everything to make you the happiest guy alive.**_

"Damn, I should have been sorted to Hufflepuff" Draco mumbled to himself

_The perfect gentleman? So I_ _don't have to worry about you taking advantage of my innocence?_

_**Of course not. If you indeed are that innocent, that is. Somehow I think you're not as innocent as you consider yourself. Or am I completely wrong?**_

_My looks would fool you, but I am as innocent as they come._

_**Your looks would fool me? How so?**_

_I don_'_t look like a virgin, but then again, you can't judge a book by its cover._

_**Aah okay... now you've got me even more curious as to whom you are.**_

_You will be gentle with me right?_

_**Of course, don't worry. But let's talk about that when the time is right, that is something we both have to be ready for, and I would like to really get to know you before anything like that happens.**_

_That_'_s how I feel. I was worried because of our age you wouldn't feel that way. In my eyes sex shouldn't be a casual encounter, it should only be between two people who are in love and ready for that commitment._

_**I guess it should. I'm embarrassed to say that I didn't really view it like that before.**_

_What do you mean by before? How experienced are you exactly?_

"Damn! How do I explain that? He's going to be repulsed if he knew the answer to that."

He tried to write a couple of things to make it sound like it weren't that much, but because he couldn't write a lie it didn't work. He had to change the subject.

_**Er… That is something I would rather discuss with you face to face. So, how was your evening?**_

_It went well, actually better than I expected, though I was tempted several times to write to you. By the way, what happened on the train? I felt the pain again, worse than ever._

_**I was tempted very much to do that myself. Well, some girl decided to sit on my lap, trust me, it hurt just as much to me as it did to you.**_

_It seems like the closer we are,_ _the more it hurts, so can we try to avoid close contact with other people? I really don't enjoy feeling like I'm being ripped in half._

_**Me neither. I'll try, but there is this girl who really, really can't get I don't want to be with her. She's so annoying.**_

_Wow that_'_s horrible I'm sorry. Someday I'll be able to tell her to take her filthy hands off of my man._

_**Ha ha, somehow I don't think she would give up, she's just plain stupid. But I like the way you think. Your man, huh? **_

_Sorry I'm a little possessive and a lot insecure._

_**Lol, not really what I meant though! I really liked the thought about you thinking I'm you man. **_

_Oh I thought you_ _were upset by it. That's my insecurity playing in; I've never had much reason to not be insecure…_

_**I don't see why you are insecure. You sound like a great guy, you shouldn't think so badly about yourself. **_

_I'll work on it. I think I'll go to sleep now, I'm really tired. Sweet dreams, Love._

_**Sweet dreams to you too.**_

The next morning Draco woke up in a good mood, he was looking forward to the first day of classes. As he got down to the Great Hall he saw that Blaise was already there. And next to Blaise sat the new, gorgeous guy, whose name he really didn't remember. He was sure it would be rather awkward if he kept thinking about him like that.

"Good morning guys, ready for classes to start?" Draco asked.

Blaise looked at him funnily. "Er... sure... So, how was your new room?"

"Very nice, actually, and big" Draco smirked. "And your dorm?" he added a moment after.

"Lucky bastard." He said regretfully. "But then again, you are all alone in that room; at least we have company, right Orion?"

"Er, yeah we do." Orion said hesitantly.

Draco smirked. "Blaise, somehow it sounds like Orion here, isn't that pleased with your company. Pray tell, what did you do to him?"

"What? I didn't do anything. I didn't, did I Orion?" He said, now a bit unsure if he had done something wrong.

They both now looked at Orion.

"No Blaise, don't worry. So far you've been a great friend." he said honestly.

"See, Draky? I've been the perfect gentleman and told him all about Hogwarts." He said with a smug grin.

"Aah, I see." He turned to Orion. "Orion if you ever want to know something besides how to find girls at Hogwarts, which I suspect is what Blaise told you about, then you are welcome to ask me"

"Sure, thank you Ma.. Draco, I'll do that."

Draco smiled when he heard Blaise mumble something that sounded like "…perceptive bastard…"

At that moment Dumbledore got up and waited for the students to be silent.

"Good morning students. I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but I have another announcement to make. Our new Transfiguration teacher arrived this morning, I would like to welcome Miss Breanna Berit." He said and bowed towards her.

A tall, blond young woman stood up and thanked the headmaster, unaware of all the hungry looks from the guys send towards her.

"Fuck me that is one gorgeous woman." Blaise said gob smacked.

"Let it rest Blaise, she's way out of your league." Draco laughed.

When they were almost finished with their breakfast, Snape came down the table and handed out their schedules.

"First class is DADA, should be interesting, let's hope this is one of the good teachers" Draco mumbled.

"Interesting indeed" Orion said with a big smile.

_Damn, what is it with this guy?_… _I shouldn't want to snog him senseless when I have my soul mate._ Draco thought distraught


	9. Chapter 9

**The Quill of Amor **

Chapter 9

Orion ate just as heartily as he would have if he had been sitting at the Gryffindor table, and none of the Slytherins found any real need for idle chit chat.

Once the feast was over Orion watched Malfoy speak to the prefects then go his own way.

Blaise approached him on the walk to the dungeons.

"In our dorm we only sleep two people, and since Draco is Head Boy now you'll probably have his spot as my roomie." He explained.

Orion gave the other boy a brilliant smile.

"That sounds fine with me."

He and Blaise fell into step together talking along the way. They reached the dungeon common room and it hadn't changed much since the last time Orion had been in it. The dorm room however was a different story.

It had a huge king size bed in one corner with Orion's things arranged near it and another in the other corner held Blaise's.

"You aren't a prude or shy or anything are you?" Blaise then questioned.

"Depends one why you ask." Orion replied eying the boy skeptically.

"Oh, Well, Um, Dray and I never had a problem changing in front of each other or sharing the bathroom or anything." Blaise stuttered, because at the moment he chose to answer, was the moment Orion had slipped his robe off and then pulled his shirt over his head. "Dude, I hate you."

Orion looked at him with a hurt expression as if he thought Blaise had meant it.

"You must have had girls all over you where you came from. I would kill for a body like yours." Blaise added trying to explain he had been joking.

"No not really, I've never really had a serious girlfriend." Orion replied with a weak smile turning around to find his pajama bottoms.

"Nice tattoo." Blaise commented before climbing into bed.

Orion kind of grunted his response getting into bed and pulling the hangings shut. He then pulled out his MP3 player, journal and quill. It had been far too long since he last spoke to his mate.

The following morning Orion learned he would have Sirius for the first class of the day and overheard Draco commenting on it.

He allowed his eyes to graze over Draco's body taking in the perfection before reprimanding himself.

First of all this was Draco Malfoy, second of all he had a mate.

"Orion could I see you in my office for a moment before your first class?" Dumbledore asked as he passed the Slytherin table.

"Of course sir." Orion replied carefully trying to figure out what the Headmaster could possibly want.

"I'll see you guys in class." He waved goodbye to his new friends and wearily made his way to the Headmasters office. He'd stayed up far too late the night before talking to his mate.

"Orion, M'boy." Dumbledore greeted.

"Professor. You wished to see me." Orion took a seat and declined the offered lemon drop.

"Yes it seems Mr. Malfoy wishes to no longer be on the Quidditch team and had asked me to replace him as captain. I can think of no one better suited for the position than you. Will you accept it?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, that got on Orion's nerves from time to time. This was one of those times.

"Sir, I'm a new student here I don't think my house mates would be very pleased if I was given the spot over them." He replied.

"Then show them why it was you who got it and not them." Dumbledore answered swiftly already having contemplated Orion's response.

"Alright I'll do it."

Dumbledore looked shell shocked that it hadn't taken more to talk him into it.

"I'm not who I once was." Orion stated simply exiting the office to get to class.

"Orion you are late." Sirius reprimanded as he came through the door.

"Sorry Dad I was with the Headmaster." He smirked sarcastically.

"In class it is Professor Black." Sirius was resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at his son.

"Yes Sir, Professor Black, but correct me if I'm wrong, but don't teachers usually address their students by their last names?" Orion winked at Draco sitting down in the empty seat next to him. He missed the blush to cross the fair boy's cheeks.

"Right you are Mr. Black." Sirius agreed. "Although now I feel as if I'm talking to myself." He stuck his tongue out at the younger boy and the banter ended and they moved on to classwork.

''Today I will be giving you an aptitude test. I know there has been a different teacher in this position every year since you started school and I want to know what it is I need to teach you, so quills out." Sirius turned to get the tests as the entire class aside from Orion groaned.

"Sir, Mr. Professor Black, Sir." Orion began waving his hand around.

"Yes Mr. Black, Sir?" Sirius responded with a grin.

"Will there be a practical portion to this exam?" Orion asked grinning cheekily.

"Maybe just for you." Sirius retorted passing out the tests.

As soon as each individual finished the test they were able to leave and Orion was the first one out the door.

Realizing he still had some time before lunch he went to his room and lay down for a short nap.

This nap was short lived because he soon found himself joined by another person.

"Hey Orion." Someone whispered.

Orion's eyes shot open and he turned around to see Fred, or was it George Weasley?, in his dorm room in his bed.

"AAAAAHHH!" He screamed. Then realizing who it was he calmed down clutching at his heart.

"Bloody hell George don't do that to me." He panted.

"Sorry." The red head mumbled suddenly looking very dejected, making Orion feel bad.

"The first day of school and you're already trying to get into trouble huh?" Orion began to tease.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything to get into trouble." George scrunched his eyebrows together trying to figure out what he did.

"Right, a professor in a students bed isn't looking for trouble?" Orion rolled his eyes.

"I missed you." George shrugged as if it was obvious.

"What do you mean you missed me?" Orion asked cautiously.

"Look there is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I didn't have the courage to do it until I thought I had lost you. You've always been more than a little brother to me. Now it's okay if you reject me or whatever, but I had to tell you what the truth was." George had sat up and was looking at his lap.

"George. I... I wish I could return your feelings but I..." Orion was cut off as George leaned over and pressed his mouth to his.

Immediately pain ripped through Orion's body, he felt like he was being put through a wood chipper.

"George listen to me." He gasped jerking away. "Being near anyone who is not my soul mate causes me physical pain."

"What do you mean by soul mate?" George questioned quizzically.

The thumping in the bedside drawer told Orion he was in trouble. He pulled it out and allowed it to zoom over the page writing while he explained the whole thing to George.

Once George understood he left the room, head hung low.

Orion sucked in a deep breath and chanced a glance at his journal.

_**That was not simply a touch, it's a bloody good thing I'm not in class right now. What the hell happened? Don't you dare lie to me, that was pain like I have never felt before.**_

Orion almost cried. He didn't want to tell the truth but the quill wouldn't let him lie.

_A guy I know just kissed me. It wasn't my idea and I immediately pushed him away. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry._

Orion didn't even want to know what the reply would be, he had mucked things up with his soul mate without even getting a chance to meet him.

_**Not as sorry as he will be when I figure out who he is.**_

Harry could tell that if he could hear his mate, that sentence would have come out as a growl and it sent a shiver up his spine to have someone be that protective of him.

_Are you mad at me?_

_**I won't be if you give me a name.**_

_What are you planning?_

_**Nothing at all, just give me the name love.**_

_George Weasley._

_**Gah! A Professor? **_

Orion shivered, he could tell his mate was not happy. It was time for lunch so Orion said his goodbyes and promised to write before bed and headed to the Great Hall. He took a seat in between Blaise and Draco and noticed neither one seemed to be in a very good mood both kept glaring at the Professors table.

Orion chose to ignore them both and stuck his headphones in, bobbing his head to the music while he ate.

''Earth to Rion!" Blaise exclaimed pulling a headphone away from his ear.

"What? Sorry." He turned turned to his friend.

"Geesh, Dray and I have been trying to talk to you for five minutes now."

"Yeah and now I'm listening, what's up?" Orion snapped. He had been lost in the music and in thought.

"How did you manage to become Quidditch captain? It's your first year here." Draco asked softly sensing the other boys annoyance.

"I don't know, ask Dumbledore. He asked me if I would do it and I said sure." He snapped yet again, then immediately felt guilty for it.

"Sorry I've got a lot on my mind. He asked, I accepted, tryouts are on Saturday." He finished talking and put his headphones back in.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and Orion found he could keep up with Arithmancy rather well better than many students who had been taking it all along.

The new Transfiguration professor was no McGonagall, but she knew what she was talking about and her looks alone kept the male population interested in what she was saying.

George cornered Orion before dinner on his way to the Great Hall and thrust a letter at him.

_If you ever so much as touch a single hair on my soul mates head again so help me, I will hex you until your own mother won't even know who you are. Believe me, you wouldn't ever have to worry about being confused with you twin again._

_So go ahead try me, force yourself on him again._

_I don't make threats only promises._

The letter wasn't signed but Orion recognized the handwriting.

"I'm sorry George, he said he wasn't going to do anything." Orion read it over a few times.

"I'll leave you alone. But if he ever harms you in anyway this letter and his threats will look like a joke next to what I'll do to him." George whispered before sweeping out of the room.

That night when Orion got into bed and pulled out his journal he didn't know what to write. He was mad but also happy.

He didn't like the fact that one of the few friends he had left from his past life had been threatened, but he felt safe and protected like his mate wouldn't let any harm befall him.

_You lied you said you weren't going to do anything._

_**I haven't..**_

_**Yet.**_

_**Remember I can't lie with the quill.**_

_**Besides, what if it was me and someone forced themselves on me and you knew about it? How would you feel? Would you sit back and do nothing?**_

_Of course I would want to protect you, but you don't know the details he was really upset about it afterwards and your letter didn't help._

_**I can't believe you are protecting him after what he did! I was upset too! but apparently you weren't.**_

_No, I mean I was, but you have to understand I don't have very many friends here. I know what he did was wrong but..._

_I don't know. Whatever happened to second chances?_

_**You mean you would give this guy a second chance? Seriously?**_

Orion fought back the tears in his eyes and made his decision.

_No, Just for you for now on I will have nothing to do with him. I'm going to bed now, goodnight._

_**Thank you for that. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It wasn't my intention to get so upset. I hope that you can forgive me! Sleep well my love.**_

Orion tossed the journal and quill to the side and cried himself into an uneasy sleep.

_..."Who are you trying to fool?" A voice came out of the darkness. "You haven't changed, you are still just weak, pathetic, puny St. Potter letting people walk all over you and treat you like a bug on their shoe." Orion was in the dark and it was cold and the voice kept taunting him..._

Finally with a yelp Orion sat up in bed hugging himself. The nightmare slowly dissipated but he still couldn't move from his position hugging his knees to his chest. He sobbed quietly.

_**Love? What's wrong? I just woke up feeling like a Dementor was in my bed. Are you okay?**_

Orion rolled his eyes and ignored the message.

_**Please answer me, I know you are still upset from earlier but I'm worried for you.**_

_**Don't make me start searching the castle for you.**_

Orion finally slammed the book shut and closed everything into the drawer and placed a silencing charm on it.

He then climbed out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak and The Marauders map.

He trudged quietly through the halls arriving at a painting of a winter landscape. He knocked on it timidly pulling off the invisibility cloak and hugging himself against the chill in the hall.

Finally the door opened revealing a tousle headed George.

"Hey mind if I crash with you for the rest of the night?" Orion whispered.

George looked mildly surprised but opened the door the rest of the way and let him in.

"What about your mate?" George yawned as they both climbed into his bed.

"At the moment I couldn't care less." Orion replied softly curling into a ball and going to sleep.

The next morning Orion woke before George and looked at his map, he was clear to get back to the common room. It didn't look like anyone was stirring there either.

He slipped into his room, and biting his lip, opened the drawer and took out the journal.

_**Why was someone touching you last night?**_

_What are you talking about?_

Orion tried acting stupid he knew his mate had caught onto him.

_**I felt pain last night like someone was touching you.**_

_I wasn't touching anyone and I don't recall anyone touching me. _He wasn't lying he had been a sleep the whole time.

_**You're keeping something from me aren't you?**_

Hell there was no way around answering this one.

_Yes._

_**What?**_

_I didn't sleep in my room most of the night._

_**Then where were you?**_

_With someone else. _This was it. The end. He'd messed up his new life just as badly as the old one.

_**Who?**_

_Like you even have to ask_

_**I can't believe you! Why would you do that? Do I really mean that little to you?**_

_You mean the world to me but I've lived most of my life with people telling me what to do and when to do it. I woke up from a nightmare last night and was upset and alone. He was the only person I could think of._

_**And you didn't think of me? I would have been there in a heartbeat, you know that. But to go to him, when you knew how much the other episode hurt me? Damn! Do you know how much that hurts? **_

_I don't know what I was thinking, I really don't, I was upset and angry with you. I know I don't deserve another shot at this, but I promise if you give me one I won't mess up again._

_**But how could I trust you? I don't want to give up on you, I've become far too involved to give a damn about it. But I'm still hurt and afraid that you would hurt me again.**_

_Just tell me what I have to do to prove myself to you._

Orion heard Blaise get up and get dressed, then heard him leave. He stayed behind his curtains staring at the paper hoping against hope he still had a chance.

_**Let me ask you one thing... Do you intend to be with me, and I mean really be with me? Have a future with me?**_

_Of course, if you'll have me._

_**Would you be willing to wear my ring to bind that promise?**_

_Anything, as long as you'll forgive me I'll do anything. But how will you get the ring to me?_

_**Don't worry I'll find a way.**_

Orion curled up in bed and sighed he had missed breakfast and didn't really feel like going to class. Instead he stretched out on the bed and fell asleep.

"Orion!? Are you in here."

Orion woke up slowly to someone calling for him. He opened the curtains and looked around seeing a small box sitting on the bedside table. Before he had a chance to open it though Blaise and Draco burst through the door.

Orion hid the box beneath his pillow sitting up straight to look at his friends.

"Is this where you have been all day?" Draco asked. He looked exhausted, his Head Boy duties were apparently taking a lot out of him.

"Yeah." Orion replied. "I wasn't feeling well."

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Orion's forehead.

"Well you aren't running a fever."

"Thank you Dr. Dray." Orion pouted moving his head away. He didn't need another reason for his mate to not trust him.

"It's time for dinner are you coming?" Blaise asked.

Orion declined and the boys left the room looking back at him worriedly. As soon as they were gone Orion pulled the box out and opened it. Inside was a beautiful white gold band and a note.

_**Once on your finger the ring will be invisible until we are ready to reveal ourselves to one another. I am wearing one as well.**_

Orion smiled and put the ring on, it glinted in the light for a moment then was gone. But he could still feel it.

The rest of the week went by smoothly and on Saturday Orion was looking forward to being on a broom again for Quidditch tryouts.

As he sat down at the breakfast table Sirius came by and dropped a long package on the table.

"Prototype first of its kind. It's in memory of Harry." He mumbled going to the head table.

Orion opened the box and out rolled a broom.

It was polished black with silver words that read Lightening Bolt going down the side of the handle and had a gold lightening bolt on the other side going down the handle.

Everyone went gaga over it talking about what little they had heard of it. Apparently it was three times faster than the Firebolt.

Once on the field Orion looked around him. He was right in assuming no one wanted him as captain.

One boy spoke up.

"You just got here what gives you the right to be captain?"

Orion smirked a Slytherin smirk.

"Oi, Blaise lend me your broom."

Blaise handed over his Nimbus 2001 and Orion gripped it.

"Just so you can't blame it on my broom." He said haughtily. "Try and keep up."

He waited for the boy to mount his broom and get situated before taking off across the field, up and down and around before climbing straight up into the air to dangerous heights before spiraling straight down again straitening up and letting his toes skim the grass.

It was a surprisingly warm day out and he was wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of cargo shorts with his tennis shoes. And no he hadn't failed to notice the throng of girls who had taken to following him around everywhere sighing and giggling.

He made it back to where he had started then waited a few minutes for his competition to make it back and land.

"Any more questions?" Orion asked raising an eyebrow.

No one spoke so he was able to continue the tryouts without further problem.

Afterwards when everyone had headed to the castle for lunch Orion stripped down and stepped into the locker room shower allowing the hot water to relax away the week behind him.

Feeling much better and more refreshed, he went back to his locker to dress not bothering to wrap a towel around him. There was no one else there.

He had just reached into his locker to grab his clothes when the door banged open then slammed shut again.

Orion whipped around to find Draco studying him his face pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry Orion I didn't know you were in here. I was trying to get away from Pansy." Draco said without taking his eyes off of Orion's groin.

Orion then realized what Draco was staring at and quickly pulled on his boxers. Beads of water were still dripping over his skin and he noticed Draco didn't seem to be breathing properly.

He did a drying spell on himself and finished getting dressed.

"Mischief Managed huh?" Draco commented finally regaining some composure. "What kind of mischief?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Orion winked putting in his headphones and walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to us. If you're wondering about something in the story, or have any ideas to make it better, please tell us :P**

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 10

Draco woke up with a feeling of deep sorrow and hurt, but somehow he sensed that it wasn't his own feelings. He tried to remember what he had dreamed about, but as he recalled it he realized that it wasn't his own sorrow. He wondered if the bond to his soul mate could be so strong that they had started to feel each others emotions when they were strong. But if that was true, then what could possibly have made his mate so sad? Draco started to get worried and quickly pulled his journal and quill out of his bedside drawer.

_**Love? What's wrong? I just woke up feeling like a Dementor was in my bed. Are you okay?**_

He watched the writing disappear and waited anxiously for a reply. When it didn't come he wrote again.

_**Please answer me, I know you are still upset from earlier but I'm worried for you.**_

No reply. Draco was starting to panic. What if he was hurt?

_**Don't make me start searching the castle for you.**_

When he still didn't get a reply he made his mind up to go look for him, he hoped that he could somehow feel where he was. He hurried with pulling some robes over his pyjamas and went out to search the halls.

He had walked around for quite some time when he suddenly bended over in pain. While he tried to shake the feeling off him someone came up to him from behind.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Draco turned around quickly trying to hide his discomfort to the boy. He looked him over and saw that he was from Gryffindor and probably his own age, next to him was a girl holding on to his arm. He immediately felt embarrassed for showing vulnerability to them and scrunched his face up in a sneer.

"Mind your own bloody business" he said in an unpleasant voice.

The girl gasped while the boy looked hurt.

"I was only trying to help, you don't have to be so malicious about it"

"Yeah well I don't need your help. Besides, you're not allowed to be out after curfew, I will have to take 20 points from each of you. Now get out of my face and back to your common room."

The boy and girl looked shocked but hurried away a moment after, cursing him for being so cruel.

The moment they were gone he felt awful for acting the way he did. He had been embarrassed for looking so weak. He hated to show his emotions to anyone and had therefore pulled on a strong and uncaring façade.

He remembered why he was out there in the first place and began searching again. All kinds of thoughts went through his head. He wondered whether his mate was hurt, but guessed that if he truly were, that he would have felt it. Since he hadn't felt anything more since the pain he guessed that his mate was okay.

He sighed. The episode the day before had truly hurt him; he had felt anger flaring up inside him when he heard about what George Weasly had done. At that moment he hadn't considered that writing the note to him would have hurt his mate as well. He had felt the need to defend and protect his mate, the urge to do that had been so strong at the time.

When he saw the sun starting to rise in the horizon he decided that he probably should get back to his room and try to sleep a little before he had to get up.

After lying awake an hour he decided to confront his mate with what he had felt that night. What he found out shocked him. If he thought the episode the day before had hurt, then it was nothing compared to the hurt he felt now. To know that his mate had intentionally seeked comfort with the Weasly twin after knowing how he desired him, was what hurt the most. But even though he wanted to be angry at him, he found that he couldn't. He cursed the fact that they had to be anonymous so people didn't know that they were an item, or at least kind of. He wanted to show the world that they belonged together, but he couldn't. After considering what he should do about the situation he remembered the rings he had brought with him from the secret room in the Manor. It was two beautiful white gold bands with intricate carvings on both. He had found them next to the Quill; at the time he hadn't thought there was anything special about them. When he had found the book about soul mates and the Quills, he had found a page about the rings. They were magical and were intended for a soul mate couple. He had read that when they both put them on, they would both be able to sense when the other was in any kind of danger or in great need of the other. In such situations the rings worked as portkeys that would transport them to their mate.

He wanted to be sure that his mate was serious about where they stood. When he found out that he was, he suggested they wore rings to remind them of the promise they had made to each other.

The only problem now was to give it to him. He contemplated the possibilities and eventually decided to try and contact a House Elf. After hearing the small pop he turned around and addressed the Elf.

"Sir, what can Elsie be helping with?" she asked in a squeaking voice.

"Hello Elsie, I was wondering if you could help me deliver something to another student?"

"Of course Sir." She replied eagerly.

"There is a small problem though, which I hope you can help me with" at this she nodded and smiled, happy to be able to help him.

"I don't exactly know who this student is, but I have an item which will probably show the students magical signature. Can you sense magical signatures?"

"Yes Sir, Elsie can do that" she squeaked in happiness.

He showed her the quill and watched as she pointed her finger at it. A blue light emerged from its tip and surrounded the Quill. After a moment she nodded and smiled.

"I know now Sir, Elsie will be helping you"

Draco smiled and gave her a little black box containing the ring and a note to his mate. After a moment and lots of bows and thanking, the Elf popped out again.

Draco felt relieved and put on his own ring, after a moment it became invisible. This was something Draco had spelled them to do, so they wouldn't be able to recognise each other. After a little while he got up and went out for breakfast.

The week went by rather fast, and on Saturday after Draco had been to a meeting with the Headmaster and the Professors he went down to the Quidditch pitch to see the tryouts for the Slytherin team. He went up to the stands and overlooked the students competing for the different positions. After a couple of minutes he found that he couldn't take his eyes off Orion and the way he flew perfectly around the pitch. He admired his talent on the broom, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that it reminded him of someone, the way he easily dived and swooped around the other players. It was as if he had seen those flying skills before. As he sat in his own thoughts another person joined him on the stands. He turned around and to his dismay, saw that it was Pansy. He let out a long sigh as she went straight towards him.

"Draky sweetie, where have you been? I have been looking for you for ages! And yesterday too." She said with a slight pout

"I have been busy with my Head Boy duties." He said without looking at her. In stead he looked out at the players, who where in the process of packing up.

"It's quite cosy up here alone isn't it Draky?" she asked trying to get closer to the blond.

Draco hurriedly stood up to avoid her.

"I have to be somewhere" he said and turned around, almost running towards the stairs leading down to the grounds.

"Draky! Wait up, I'll walk with you there, Draky slow down you're going too fast" she almost yelled at his retrieving back.

Draco groaned and walked faster to get away from her. When he made it to the grounds he could still hear her calling for him to wait. He panicked. He didn't want to deal with her right now, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He saw the Quidditch locker rooms nearby and ran towards it to hide in there. At least she wouldn't be able to go inside as it was the boy's locker room.

He flung the door open while looking over his shoulder to see if she had seen where he went. When he didn't see her, he hurried inside and slammed the door shot. Breathing out in relief he turned around sensing someone else in the room.

What he saw made him completely taken aback. In front of him where the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. And he was naked in all of Gods glory. Draco couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at the naked guy in front of him. After a couple of seconds he realized who it was. After swallowing the lump in his throat he stammered out an apology.

"Sorry Orion I didn't know you were in here. I was trying to get away from Pansy."

Draco felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he started to breathe irregularly. When Orion pulled his boxers on Draco realized to his further embarrassment that he had been staring at his groin the whole time. And sweet Merlin, that was truly an amazing sight. He desperately tried to say something to make the awkward moment more bearable. He saw the tattoo on Orion's abdomen just above his groin and decided to ask about that.

"Mischief Managed huh?" he managed to get out with a little more composure than before.

"What kind of mischief?" he asked as he got curious about what it meant.

Orion smirked at him and winked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said before going out the door, now completely dressed.

Draco slumped down on the bench completely amazed "Yeah I really would" he whispered.

After a couple of minutes he realized exactly what had happened and he felt bad about the way he had acted. He shouldn't be this attracted to another guy when he had a soul mate. But damn! Why did Orion have to be this gorgeous? It was completely impossible not to be attracted to that guy.

When he came back up to the castle he tried to forget about the situation and concentrate about his Head Boy duties. He had to host a meeting together with Padma for the prefects. At the meeting with the Headmaster and the professors they had been told that the school would host a Halloween party for the entire school. It would be the Head student's and the prefect's jobs to help plan and arrange it. After some time they had decided that it would be a masquerade party where everyone had to dress up and wear masks. This fact made Draco think that it would be a perfect situation to meet his mate without revealing their identities. As soon as the meeting was over he hurried down to his room so he could suggest the plan to his soul mate.

_**Love? I have an idea to how we can meet without revealing ourselves to each other…**_

_Really? That would be amazing._

_**There is going to be a Halloween party, everyone has to dress up and wear masks... What do you think? **_

_I don't know Halloween isn't my favourite day; I'm kind of lame to be around._

_**If you'll come I promise to give you a good night kiss :D**_

_I'll go, but only for you_

_**That's what I like to hear. But don't worry; I'll make sure you'll have a good night. I'll be able to treat you like the prince you are.**_

_Wow, I've never had anybody talk to me like that before and I know I've never had anyone want to treat me like I was something special._

_**You deserve it my love! You ARE something special, and I'll make sure you'll never doubt that for the rest of my life.**_

_I really don't deserve you love, but I am so glad to have you for my own._

_**Oh, it's quite the contrary actually, I don't deserve you.**_

_Well then we are agreed, we don't deserve each other, the fates just decided to bless us this time._

_**Indeed. Well I'm going to bed now, sleep well and sweet dreams my love.**_

_And to you as well love._

Draco put the journal down and went to sleep with a huge smile plastered on his face. That night he dreamt of a masked face and a lingering kiss.

A couple of weeks later Draco went with Blaise to Hogsmeade to buy a costume. He had made sure no one else would be joining them. He wanted his costume to be a complete secret to everyone. He had thought about asking Orion to go with them, but he was still embarrassed about their meeting in the locker rooms and found that he couldn't look the guy in the eyes at times. So he only went with Blaise.

"Drake? Why all this secrecy about your costume?" Blaise asked curiously

"Well, I just want it to be a surprise that's all. And because I don't want people to know why I chose that costume." He said trying to sound sincere.

"What are you planning to dress up as then?"

"Er, a fictional character from my favourite book." He said nervously.

"Which character?"

"Mr. Darcy" he said while blushing.

"Who is that? I've never heard about him. Which book did you say it was?"

Draco murmured his reply while looking away.

"I'm sorry, Drake, I didn't really hear that." Blaise said with a smirk, he got the feeling that the blond was somehow embarrassed about it.

"I said the book is Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen" he said a little louder.

"Isn't that some Muggle romance novel?" he asked now fully grinning

"YES Blaise, now will you please quit asking more questions? Or did I make a mistake by asking you to come with me?" Draco said, anger starting to rise up inside him.

"No you definitely didn't. I have to see this. This will be hilarious." He said laughing out loud.

"Why I ever let you be my friend I'll never know." He said regretfully while Blaise kept laughing.

That evening in the Great Hall Draco was still a bit bitter towards Blaise for teasing him about his costume, because of that he completely ignored him. After he had eaten he walked out of the hall without at word to him and went on his evening patrol of the castle.

Meanwhile Blaise had gone to Draco's room to apologise to him, but when he got there he found the room empty. He decided to leave a note for the blond to know he had been there. He went over to Draco's nightstand and took a quill to write him a message.

_Hey Mr. Charming_

_I had hoped you would be here so I could apologize for today._

_But still, I can't wait to see you in that sexy costume; maybe you could give me an early preview??_

_I'll come back later tonight; please do wait up for me._

_See you Hot Stud ! :D_

When he had written his message he left.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 11

Orion flopped down on his bed with a groan. There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and he would be going into the town alone. He had asked Blaise, but Blaise had already told Draco he'd go with him and Dray had made it clear his costume was a secret. Dumbledore had only scheduled the trip to allow people to buy costumes for the masquerade party being held on Halloween which was two weeks away. Orion rolled over on his back with a sigh. Halloween was not a day he really wanted to celebrate. His mother had been killed that day and his father imprisoned not long after. Halloween was the day he had been sent to live with the Dursleys. He had promised his mate though. They were going to dress up so they couldn't be recognized and spend the party together before going back to secrecy.

"Hey Pup." Sirius greeted entering the room.

"Dad! What's a Lion doing in the Snakes Den?" Orion sat up trying to put a happy smile on his face.

"Blaise let me in. He was worried when you didn't show up for dinner" Sirius flopped down on the bed next to his son.

"I'm okay just, I don't know. My new life is supposed to be better than my old one and it doesn't feel any different." Orion shrugged.

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked.

"I only have two close friends and more often than not they are busy with each other. I have a mate who I am pretty sure I'm in love with, but we've never even met and neither of us are ready to yet.

I still have a damn obnoxious fan club that follows me around everywhere. I'm more alone than I ever was." Orion whined.

"So you're going to Hogsmeade by yourself then." Sirius grinned.

"Did you just figure that out through what I said or did someone tell you?" Orion asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are more like me than I ever could have hoped or imagined pup." Sirius chuckled. "You put on this cocky exterior but when it comes to love you are as insecure as a nerd on a date with a prom queen. That's why you act cocky to cover up your insecurities." Sirius gave Orion a knowing look and the boy sighed.

"You're exactly right."

"I know I am. Now why don't you go into town with Fred and George?" Sirius suggested.

"I can't." Orion's voice was muffled by his pillow.

"Why not?" Sirius pried.

Orion rolled over and thought how to best choose his words.

"My mate is the jealous type and when someone who is attracted to me touches me my mate and I suffer immense pain. George snook into my dorm one day and kissed me and well now my mate doesn't want me anywhere near him."

"Oh, Wow that does make things difficult." Sirius sat cross-legged on the end of the bed. "You've been spending a lot of time with Draco and Blaise why can't you go with them?"

"Draco says his costume is an absolute secret and Blaise is the only one allowed to see it before the party." Orion monotoned exactly what Draco had said.

"Okay so go with me and Moony." Orion looked at his father sceptically. "Come on we'll get you a new tattoo." The older Black bribed.

"Okay." Orion agreed with a smile.

Sirius made his leave and Orion lay back into his pillows staring at the canopy of his bed as a feeling of raw hatred surged through him. It wasn't his own, he knew that it was his mates. It would pass in a few minutes. He went through this a lot and every time he asked his mate about it he was told not to worry so much.

Orion rolled off the bed with a groan, he had Quidditch practice. Normally Tuesday couldn't go by quick enough so he could be back on his broom which he had discovered was fast enough to give him whiplash if he wasn't careful.

He met his team on the field Blaise approached him.

"Oh captain my captain what drills are we running today?"

Orion had given Blaise one of the Chaser positions and found the dark skinned boy kept him sane.

The other two chasers were third year girls Tabitha Riley and Isabella Rose. Theodore Nott a fellow seventh year had taken the keeper position and the boy who had challenged Orion on the first day was one of the beaters, Orion knew what his name was but continued to call him hot shot. Every single time he did that the boy would become red in the face and shout "It's Anthony Scotts!" The other beater was a fourth year Joshua Price. Orion set up some practice runs with everyone and took off into the air not noticing Blaise behind him until they were about a hundred feet up.

"Orion hold up!" Blaise shouted.

Orion levelled out his broom and sat waiting for Blaise to level beside of him.

"Are you okay? You missed dinner and you've seemed really off lately."

"I'm okay I've just had a lot on my mind is all." Orion replied not willing himself to meet his friend's eyes.

"Look Out!" Someone below shouted and Orion looked up just in time to see a Bludger careening straight for Blaise. It hit him square in the chest. Orion didn't waste any time as Blaise fell from his broom taking off like a rocket after him.

"Accio Blaise!" He shouted hoping against everything it would work. Blaise stopped falling and instead flew straight at him.

He caught him but the force knocked him backwards and sent them both towards the ground. Blaise landed on top of Orion.

With a painful crack, Orion heard one thing before it all went black.

"You saved my life." Blaise whispered.

Orion awoke with a groan several hours later in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey fussing over him. Blaise was in the bed next to his and Draco sat in the chair in between them. Draco's face looked drawn and pale and Blaise looked like he had been crying.

"Who is responsible for that Bludger?" Orion raged, remembering what had happened Blaise sat forward.

"Orion!" He gasped.

"I know what my damned name is, who hit that Bludger? Was it hot shot?" Orion sat up now.

"Mr. Black lay back down this instant and watch your language." Madame Pomfrey ordered.

Orion made a noise that sounded like he was growling at her and lay back down. She looked him over and forced a potion down his throat before leaving him alone to converse with his friends.

"You crazy idiot you saved my life." Blaise burst into tears.

"Wait till I get a hold of the person who endangered it in the first place." Orion grumbled.

Draco continued to sit in the back ground not saying anything.

"Dray are you in there?" Orion asked.

Draco shook his head coming back to reality.

"Sorry I was thinking, yeah I'm here." He smiled weakly.

"So, do you know what your dressing up as for the Halloween thing?" Blaise asked trying to break the silence.

"I have the perfect costume all planned out. But you will just have to wait until the party to see what it is."

Orion grinned mischievously.

The three boys chatted for a little bit, Draco staying rather quiet and when dinner time rolled around Draco left. Orion had just finished eating his own meal when Sirius and Remus burst into the room rushing over to him.

"Orion are you okay?" Sirius exclaimed pulling his son into a bone crushing hug.

"I will be if you don't break any more bones." Orion wheezed.

"Sirius you are crushing him, let go." Remus chuckled pulling him into a lighter hug once Sirius had let go.

"Would it kill you to go at least one school year without ending up in here?" Remus whispered in his ear.

"It appears that way." Orion laughed.

The two men sat down and fretted over Orion until Madame Pomfrey stood her ground and made them leave.

"I am not a student any more Pomfrey!" Sirius growled. "I am a professor and this is my son."

"And I am a Healer and this is my infirmary. Out!" She demanded.

Sirius looked like a wounded puppy but he hugged Orion grumbling about the wicked witch of the hospital wing.

Orion didn't get released until Friday after classes. He had had Dobby bring him his journal and quill so his mate wouldn't get too worried and it was Blaise who showed up to help him carry the gifts he had received from his fan club Blaise had been released the day before Orion. Draco had only been back once or twice.

Orion had begun to wonder if Blaise could be his mate but then found it impossibly Blaise was asleep whenever Orion wrote his mate most nights.

Or at least he thought he was, he always closed his bed hangings before writing and put his headphones in.

When they exited the hospital the throng of girls who usually followed Orion around were all there.

"Yes ladies the marvellous Orion Black has once again decided to grace you with his presence." Orion bowed to them with a wink making them all sigh and giggle.

"You are worse than Draco teasing like that, you know you don't have any interest in any of them." Blaise chuckled.

"Yeah but its fun to tease and flirt all the same." Orion smiled.

He had been instructed by Madame Pomfrey to go straight to bed when he got back to his room and on that condition he would be allowed to go to Hogsmeade the next day.

"Life saving and Hogsmeade this week. Halloween party next week. I'd say its been an eventful month so far." Blaise laughed.

"I would say so." Orion agreed crawling into bed and to his surprise Blaise laid down on top of the blankets next to him.

"So what is this journal you're always writing in?" Blaise asked out of the blue.

"Blaise can I trust you?" Orion asked turning so he was looking the other boy in the eyes.

"Of course you can Ry."

Orion rolled his eyes Blaise was constantly giving him new nick names.

"I'm writing to my soul mate."

When Blaise looked at him questioningly Orion sighed and explained everything to him.

"Wow, no wonder you've had a lot on your mind." Blaise commented after understanding it all.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here and I know Draco can seem a little aloof sometimes but he's a good guy too."

"Thanks Blaise." Orion said with a yawn. He knew there was no way Blaise was his mate now.

"No problem, now get some sleep. It's a Hogsmeade day tomorrow."

"I know it's also a new tattoo day tomorrow." Orion grinned pulling his curtains shut before Blaise could question him.

The next morning Orion was awoken by Sirius pouncing on him.

"Let me guess Blaise let you in?" He grumbled.

"No actually he just woke me up the same way." Blaise yawned sitting up bleary eyed.

"I don't need anyone to let me in I'm a professor." Sirius replied haughtily putting his nose in the air.

"Wonderful." Orion groaned. "Let me get a shower and we can go."

Sirius stretched out on his son's bed and seemed perfectly content to wait.

Orion rolled his eyes pulling out his quill and journal.

_Good Morning love, Have fun in Hogsmeade today._

_**You do the same love, pick out something sexy for me.**_

Orion hopped off the bed racing Blaise to the shower and winning. Blaise groaned.

"Every damn morning."

"Blaise," Orion peaked out a crack in the door. "Promise not to touch me and I'll share the shower it's big enough for ten people anyway."

Blaise seemed to contemplate it for a moment.

"Thank Merlin." He finally spoke running into the bathroom before Orion could change his mind.

Orion walked out into the bedroom with nothing on.

"Merlin Orion, What gave you the impression I wanted to see my son naked?" Sirius griped.

"You are the one that decided to lounge on my bed while I got ready there pops." Orion replied.

Sirius groaned burying his face in the pillow. Orion pulled out a long sleeve cotton turtle neck that was the exact shade of turquoise as his eyes and a pair of blue jeans. Once he was dressed Sirius looked at him.

"That turtle neck makes you look gay." Was his only comment. Orion just gave him a blank look.

"Right point taken come on lets go we'll get breakfast in town." Sirius grabbed his wrist dragging him out the door.

Remus met them at the front doors to the castle and the three made their way down to the town. Orion was extremely glad he'd grabbed his leather jacket, it was rather cold out. At the three broomsticks Madame Rosmerta served them heaping plates of pancakes bacon and eggs. She paid special attention to Remus smiling at him and touching his arm when she asked if he needed anything.

"I think Madame Rosmerta has a thing for you Moony." Orion commented cheekily.

Remus blushed. "No I don't think so she was just doing what's good for business."

"I paid the bill. She wasn't all over me." Sirius argued.

"Oh good grief the two of you together are impossible." Remus huffed causing the other two to start laughing.

"Where to first kiddo?" Sirius asked ignoring Remus' pouty face.

"You promised me a tattoo." Orion replied easily.

"Do you already know what you want?" Remus asked taking an interest in the conversation.

"I do indeed." Orion grinned.

They entered the tattoo shop and Orion took his seat and to his surprise Sirius took a seat as well with another artist.

"So what are we getting Pup?" He asked.

"We?"

"Yep I'm getting a matching tattoo to whatever you get." Sirius' eyes were dancing with amusement.

"I think you and Remus should both get the marauder tattoo." Orion replied.

"No! Absolutely not!" Remus flung his hands out looking like a baseball umpire.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Sirius and Orion shared a mischievous look.

"No!" Remus replied adamantly.

"Marauder across the back then you can get Padfoot across your chest and Remus can get Moony across his." Orion offered.

After puppy dog looks from Orion and Sirius Remus was seated getting tattooed along with his friend and godson. Orion had decided upon five nautical stars going up both forearms since he didn't have a marauder name which Sirius promised they would correct as soon as they returned to the castle.

"We'll get you a potion to find your Animagus form and then we can give you a name." Sirius decided.

Orion was getting the finishing touches on his stars when Blaise and Draco entered the shop, Remus and Sirius had their shirts back on waiting for him.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Orion asked handing the artist money for the tattoo.

"We were walking by and saw you through the window." Blaise replied.

"Let's see." Draco demanded.

Orion held out his arms and Draco ran his finger gently down the stars. Orion suppressed a shudder at the warm feeling that followed Draco's finger. Draco suddenly snatched his hand back like he had been bitten.

"We were getting ready to head back to the castle for lunch would you like to join us?" Blaise offered.

"We still have shopping to do but thank you for the offer." Orion politely declined trying to hide the disappointment he felt over the loss of contact with Draco. He knew he was going to hear an ear full from his mate when he got back to his room. The group left the shop together and went their separate ways a little ways up the street, Blaise and Draco to the castle and The Marauders to a clothing store.

"So what are you going as?" Remus asked as Orion rifled through clothing racks.

"A demon." Was all they got out of Orion before he grabbed a few articles of clothing and disappeared into a dressing room. He stepped out wearing a pair of leather pants that had to have been magic, they were so tight that there was no other way Orion could have put them on. He was wearing a mesh shirt, the ensemble left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Wow!" Was all Sirius could say his mouth stayed in a comical O shape.

Remus stood there staring at him mouth agape for a moment.

"There is no way you could possibly be thinking about wearing that." He then chastised.

"Why not?" Orion asked crossing his arms defiantly.

"Because. It's. It's not decent!" He spluttered.

"So what no one will know its me. I'm going to hide my tattoos and wear a mask with it." Orion closed the conversation, changed back into his clothes and went to purchase the new ones. They made a few more stops before returning to the castle for dinner. They agreed that Orion would sneak out of his room after everyone was asleep so he wouldn't have to explain his absence. After dinner Orion went to his room to wait until he could go to Sirius' he was excited and nervous at the same time. He was hiding behind his hangings when Blaise came in a little while later. He had gotten a message from his mate but he didn't think it was from his mate. More like for his mate.

_**Hey Mr. Charming**_

_**I had hoped you would be here so I could apologize for today.**_

_**But still, I can't wait to see you in that sexy costume; maybe you could give me an early preview??**_

_**I'll come back later tonight; please do wait up for me.**_

_**See you Hot Stud ! :D**_

_I don't know what to make of this but I promise you I'm not happy with it. _

Orion waited for a response for at least fifteen minutes.

_You could at least have the decency to explain yourself._

_**What are you talking about?**_

_So you're going to play stupid about the love note someone accidentally wrote to you with the quill_

_**What love note? I haven't been in my room for hours.**_

_So you don't know why someone would call you Mr. Charming and hot stud? Or why someone would ask for an early preview of you in your sexy costume? Or maybe why they want you to wait up for them?_

_**What?? Did it have a name signed?**_

_No, it just said they'd be back later tonight_

Orion was getting annoyed Blaise had left again which was good because Orion had started muttering obscenities to himself.

_**Hmm okay.. I guess it was one of my friends, I'm sure he was only joking.**_

_Yes, I'm sure he was._

_**I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable about it.. I guarantee you there's nothing between us.**_

_You really shouldn't leave your quill where others can get a hold of it Love_

_**No, it was careless of me, I'll be more careful from now on.**_

_Thank you love and I wanted to tell you I won't be in my room tonight and probably won't be able to write you again until some time tomorrow._

_**Okay thanks for letting me know. Sleep well.**_

Orion wasn't sure if Blaise had ever come back so he was extra quiet slipping out the door with his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. He arrived at the door to Sirius' rooms and whispered Mischief Managed. The map cleared itself and the door opened. Sirius had him lay down on the couch before handing him a potion.

"You probably won't wake up until tomorrow." Sirius informed him before Orion downed the purple liquid.

"Tastes like grapes." Orion murmured before losing consciousness.

_He was flying but he didn't feel a broom beneath him. Everything was so liberating. Tree tops blurred past him and the air filtered through his wings. The earth below him was a green smudge._ _He flew low over a lake. Catching sight of his reflection he faltered and almost splashed into the water._ _Yellow eyes were staring back at him from his reflection. His feathers were turquoise, blue and green, it was breath taking like water had taken a solid form._

Orion woke with a start sitting up with a gasp. A blanket fell from him and only embers still burnt in the fireplace. Sirius was hunched over in an armchair sleeping and Remus was from the sounds of it making tea in the kitchenette area.

"Good morning pup." He greeted coming into view.

"Good morning Remus." Orion replied still vividly remembering his dream.

"Pup is awake." Remus nudged Sirius awake.

"Well? Spill it."

"I'm sorry my four legged friends but I will not be joining you on the ground. It seems I am a Phoenix."

Orion seemed rather put out until Sirius tackled him into a hug.

"Fire-wing." He announced. "I am so proud of you! We will start working on your transformation over Christmas break.

"Fire-wing, Moony and Padfoot. The last of the Marauders." Remus clapped Orion on the shoulder.

"Alright guys I'm going to get back to my room." Orion hugged them and departed.

Orion smiled and hearing Blaise stir opened the hangings on his bed.

"Morning Blaise." He greeted.

"Morning where were you last night?" Blaise asked groggily.

"With Dad. I learned what my Animagus form is." Orion replied. Blaise then bombarded him with questions. Blaise was still playing twenty questions on the way to breakfast and once there he told Draco.

"Orion knows what his Animagus form is!"

The questioning started all over again. The three went to Draco's head boy quarters and whiled away the time till lunch talking and playing games of chess. Orion was pleased to discover that even as bad as he was he could beat Blaise. After lunch Blaise and Orion headed to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey hot shot!" Orion called out as soon as the other boy was in sight.

"My name is..."

"I don't give a flying fuck what your name is. You are lucky you are still on this team. To intentionally try to harm a team mate. Your captain for that matter. What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Blaise placed a calming hand on Orion's shoulder.

"Run now." He told the boy through clenched teeth.

"What?" The boy looked at him confused.

"Start running laps around the pitch now." Not giving him time to complain Orion mounted his broom and took off into the sky. Blaise got the team started on some drills and followed Orion into the sky again.

"Wow, nice temper." He joked catching up.

"Sorry." Orion mumbled.

"What are you apologizing for the git had it coming." Blaise grinned.

"My friends are my family and I protect my family." Orion growled.

"Your eyes change color did you know?" Blaise commented off handily.

"Hmm, no didn't know that." Orion replied watching his team. "Get your head out of your ass Nott you could have blocked that!" He yelled.

"Yeah when you're angry they are like this weird blue like the sky in the summer. When you're happy they are turquoise and when you're sad or brooding over something they are like stone gray." Blaise explained himself. "Your mate is lucky." He then commented wistfully flying down to join the team in practice.

Class resumed the next day but no one knew why because with the dance coming up the following day none of the students were paying any attention. Most of the teachers gave up and let them do what they wanted as long as it was class related. Professor Snape of course wasn't one of them. Class on Friday was an accident waiting to happen, the class which was shared with the Gryffindors was the last class of the day, and they were being let out of transfiguration for the day. With winter coming in quickly the class was brewing pepper up potion for the hospital wing. Orion was quietly doing his potion with Blaise at his side. Tired and aggravated Orion had been up late talking to his mate and he had woken up grumpy for some reason. Blaise more or less left him to himself sensing his bad mood. Actually he had sat down looked at Orion's eyes and said.

"You're in a bad mood I'll leave you alone until you're ready to talk."

A Gryffindor passing by Orion's cauldron paused for a moment pretending to stop and tie his shoe. When he stood back up something was in his hand and Orion grabbed the student's wrist before it could be dropped in his cauldron.

"Seamus Finnegan isn't it?" Orion hissed.

"Let go of me you snake." Seamus demanded in his Irish accent.

"What are you trying to drop in my cauldron?" Orion asked prying the boys hand open. A vile of a powdered substance was clenched there. "Powdered Asphodel root! Are you serious? Do you have any idea what that would do?" Orion began losing his temper still holding on to Seamus' arm.

"Let go of me!" The Gryffindor demanded swinging out the arm that wasn't being held punching Orion in the jaw. Orion kicked out his leg and had Finnegan on the ground with his wand pointed into his throat in seconds.

"What is the meaning of this!" Snape thundered, Orion rolled his eyes not moving knowing Snape had been watching the whole thing.

"You saw it, he was trying to put powdered Asphodel root in my potion Professor." Orion said calmly while his eyes blazed.

"Let him go Mr. Black." Snape ordered torn between his hate for Gryffindors and his hate for the spawn of Sirius Black. "Thirty points Mr. Finnegan get back to work all of you!"

Orion sat back down ignoring Draco who was looking at him from across the room and Blaise who was right next to him boring a hole into the side of his head.

"Staring at me is not going to get your potion done Blaise." He mumbled.

As soon as class was over Orion stormed out, younger students scattering to get out of his path. Orion was laying on his bed jaw tight, headphones in blaring with music when Blaise entered with Draco behind him.

"Orion talk to us." Blaise pleaded. Orion read it on his lips being unable to hear him.

His response was to pull his bed hangings shut and ignore them.

"Maybe his soul mate will talk some sense into him." Blaise mumbled to the empty room after Draco had left.

_**Are you okay I felt negative emotions rolling all day.**_

Orion looked at the message in disgust he wasn't in the mood.

_Don't worry so much._

He sent back his mates usual reply.

Orion showed up for dinner with his headphones in and left the same way without saying a word to anyone. He went straight to bed ignoring the quill thumping away in his drawer. He felt better the next morning and decided to wake Blaise by pouncing on him. He regretted it soon after though. As he yelped falling away from the boy in pain.

"God not you too? Is there anyone in this castle that doesn't have a crush on me?"

"Sorry Ry' I know you have a mate that's why I never told you. It's not like I'm in love with you or anything. It's just a crush." Blaise rambled his ears turning red.

"No big deal Blaise that just hurt like hell." Orion stretched going to answer the quill banging to be let out of the drawer.

_**What happened?**_

_Apparently my room mate has a crush on me so when I woke him up it was a not so pleasant surprise._

_**Am I going to have to beat the whole school off of you with a stick or just the male population?**_

_Hey at least you know you're getting something good._

_**Someone good, not something Love.**_

After lunch the day of the party all of the Prefects and teachers as well as the Head Boy and Head Girl started decorating and preparing. It was rumoured that the weird sisters would once again be performing. Orion was working on his defence against the dark arts homework when he came across a question. Sirius was in the Great Hall and Orion decided to go ask him about what he needed to know. No sooner had he made it into the Great Hall when he noticed Draco standing on a table levitating decorations. Orion decided to walk up and say hello. Draco stepped to far back and toppled off of the table into Orion's arms.

"Fancy meeting you like this Dray." Orion winked at the blond in his arms not setting him down.

"So how are you today, looking forward to the dance?"

Draco's breathing was becoming forced again as Orion held a completely normal conversation as if Draco wasn't cradled against his hard chest.

"Um Orion put me down please." Draco whimpered.

"Sure why didn't you ask? Make sure to save me a dance tonight Dray." Orion called over his shoulder spying Sirius.

**AN: Just to warn you, next chapter they will meet and there is going to be Fluff! You have been warned :D**


	12. Chapter 12

N: We have decided to mix the pov's for this chapter. The first part will be Draco until the line, then Orion, and at last one more part from Draco. We hope it's not too confusing.

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 12

Draco was fuming. He was helping with the decorations on the Great Hall and hating every minute of it. He would much rather be spending his time with getting ready for the party. But he had to get this over with before he could do that. Padma had made him in charge of the floating pumpkins over the tables and he was now trying to levitate them while standing on the tables. His mind was elsewhere though. He couldn't stop daydreaming about the party tonight and when he got to meet his mate. Earlier that day he had made a mask for his mate and gotten a House Elf to deliver it to him like he had with the rings. Blaise had been with him at the time and had looked at him curiously when Draco didn't want to explain why he was sending a mask to someone else. He didn't want Blaise to know about the whole "Soul Mate" thing, for all he knew he would probably end up revealing it to the entire school by accident, and then his cover would be blown. So he had kept it secret and was set on keeping it that way.

Draco sighed, he had once again had his mind on other things than the decorating and it was therefore taking longer time. He cursed himself and made to jump off the table to collect more pumpkins when he tripped and fell backwards towards the floor. _Damn!_ He thought and waited for the inevitable crash he would feel when he made contact with the floor. What he felt though was not what he expected.

"Oompf" all the air was punched out of his lungs when he collided with something warm and firm. He slowly opened his eyes to see what he had landed on, or who because now he felt to arms holding him tight against a chest. A feeling of deep content rushed through him before he finally opened his eyes and saw the outline of Orion Black.

"Fancy meeting you like this Dray." Orion said while he blinked at him

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _Draco felt the heat burning in his cheeks as he remembered the last time they had been alone together in the locker rooms.

"So how are you today, looking forward to the dance?" Orion asked with a huge smile.

_Bloody Hell, how can he act so normal?_ Draco suddenly found it hard to breathe as Orion kept holding him tight to his chest. Using all of his last resolve he finally uttered a sentence.

"Um Orion put me down please." Draco whimpered. _Please don't_ he thought instantly as he had uttered his sentence.

"Sure why didn't you ask? Make sure to save me a dance tonight Dray." Orion called over his shoulder as he walked away grinning.

"Damn!" Draco cursed under his breath and instantly felt guilt welling up inside as he thought about his mate. He hated the way Orion so easily made him speechless and create feelings inside him when it should only be his mate that did that to him.

He was more eager now than ever to be finished with the decorations so he could get ready for the party when he would finally meet his mate. Hopefully he would forget all about Orion by then.

* * *

Orion headed up to his room two hours in advance to prepare for the party ignoring Blaise's taunts of him being worse than a girl. He had a lot of charm work to get done. He started by lengthening his hair down to his waist and braiding it, he spelled one section of the braid red and tied it off at the bottom with a piece of leather. Next he hid all of his tattoos under glamours making them invisible to the naked eye. After taking care of his physical appearance he moved on to his costume. Orion took his mesh shirt cutting it up the sides then laced it back together with strips of leather to hold it together. With that complete he cut slits in the leather pants above the knees and then three going up each hip. The ensemble was completed with leather combat boots a leather choker and a set of black and red costume wings spelled to rustle and move like they were real.

"Wow Ry is that you?" Blaise asked coming into the room to get ready.

"Not tonight it isn't." Orion responded quietly. Tying on his mask

His mate had sent it to him to make it easier to spot him. It was covered in red velvet with a shimmery black dragon curled around the left eye.

Blaise eyed the mask for a minute.

"Where did you get that mask Orio?"

"My mate sent it to me so he could recognize me Ace." Orion figured if Blaise was going to keep giving him weird nicknames he would return the favour.

To his surprise Blaise smiled.

"No one has ever given me a nick name before!" He exclaimed throwing his arms out to hug Orion before stopping himself.

"Oh go ahead a quick one I can endure the tingle." Orion rolled his eyes accepting the hug and only slightly wincing at the sharp pain that shot through him.

"All right well you better get going your mate will be waiting." Blaise finally pulled away looking at the taller boy in front of him.

Orion made his way nervously to the Great Hall. He was awestruck upon entering. The Heads, Teachers, and Prefects had done an amazing job. Tapestries lined the walls depicting what appeared to be Muggle fairy tales. Knights in shining armour, princesses and fair maidens in distress. There were a few holding the school and house crests.

Candle filled chandeliers hung beneath the ceiling sparkling with stars like the sky above it.

Long tables lined the walls bending under the weight of the refreshments sitting upon them.

Several smaller tables were scattered around the dance floor and a few balconies had been constructed off of the hall for students to get some fresh air.

A hand on Orion's shoulder caused him to jump.

"I'm sorry love it was not my intention to startle you."

Orion turned to face the speaker and lost his own voice.

Soft brown wavy hair fell to just below his ears, a plain silver mask hid his facial features but he was eyeing Orion with stone gray eyes. Eyes Orion had seen somewhere before.

A black tailcoat was worn over a white bard shirt which was left unlaced revealing a perfect chest. And a pair of dark tight fitting pants left little to Orion's imagination. The whole look was finished off with leather riding boots

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." Orion found himself mesmerized by the soft movement of his mate's lips.

"Not at all I've only been here a few moments myself." Orion finally found his voice and blushed scarlet when his mate took his hand and bowed placing a kiss on his knuckle.

As he rose Orion chuckled.

"Mr. Darcy I presume?"

"Yes, how did you know?" His mates voice was silky even when full of surprise.

"Pride and Prejudice is one of my favourites. Even when I thought I was straight I kind of had a crush on Mr. Darcy, or at least I wanted to be him" Orion admitted allowing his mate to take his hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

Orion slid his arms around his mate's waist smiling when he felt arms draping around his neck.

"But I do have to say you are far sexier than I ever imagined Mr. Darcy."

A light blush appeared on the fair cheeks of his mate and in the dim candle light Orion could make out a slight sprinkling of freckles.

"Let's hope you aren't quite as prideful as Mr. Darcy."

"I make no promises." His mate chuckled. "Since you guessed me right away what about you? You seem to have been far more creative than me."

"Why Mr. Darcy, don't you know a demon when you see one?" Orion asked quirking up an eyebrow.

"A demon? Never. An angel perhaps. Fallen from above to bless me with your presence for an evening. But even if you were a demon, I would only be too happy to die by your hands" His mate shook his head.

"The things you say. I wish I could go on forever listening to you say them." Orion murmured pulling his mate tight against his chest as if afraid to let go.

"You will have your wish.. You are my prince and I will always treat you as such." His mate replied leading him off of the dance floor when the song ended. They made their way to one of the balconies where several couples were already gathered talking softly amongst themselves.

A soft touch traced its way up Orion's forearms and he was grateful the glamours he had placed there held.

All of a sudden he was looking deep into the depths of his mate's endless orbs and like a magnet he felt himself drawn forward.

His mate met him half way and their lips locked in a soft passion.

People around them began to whisper in awe and amazement at the golden glow surrounding the couple. The two teens went on unaware of it all until they had to part for air.

By then everyone else had disappeared back inside.

Orion traced his loves jaw with a Quidditch calloused finger and the slightly smaller boy leaned into the touch with a soft sigh.

"I love you." Orion whispered tilting his chin up to meet his eye.

"And I love you my angel." His mate responded leaning into Orion's chest inhaling deeply.

"It's going to be impossible to go back to simply being pen pals after this." Orion groaned wrapping his arms around his mate.

"It doesn't have to be that way. Say the word and I'll remove my mask and any other glamours or spells hiding my identity. Tell me you're ready and I'll drop to my knee and replace that promise ring." His mate seemed to be pleading with him and it made Orion's heart melt.

"Not yet my love. What of your mother and the pure blood girl she wishes for you?" Orion questioned.

"You are right of course my angel." His mate replied sadly. "I will be speaking with my mother very soon."

Orion gave his mate one of his most brilliant smiles.

"Good, Because once we introduce ourselves formally I want you to be able to show me off not hide me away in shame."

"You are not an object or possession for me to brag about my angel. However you are right I have no wish to hide you away."

"You genuinely are one in a million love." Orion chuckled leading his mate back inside to the dance floor a faster paced song was now playing and Orion pulled his mate to him. His mates back flush against his chest Orion's hands on his waist.

They began to move together in a rather provocative way grinding and dipping to the music. They were again so caught up in each other they didn't notice most of the couples around them had stopped dancing to watch the two. All of them but one wondering who the couple was.

Blaise was the lone soul who stood to the side with a knowing smirk on his face.

The music slowed and Orion turned his mate around once again pulling him to his chest for the last dance of the night. Both of them absorbed as much of the other as they could.

"Every time I think I've figured out who you are something contradicts my theory I just can't figure out who you are."

"I wish you wouldn't try." Orion admitted quietly lacing his fingers through his mates leaving the near empty hall and into the corridor.

"Go to Lady Catherine, Mr. Darcy and tell her your intentions. But I don't think she will approve of your relationship with a lowly commoner such as myself." Orion teased hiding in one of the many secret passageways hidden behind a tapestry.

"If it is what you desire I will speak with her tonight. I know she won't be happy but this is a battle I am willing to fight."

Orion picked up his mate kissing him roughly and his mate circled his legs around Orion's waist as his back met hard concrete. Orion's hands found their way under his mates arse kissing a path down his neck and nibbling his collar bone.

"Angel?"

Orion looked at his mate his eyes hazy and lust filled.

"We can't angel. Not here. Not now."

"Don't worry love you aren't going to be raped by a virgin in an empty hallway." Orion sighed sitting him down but not letting go even with his feet planted solidly on the floor.

"Let me walk you to your dorm." His mate requested.

'That would be a bit of a give-away wouldn't it Love?" Orion asked wishing they were going to the same place not wanting to leave his mates presence.

"You're right again my angel. A good night kiss then?"

Orion leaned forward claiming his mates lips with his own.

"Good night my love." Orion whispered pulling away and striding out of the tapestry and down the hall.

"Good night my angel." Orion heard his mate call to his retreating back.

Draco was truly conflicted.

He had just spend the most amazing night with his mate at the party, but something inside him kept reminding him of Orion. Every touch and smile reminded him of Orion, but still it couldn't be. Orion was so outgoing and sure about him self, which was the exact opposite of his mate. But still. When they had danced and his mate had had his arms around him, Draco was strongly reminded of the incident earlier that afternoon when Orion had cached him. But when they had been up on the balcony Draco had searched his arms to see if there were any tattoos like he knew Orion had on his arms. There were none.

Draco really didn't know what to believe any more.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews, you have given us something to think about :D From now on we go back to the separate chapters again. This one will be Draco's pov. Enjoy.

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 13

Ever since the party Draco had felt weird. It was as if something about that evening had changed him. He could now constantly feel a tingling sensation in the back of his mind, but still as if there were a barrier he couldn't quite get passed. It was as if he could sense his mate, stronger now than the emotions they had felt from each other. What exactly it was and how it had happened he wasn't sure of. He was most aware of it when he wrote with his mate, but sometimes it also happened at odd times.

As promised to his mate at the party, Draco was going to explain to his mother that he refused the arranged marriage she wanted to make and telling him about the plans he had for marrying his soul mate. For once in his life he was going to stand up for himself, this revelation made him feel quite content.

As he came out of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor he found his mother sitting on the couch drinking tea. When she saw her son she smiled affectionately at him.

"Dragon, I'm so glad you to see you. I've waited for quite some time for you to make your mind up on the marriage. I assume that's why you have come?" She asked while she hugged her son.

"Mother, it's good to see you too, and yes I've come to talk about my marriage."

Narcissa beamed at him as they sat down together. She called for a House Elf to bring some more tea. Draco waited until it was gone again before saying anything.

"I refuse to marry Parkinson." He said bluntly.

The shock on his mothers face was quite obvious.

"Draco!" she scolded.

"No Mother, hear me out. I will not marry that foul girl, in fact I won't marry any other you might suggest… I have found a possible spouse though" he said when Narcissa was about to interrupt him.

"You have? Who is the girl?" she asked, her anger seeming to fade away a bit after that revelation.

"Do you know about The Quill of Amor?" he asked her, avoiding her question.

Narcissa gasped. "You have found you soul mate?" she asked, now joyful instead of angry.

"I have" he nodded. "And no matter what your opinion is, I will marry my soul mate." He said with finality.

Narcissa smiled at her son. "Of cause, I wouldn't deny you that, not if you truly have found your soul mate. I see you have inherited the Black determination. I was wondering if you would ever have any traits from my side of the family. I'm proud of you my Dragon. But please put you mother out of her misery and tell me who she is"

Draco shook his head. "Not she, Mother… He" Draco raised one brow, staring straight into her eyes as if daring her to make any objections to this fact.

Narcissa seemed to understand that her son wouldn't let her deny him anything, and she therefore slowly nodded.

"I see, my mistake. Who is he then?" she asked getting curious.

Draco sighed. "I don't know yet. We have been corresponding since the summer, but we have yet to reveal our identities to each other. We both wanted to get to know each other properly without any prejudice. Even though I don't know his name or what he looks like, I have come to love him, and I plan to marry him."

Narcissa nodded once.

"I have come today to get your blessing. Even though I don't need it seeing as I am now the head of the Malfoy family, I ask for it as your son wanting his mothers blessing." He said with determination.

She slowly looked him over. "You truly love him?" she asked.

"Yes very much." He nodded.

"Then you will have my blessing. I cannot stand in the way of a soul mate bond or my son's happiness for that matter." She said smiling fondly at him.

"Thank you." Draco smiled.

When he came back to the castle it was in a much better spirit than before, and therefore he and Blaise decided to go out and have some fun that evening. As seventh years they were allowed to leave the castle in the weekends, so they planned to go to a new pub in London which had just opened.

"So, just the two of us Drakey, or should we ask someone to join us?" Blaise asked while he lounged on Draco's bed watching him picking out what to wear.

Draco was holding up two shirts looking from one to the other in deep thought. "Yeah sure" he replied without really hearing the question.

"Great! I'll be back in a moment." He replied happily while hurrying out of the room.

Draco looked up surprised as Blaise hurried past him. He had seen the mischievous grin on his face on his way out and wondered what exactly he had agreed to. He soon shrugged it off as he realized he still hadn't picked which shirt he should wear. With a sigh he went over to his bedside and took out his journal.

_**Blue or black?**_

He waited a moment before the reply came.

_Say what?_

Draco smiled as he read it

_**I can't decide, pick one for me?**_

_What's it for? Lol_

_**Wouldn't you like to know? Lol, just pick one please?**_

_Blue_

_**Thanks :P**_

Draco smiled. "Then blue it shall be"

_What's it for?_

_**Nothing**_

_Please?_

_**Nope**_

_Pweeeease?_

_**So… What are your plans for the evening? **_

Draco looked up as Blaise entered the room again with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Aah, writing again are you Drake?" he smirked

Draco nodded while waiting for a response from his mate.

"I hope you don't mind I invited Orion out with us…?" Blaise said his eyes glinting with mischievousness.

Draco looked up. "Uhm sure. He didn't have any plans?"

Blaise grinned. "Nope, he was just writing in his diary"

Draco looked down as the quill starting writing in his journal.

_I've just been invited to go out with my roommate and a friend. I'll talk to you later, have a nice evening._

Draco stared blankly at the journal. It seemed as if his mind had completely blanked out.

"Draco?" Blaise asked after a couple of minutes.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

Draco looked from Blaise and back to the journal a couple of times, contemplating the connection between what Blaise had just informed him and how it matched with what his mate had just written. It matched quite well. He suddenly looked up, seeing Blaise's grin and then it hit him.

"Orion!" he gasped out. As he realized that Orion had to be his soul mate, warmth and a tingle spread out through his entire body while a golden light surrounded him. A huge grin emerged on his face.

He didn't notice the quill vanishing into thin air.

"It's Orion! He's my soul mate." Draco said with a laugh. "And he's coming with us tonight!... Damn I have to get ready." He suddenly replied as he hurried up from the bed and over to his closet picking up the blue button up shirt and a black pair of dress pants which he hurriedly put on. He spent shorter time on his hair than he would have liked to, but they had to go and pick up Orion in his dorm before going out, and it was already getting late. When he was done Blaise gave him the elevator look and whistling at him.

"Damn Draco are you trying to seduce him? That just isn't fair, the poor guy doesn't stand a chance now."

Draco smirked as they went out of his dorm and moved along in the corridor towards the Slytherin dorms instead. Suddenly Blaise stopped. Draco looked over his shoulder with a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong?" he asked his friend.

"Nope, just had to check if you looked just as good from behind as you did up front." He grinned

Draco looked at him, raising one brow.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, you look quite eatable from all angles, nothing to worry about." Blaise kept a mischievous grin on his face the rest of the way down to the dorms.

When they arrived it was to quite a sight. Blankets, sheets, pillows, and parchment were scattered everywhere.

"Orion what's wrong?" Draco asked striding up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, um nothing are you guys ready to go?" Orion put a smile on his face but Blaise and Draco both saw through it.

"Now now Orion it's not nice to fib to your friends." Blaise forced his room mate down onto his bed giving Draco a look that said he should give them a moment. Draco went into the bathroom while they talked, guessing he could check his hair in the meantime, he had hurried that part after all much to his dissatisfaction. After a couple of minutes he returned again. Orion still hadn't fully dressed and now stood without a shirt on. Draco couldn't help but drink in the glorious sight of his mate.

"Can I help you?" Orion finally asked as he saw Draco staring at him

"Oh I was just looking at the tattoo on your back since I've seen the other ones." Draco replied with a smirk.

Orion got his shirt on and buttoned.

"Well everyone has seen the ones on his arms." Blaise spoke up. "He shows them off every chance he gets."

"Oh, So I'm the only one who has seen all your tattoos then?" Draco flirted.

"No Blaise has seen them all also." Orion corrected.

"Ry, is he talking about the one you can pretty much only see when you're naked?" Blaise asked.

All this Orion naked stuff was beginning to weird the poor boy out.

"Yeah Draco ran in on me fresh out of the shower after Quidditch." Orion answered

"I was running away from Pansy. What's your excuse?" Draco asked glaring at Blaise.

Orion looked more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Blaise just shrugged.

"Alright are we ready?" Orion asked picking up his leather jacket.

This seemed to diffuse the problem and Blaise and Draco nodded following him out of the dorm.

After apparating to Diagon Alley, the boys took a few twists and turns down different streets before ending up in front of a club.

"I thought you guys said we were going to a new pub." Orion commented

"Pub, club they sound the same to me." Blaise grinned entering the building.

Draco looked over at Orion, he somehow looked uncomfortable about the fact that it was a club instead of a pub so he placed an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry, if someone asks you to dance and you don't want to just say you're with me and I'll give them a trade mark Malfoy sneer and tell them to shove off." He grinned to his gorgeous mate. No where in hell was he going to let others dance with him tonight.

This caused Orion to chuckle and he agreed to follow Draco into the building.

The three of them quickly got quite drunk as Draco kept on buying rounds for them to celebrate. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Orion, and he finally got to dance with him after Orion had had his share of alcohol. It seemed as if the rest of the world didn't exist in that moment.

When Draco had gotten truly drunk, he got the fantastic idea of getting a surprise for Orion. He wanted to get a tattoo saying "Marauders Mate", and so he went out to search for a tattoo shop on his own, luckily he had had the sense to keep it a secret from Orion as he wanted him to figure out that he was his mate on his own.

As he woke up the next morning it was with a heavy hangover and an aching butt cheek.

After a shower and a lot of wincing while putting on pants he finally made his way down to breakfast. As he walked in the corridor Blaise came up to him a slapped him in the arse.

"Aaaarg not the arse Blaise, Merlin not my butt" Draco burst out

Blaise looked at him funnily "But anywhere else then?" he smirked.

"NO you bloody moron! ..." Draco looked over his shoulder checking no one were in hearing distance and started to whisper "It's so sore, in my drunken state I got a tattoo, and it bloody well HURTS"

"So that's where you wandered off to? Orion and I looked but couldn't find you. He got a new tattoo as well but he was smart about it and got it done the wizarding way" Blaise laughed

"What's the difference?"

"No pain. No healing time. No annoying itch." He answered one brow lifted

"WHAT?? Why didn't you tell me?? I'm bloody well hurting"

"Well you didn't ask. I just can't wait to see bloody pureblood Draco Malfoy walking around scratching his arse"

"Hmpf go fuck your self Blaise" He replied bitterly

"Hmm maybe I should go try and fuck Orion instead, last I checked he's sleeping naked in the dorm." Blaise winked walking off towards breakfast.

"He is??..." a grin plastered on his face, then "Wait a minute… Oi! How do you know that?? BLAISE GET BACK HERE!!"

Blaise turned around with a mischievous smile. "He slept in my bed"

"WHAT? I'm going to hex your butt to ache 100 times worse than mine..."

"Oh relax it wasn't like that, why don't you go ask him what happened?"

"Then why the bloody hell was he NAKED?? MY boyfriend in YOUR bed NAKED???" Draco was fuming and stomping his foot with each syllable like a five year old. "Answers NOW"

"And I bloody well can't ask him. He doesn't know it's me!"

"Ok, ok fine Draco you're acting like a little kid denied his lollipop, go check on him with a hangover potion, you know concerned friend you didn't see him at breakfast just go lover boy" Blaise shook his head with a laugh walking away to sit at the Slytherin table

"Hmpf, I am not" Draco mumbled as he walked towards the dungeons. "I don't even like lollipops"

As Draco saw Orion asleep practically naked a surge of pure lust emerged within him, making him forget why he was in a bad mood to start with. As his thoughts were send to his mate Orion moaned in his sleep twisting and turning

Orion woke up with a groan feeling like someone was staring at him.

"Hey Draco what's going on?" He mumbled trying to sit up falling back into the pillows with a pounding headache

Draco was pulled out of his daze. "Uhm, you're naked!?"

"Yeah, yeah I am" Orion snickered looking down at himself

Draco blushed and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Err, why are you naked Orion?"

"I puked all over myself so I stripped down and climbed in bed, the wrong bed too it seems"

"...Oh, well okay then, uhm I guess I'll be going..." Draco sprinted out the door feeling more ashamed of himself than ever before.

Orion watched Draco run out the door, he was going to ask him to wait for him while he took a shower, but he had run out the door. _Note to self avoid being naked around Draco it makes him uncomfortable_ Orion thought to himself. What he didn't know though, was exactly why Draco tended to run away in those situations. If he had to be truly honest it was because he was afraid he would jump the guy if he stayed any longer, and by that scaring the poor guy.

Now though, he had some apologies' to give to Blaise.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 14

Orion couldn't believe his luck. Blaise had invited him to go out with Draco and himself. A small feeling of guilt washed through him he shouldn't think about Draco in that way. It was just so easy to flirt with the blond and get under his skin. He hated to admit it but the Draco he had gotten to know this year is one he would've befriended first year.

Orion pulled out a nice pair of black jeans and a green button up shirt. He had just finished lacing up his boots when an odd feeling washed over him. _It's Orion._

This had him mildly confused it was as if someone else's thoughts had broken through to his own. Suddenly he had the pleasure of viewing himself naked from a very horny point of view. Orion went to get his quill and write his mate about this wondering if it was some sort of connection between them. He had a feeling his mate had figured out who he was. His quill was nowhere to be found. He had left it in the drawer with his journal and it was gone. Orion quickly became distressed. He began taking everything out of the drawer and pulling the bedding off of his four poster. That was how Blaise and Draco found him blankets, sheets, pillows, and parchment were everywhere.

"Orion what's wrong?" Draco asked striding up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, um nothing are you guys ready to go?" Orion put a smile on his face but Blaise and Draco both saw through it.

"Now, now Orion it's not nice to fib to your friends." Blaise forced his room mate down onto his bed. "Now tell uncle Blaise what's wrong."

Orion looked him in the eye and whispered "I can't find my quill."

Draco was in the bathroom checking his hair.

"I've looked everywhere. I think my mate knows who I am now maybe the quill disappeared because of that."

"Don't worry Ry' we will figure it out." Blaise patted his shoulder. "Lets go out and have some fun get a few drinks forget about the whole thing and we will figure it out tomorrow."

Orion nodded and realized he hadn't finished dressing.

"Let me put a shirt on and we can go."

The three headed out of the castle and apparated to Diagon Alley and after a few twists and turns down various streets they stopped in front of a club.

"I thought you guys said we were going to a new pub." Orion questioned nervously. Pubs you sat and drank. Clubs you danced and Orion didn't know how to handle the obvious entourage of people who would want to ask him to dance.

"Pub, club they sound the same to me." Blaise grinned entering the building.

Draco placed an arm around his waist. "Don't worry if someone asks you to dance and you don't want to just say you're with me and I'll give them a trade mark Malfoy sneer and tell them to shove off."

This caused Orion to chuckle and he agreed to follow Draco into the building.

Draco started buying rounds of shots and before long Orion found himself pressed against the blond on the dance floor. Even in his drunken state he felt guilty about it. Once the song ended and they sat down Orion leaned over towards Draco. Blaise was still on the dance floor.

"Look Dray, you are sexy as hell but I need to tell you that this is as far as this goes. I'm already in love with someone. He's my soul mate." He slurred.

Draco nodded at him.

"It's okay I understand."

After a few more rounds of drinks Orion and Blaise were ready to head back to the castle but Draco was no where to be found.

"Come on." Blaise ushered. "He's head boy he won't get in as much trouble for missing curfew."

Orion followed.

Once back into Hogsmeade Orion decided he wanted his marauder tattoo done.

"What's Fire Wing mean?" Blaise asked as he watched the tattoo being done.

"I can't tell you yet but I will." Orion replied after paying the man for his tattoo the boys stumbled up the hill back to the castle.

They made it to their dorm room before Orion began to heave. Blaise led him quickly into the bathroom but it wasn't quickly enough. Orion puked all over himself as well as Blaise and the toilet.

"Gross Dude!" Blaise exclaimed immediately getting in the shower and peeling off his clothes.

Orion waved his wand and the puke and his clothes both vanished. He stumbled out of the bathroom falling into the bed and passed out.

The next morning Orion was having a rather erotic dream about a certain blond and when he woke up a few things occurred.

One. He wasn't in his bed.

Two. He was naked.

Three. Said blond was staring at him.

After a few stuttered words Draco ran from the room and Orion rose to get in the shower.

When he came out feeling better in clean clothes and his school robes Blaise was lounging on his bed.

"Hey Blaise sorry for crashing on your bed." Orion blushed.

"Its okay you can make it up to me." Blaise had a mischievous grin on his face.

"How?" Orion was sceptical.

"Smack Draco's left arse cheek. We'll call it even and I'll forgive you for yacking on me." Blaise winked and left the room.

Orion shook his head and figured what the hell. He made his way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Draco who turned a shade of pink as he sat.

"Morning Dray. Are you feeling okay?" Orion smirked knowing from experience Draco wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for a few days.

"He's fine." Blaise answered sitting down across from them. "He just got a new tattoo, the Muggle way."

"Oh, Really where at?" Orion questioned having a pretty good idea.

"None of your business it's a surprise for my boyfriend, Blaise keep your mouth shut." Draco replied refusing to meet Orion's eyes.

They stood to head for class and once in the hallway Orion looked at Blaise with a wink before swinging his arm forward slapping Draco square on the ass.

He yelped like a little girl grabbing the spot that had been smacked and turned to glare at Blaise.

"What? It wasn't me." Blaise held up his hands in defeat.

"No but you told him to do it, don't you dare lie to me Zabini." Draco had a fire burning in his eyes he was pissed.

"It was my fault Dray I saw how stiffly you were sitting and took a guess. I'm sorry." Orion stepped up and gave him his best puppy dog face.

Draco's anger seemed to dissipate and he looked at Orion carefully before whining.

"That really hurt Orion."

"Want me to kiss it to make it better?" Orion teased walking away not catching the look that flitted across Draco's face.

"Thanks Ry' you are forgiven for all past and future offenses." Blaise caught up to him.

"Oh, not a problem it was worth it just to see the look on his face."

The two continued their path down the hall laughing at Draco's expense.

"Dad, I mean Professor Black sir." Orion greeted once through the door.

"Yes, Mr. Black what can I do for you?" Sirius responded with a cheeky grin.

Orion made sure no one else was paying any attention before opening his school robe and unbuttoning the top couple of buttons on his shirt.

"That's my boy, a true marauder." Sirius praised. "Now get to your seat you're disrupting my class."

Orion laughed going to sit next to Blaise

Draco entered a few minutes later sulking and sat down next to Pansy since it was the only open seat available.

**'_I'm so glad mother is going to let me marry my choice, I must write her and let her know.'_**

Orion jumped at the sudden thought in his head it wasn't his thought process that was for sure.

'_**She wasn't so happy that I wanted to be with a male but his family name should make it up to her.'**_

Orion was startled to say the least was he hearing his mate's thoughts in his head?

_'You know I can hear you right?' _Orion tried thinking as hard as he could about his mate without really knowing what he looked like.

_**'You can? That's why the quills disappeared, we no longer need them, we can communicate like this.'**_

Sirius' voice disappeared and Orion quit taking notes, this was amazing.

_'You discovered who I am. Are you going to reveal yourself to me?'_

_**'No it's only fair for you to figure it out yourself. I'm right under your nose. You're a smart guy I know you can figure it out. I even have motivation for you. My Mother approves of us.'**_

Orion wanted to jump for joy and cry at the same time he was able to be with his mate openly but he had to figure out who the hell he was first. The next few days flew by and he was no closer to figuring it out. By Wednesday Orion opted to skip lunch and instead went to his dorm and lay down on his bed burying his face in his pillow. He just couldn't figure it out, it was on the tip of his tongue. It frustrated him to no end. This was how Blaise found him.

"Hey aren't you hungry?" Blaise asked coming in and sitting on the bed beside of him. Orion shook his head no.

"Come on Ry tell me what's wrong you've been out of it for a few days now." Orion rolled over to look at him.

"My mate knows who I am but won't tell me who he is and I can't figure it out. He says he's right in front of me" Orion sighed

"He _is_ right in front of you." Blaise agreed.

"Wait you know who he is too?" Orion sat up glaring at Blaise. Blaise ignored the glare and continued to speak.

"Tell me what you know about your mate."

"Well he's a seventh year, he's a pure-blood, his mother wants him to marry a pure-blood witch. He doesn't talk about his dad ever. He's pale if the dance tells me anything and he has stone gray eyes and..." Orion trailed off a sudden realization hitting him. Forgetting all about Blaise he jumped up and rushed out of the room towards the great hall.

'_I can't believe I never figured this out before it's been so obvious_.' His thoughts raced as he sprinted towards the hall. '_It's him, I mean if you had told me this was going to happen last year I would have sent you to St. Mungo's but this year he seems like a completely different person._' Orion didn't care how insane he sounded muttering to himself.

Orion entered the hall striding up to the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Draco who turned to say something, but never got the chance because Orion pulled the blond into his lap and claimed the lips of his mate for his own.

"It about bloody time." Draco whispered, neither of them hearing or noticing the various reactions of the people around them.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream and Pansy Parkinson was marching towards them. Draco made no move to get out of Orion's lap and glared at her for her interruption.

"How dare you!" She screeched slapping Orion in the face. "You foul half-blooded git!"

Draco started to get up but Orion pulled him back.

"You need to keep your hands off of my fiancé!" she continued to yell and the whole hall took a sharp intake of breath at the same time.

"You mean my fiancé?" Orion slowly rose to his feet to avoid dumping Draco in the floor.

Once on his feet he held out his hand where the promise ring had become visible. "Or did you get one of these too Pugsy... I mean Pansy."

Pansy had turned a funny shade of red.

"I'm going to tell my Daddy. Believe me Draco the Malfoy's will never do business with my family again." She stomped her foot like a four year old and waited for Draco's response.

"Yeah what a great loss that would be, forgive me if I'm not as upset as you hoped I would be... Oh wait a second I forgot your daddy already told my mother he is thrilled with the opportunity to do business with the Malfoy's and the Blacks. He said it was a much better match than the Malfoy's pairing with the Parkinson's when it comes to power and wealth. Come on Orion if I have to look at that thing much longer I'm going to lose my lunch." Draco rolled his eyes taking Orion's hand in his own they turned to leave the hall.

Orion took one last glance back to see Pansy sink to the bench they had just occupied and start to cry.

He almost felt bad...Almost.

"I didn't think you would ever figure it out." Draco smiled up at Orion standing outside.

Orion had to go to Care of Magical Creatures.

"I had an idea but Blaise gave me a push in the right direction." Orion admitted happy to finally be able to hold his mate against his chest.

"Oh he did, did he? After I told him I wanted you to figure it out on your own." Draco seemed to be contemplating what he could do to his friend.

"Oh calm down Dray all he did was ask me to tell him everything I knew about you and as I started listing them off everything just clicked into place." Orion explained.

"Alright I'll forgive him this time." Draco chuckled.

"Good because I have to get to class and I can't monitor you to make sure." Orion kissed Draco's forehead.

"I'll see you in Defence love."

The two parted going their separate ways.

Orion was doing his best to listen to what Hagrid had to say about dragons but it was easier said than done when Draco kept projecting images of Orion naked in the shower room along with all of his lustful thoughts on the subject over their mental link.

Finally Orion lost it.

'_could you stop picturing me naked I'm starting to feel like I want to fuck myself and that's just plain weird.'_

'_**It's not my fault ancient runes is boring and you are deliciously sexy.**_'

'_Hmm damn shame all you have to go off of is a memory of me getting out of the shower that you got by accident.' _Orion teased.

'_**We are going to change that believe me.'**_

Draco's voice came like a growl into his head and Orion had to cover his laugh with a cough.

'_oh we are, are we?'_

The things that started filing through his head from Draco's thoughts were enough to make him blush and thankfully the bell rang to dismiss them from class.

Orion made a mental note to have a sit down talk with Draco about what thoughts were appropriate during class. And he shuddered. A talk about sex with Sirius.

Orion was the first one through the door to defence and he immediately approached Sirius.

"Dad I need to talk to you after class if you've got the time."

Sirius could tell his son was flustered.

"So who is it then?"

"Weren't you at lunch?" Orion asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I had lunch with the new Transfiguration teacher." He grinned slyly.

"You'll see I'm sure." Orion replied going to take his seat in the back.

Students started filing in. Pansy glared at him through bloodshot eyes and Blaise gave him a toothy grin going to sit next to her.

Finally Draco strode into the room like he owned the place and pointedly took the seat next to Orion.

Orion looked up to see Sirius' jaw drop comically as Draco leaned in and gave Orion a quick kiss.

"You and I need to talk about what goes on in that head of yours." Orion murmured to Draco before looking up at Sirius.

"Sir is today's lesson on catching flies?"

Sirius snapped his mouth shut.

"No actually today's lesson is on the patronus charm. I'll spend this lesson on going over its uses, the incantation and what you need to do to cast it. Your homework will be an essay on situations where a patronus could be used and then next lesson we will try to cast it."

Everyone got to work on taking notes Orion didn't really need to take notes as he could already produce one and he had even figured out it changed form so it was no longer a stag. He was taking notes because it was the only thing he could do to distract himself from Draco's hand rubbing his thigh. When the bell finally rang to end class Draco packed his things and was waiting for Orion.

"Go ahead Dray I need to talk to Professor Black here." Orion followed his father into the office off of the classroom.

"Malfoy huh?" Sirius immediately began to tease.

"Malfoy." Orion confirmed.

"Just make sure, if you have sex, it's protected. Wizards can get pregnant too." Sirius grinned at his son before walking out of the room ignoring Orion's shocked expression.

"Wait a minute!" Orion yelled running out behind him. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm Sirius Black I'm not sure who Joe King is."

"Padfoot come on this is one of those times I need a serious father-son discussion and if you won't take it seriously I'll go talk to Moony. " Orion threatened.

"Alright, okay I'll talk to you after dinner and I'll even have Moony come to mediate and make sure I behave myself. Geez couldn't I have lucked out enough to not have to have the sex talk with you."

"Hey I'm not any happier about it than you are but I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Orion scowled and went to sit next to Draco as another string of perverted thoughts swam through his head.

"Dray." He looked at his mate sternly and the thoughts stopped.

"What? We aren't in class."

Blaise looked at them in confusion but Orion shook his head telling him to not even ask.

"You guys want to come to my room after dinner?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"I'll meet you guys there if you tell me where it is, I have to meet with dad and Remus after dinner." Orion blushed thinking about the upcoming talk.

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked and Orion could feel that he was worried.

"Everything is fine no need for concern love." Orion replied kissing the blond on the forehead.

'_**When you're ready touch your ring and ask it to bring you to me.'**_

"It's going to take me a while to get used to that." Orion spoke out loud to a smirking Draco.

"It just makes it easier for me to get under your skin." Draco replied as Orion stood to follow Sirius out of the hall.

Orion entered the room behind Sirius and found Remus already in the room, already slightly blushing. Orion took a guess to Sirius telling him ahead of time what was about to happen.

"So kiddo it has come to my attention that it is time for me as your father to share all of my secrets to being a sex god." Sirius boasted in a deep voice before cracking up laughing.

Orion sank down into his chair hiding his face behind his hands.

"Moony please don't let him do this to me." He whined.

"Hey you didn't have to come to me. You requested this meeting." Sirius pouted sitting down as well.

"Which was the responsible thing to do." Remus threw in with a wink at Orion.

"Well son you see when a man loves a woman... Err in this case when a man loves a man. Moony a little help here. I've only ever been with women I have no idea what I'm talking about."

Orion looked at Remus in shock. "You're gay too?"

"Yes actually I am. Its not as uncommon in the wizarding world as it is in the Muggle world." Remus explained.

Orion nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"How experienced is Draco?" Sirius cut in.

"A lot more than me." Orion squeaked his face the shade of a tomato.

"Oh those are the fun ones I was with this girl one time and she did this wicked thing with her tongue..." Sirius was cut short with an outburst from Orion.

"Dad! Not a mental image I need right now."

"The fact that Draco is more experienced in this case could be a good thing." Remus shrugged ignoring Sirius. "He can lead you in the right direction. Who's top and who's bottom?"

Orion looked mortified at this question he had no idea what Draco's preferences were and he didn't exactly have any experience to go off of.

"It's okay pup, don't start hyperventilating on me. My ex-boyfriend and I liked to switch off. That's something you and Draco can learn together."

"Dad said wizards can get pregnant." Orion blurted realizing that had been his biggest fear.

Remus glared at Sirius.

"Not all wizards, soul mates, or any kind of mate really rather it be Veela or whichever. In your case yes either you or Draco could possibly get pregnant."

"So what do I do?" Orion asked feeling lost they definitely had never covered this in health class.

"Lily always had these rubbery sticky things but there is a spell that does the same thing and isn't as awkward." Sirius supplied.

Sirius taught Orion the incantation and the wand movement for the contraceptive spell and suggested he learn it wandlessly.

As soon as he possibly could Orion ran for the door.

"Hey Fire Wing!"

Orion turned around slowly.

"Lube. Always use lube." Sirius winked closing the door as a fresh blush overtook Orion's face.

Once out of sight Orion whispered to his ring.

"Take me to my mate." The feeling was weird it wasn't like a portkey and it wasn't like apparating either. It was like he dissolved and when he reformed he was standing in a well furnished plush common room with a fire lighting the room. Draco looked up at him sitting his tea on the coffee table he rose gracefully and stepped over to his mate.

"Where's Blaise?" Orion choked trying not to drool. Draco was wearing nothing but a pair of blue silk pyjama bottoms and the firelight played across his pale skin delectably.

"He went back to Slytherin to cover for your absence for tonight." Draco explained in a silky voice.

"What's wrong love? You seem all hot and bothered about something"

Orion blushed yet again not realizing the effects from his father son talk were still lingering.

"I'm, I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked stepping forward and pulling Orion into a short kiss.

Orion nodded and Draco smirked.

"So uh Lube huh?"

Orion wondered if it was possible to melt into the carpet from embarrassment. He had forgotten all about the mental link.

"_Jeg bliver nødt til at begynde at tænke på Dansk!_" *

Draco's eyes went wide for a moment before both boys cracked up laughing.

* * *

AN: There it is guys! They know each other now. As for the little Danish phrase, here's a translation:

_*I'm going to have to start thinking in Danish._

Please leave a review and tell us your thoughts :D

Hugs from Jess and Bettina


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: *hands out cookies to all our wonderful reviewers* So, now that our guys have finally gotten "together" you will see more fluffiness and hot stuff'. *Warning* The rating has gone up to 'M' because of said reasons. The future chapters will contain mildly guy/guy action. To those off you who don't mind this, please enjoy!**

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 15

Draco and Blaise were lounging in Draco's room after dinner waiting for Orion to join them. It was hard for Draco to pay attention to what Blaise was talking about as he kept getting stray thoughts from Orion. At one point he cracked up laughing.

"Draco? What's so funny?" Blaise asked confused.

Draco looked at Blaise with a grin.

"Blaise, do you remember when we got that sex talk from our fathers when we were 13?"

Blaise shuttered as he recalled that horrifying evening they had years ago.

"Ugh, why are you bringing that up now? I had happily forgotten that."

"_That_, my friend is what is so funny. It seems Orion is getting that talk from his father right now."

Blaise looked confused. "How do you know that?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, Orion and I have developed a mind link since we learned the identities of each other. We can send thoughts and images to each other, but sometimes we accidentally send thoughts too. This is what Orion is doing right now, and it seems he doesn't even know he is doing it." Draco grinned at the last part.

For the last ten minutes Draco had felt Orion's mortification and frustration about the situation he was in. It seemed Orion was completely lost when it came to anything remotely sexual, and was right now getting advice from his father and Lupin. The part he had cracked up on was when Orion with great confusion and humiliation had thought about lubrication.

"I guess Orion and I have a lot to discuss about this subject, I didn't know he was this inexperienced." Draco said in deep thought.

"Oookay, I think I'll go then. If I hear anything about that, I can't guarantee I'll take it seriously. He wouldn't be too happy about that. I'll cover for him in our dorm. Let him sleep here and talk to him, I guess you guys have a great deal of things to talk about." Blaise said patting Draco on the shoulder.

"Wow, Blaise, when have you gotten this mature?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Draco. I have my moments once in a while, they're just far apart" He winked at him.

"Oh, and good luck" he added over his shoulder on his way out of the door.

"Thanks" Draco mumbled running a hand through his hair.

Orion arrived not long after Blaise had left, looking flustered and confused. Draco rose from the couch and walked over to Orion.

"Where's Blaise" Orion asked after looking around the room. It was as if something was bothering him.

"He went back to Slytherin to cover for your absence for tonight." Draco answered while contemplating why Orion acted as he did.

"What's wrong love? You seem all hot and bothered about something"

"I'm, I'm fine." Orion stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked stepping forward and pulling Orion into a short kiss.

Orion nodded and Draco smirked.

"So uh, lube huh?" Orion blushed even more than before and started thinking something Draco didn't understand. He got the meaning behind it though, and finally realized that the mind link was what was bothering him. As he remembered what he had heard of Orion's confusion from his talk with his dad, he brought the subject up.

"I guess we need to talk love…" he said with a worried look, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I suppose we do. Look I told you from the beginning I was inexperienced, so you can't hold that against me."

"Why would I hold it against you?" Draco asked confused while pulling Orion with him over on the bed where they sat down against the headboard.

"I don't know, cause I might not be as good as some... you've uh, been with?" Orion said silently.

Draco looked at him sympathetically "That's what you're worried about?"

Orion blushed and nodded while keeping his eyes on his hands. "I'm afraid I'm not going to, I don't know, um satisfy you I guess." He finally looked up when he heard Draco chuckle.

"Orion haven't you noticed how I've acted around you these last couple of months? I have never walked around with an erection this often just from being around someone, since I was 13... And that's just from the way you have acted around me, and all the times you have been naked... Last Sunday I had to run out of the room so I didn't jump you. I really don't think you have to worry about that." He said with a smile.

"Oh, well I don't think I'm ready for that yet, what if I make you wait too long?" Orion asked still looking insecure.

"I'll wait as long as it takes. I'm not going to leave you because of that." Draco tried to console him while taking a hold of his hand and gently squeezing it.

Orion sighed and looked up at him "I'm sorry to be so nervous I've never really been in a relationship before...I know I'm a freak."

"Don't be nervous. We're in this together, and you can tell me anything. The relationship part is new to me too, so we'll have to work on that together. And you're not a freak! You're the most wonderful person I've ever met"

At this Orion smiled at him while a lone tear escaped his eye. He leaned over and hugged him. Draco was completely confused by his sudden behaviour.

"What's wrong love?" He asked when Orion let him go again.

"It's something about the, uh family before my dad. I don't want to talk about it right now"

"I didn't say something wrong, did I?" Draco asked worried.

"No not something wrong, just something I've been waiting to hear almost my whole life" Orion consoled.

"Okay. You can tell me about it when you're ready. I don't want to rush this and risk losing you; I care way too much about you to bear that"

"I appreciate that more than you will ever know. But enough Hufflepuffing, no more sappy talk let's get to know each other better" Orion said giving him a big smile.

Draco laughed heartily. "I guess that was a bit too sappy… So what do you want to know?"

"Uhm, what's your favorite food?" He asked after thinking about it for a while.

Draco lifted one brow, not quite believing him. "This is your big chance to get to know my big bad secrets, and you want to know my favorite food?"

"I didn't want to start off with personal stuff." He shrugged.

"Orion, I'm still the guy you have been corresponding with since the summer, just because you found out my identity doesn't mean I'm a different person"

"I guess you're right." He chuckled. "Boxers or briefs?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ah that's more like it… neither! I usually prefer nothing" He winked.

This made Orion crack up in laughter. "Seems we have another thing in common, though on occasion I enjoy the feel of silk around my nether regions." He said while discretely looking down at Draco's crutch where he was only wearing silk pyjama bottoms. Now he knew there wouldn't be anything underneath that.

"Ah, so you noticed?" Draco grinned.

"How could I not notice? It's all you're wearing." He said while gesturing to his small amount of clothing.

"Uhm yeah, it's what I usually wear in the evenings. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No not at all. I rather enjoy the view." Orion smirked.

Draco shaked his head remembering all the times he had seen Orion in a small amount of clothing, if any at all. "Well if it had been the other way around, I would have been a blabbering fool right about now"

"So kind of like you were the other morning?" Orion asked grinning while Draco cringed at the memory.

"Damn sorry about that... I was completely out of it; I couldn't stop picturing you naked the rest of the day…"

"Speaking of which, I heard you got a tattoo for me?" Orion asked a moment after.

"Uhm yeah I did, I was completely wasted though" Draco blushed.

"You would have to have been wasted to do it the Muggle way." He grinned

"Yeah well nobody bloody told me there was a wizard way to do it… Thanks for slapping me by the way, it was really sore, I could barely sit down…"

"When do I get to see it?" Orion asked after having laughed at the memory.

"I guess you get to see it when you get the courage to take a look by your self" Draco winked.

"Is that a challenge? You know I can't back down from a challenge."

"Why don't you try me?" He asked while jumping up from the bed when he saw that Orion had reached out for the hem of his pants.

They ended up running around the room laughing loudly, Draco trying to escape from Orion who was now dead set on seeing the tattoo. When Draco tripped on the rug under the coffee table Orion finally got a hold on him.

"Got 'cha" he whispered in Draco's ear while holding him tight against his chest. Draco stuttered when Orion's hand slowly slithered down his chest and around to the hem of his pants. He slowly pulled them down enough to uncover the tattoo on his arse cheek.

"Marauders Mate, huh?" Orion whispered, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, well I _am_ yours now, it seemed like the perfect idea to me when I was drunk" Draco said flustered, trying to compose himself. It seemed Orion's nearness and caresses made him loose all of his equanimity.

"I think it was a great idea. I love it. Perhaps I should get a matching one that says 'Dragons Mate' on my right arse cheek, hmm?" he replied completely in control of himself.

"Only if you get it done the Muggle way too, I won't be the only one who had to suffer that much for my mate's pleasure." He smirked.

"Hmm I don't know… I might need some _persuasion_ from you if I have to do _that_." He said with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

Draco turned around and looked Orion in his eyes. As he saw the mischievousness on his face he broke out in a huge grin.

"Is _that_ so?" he asked while moving closer until they were an inch apart, he could practically feel Orion's heart beating frantically in anticipation. Taking that as confirmation he reduced the last bit of space between them and placed his lips softly on Orion's. As he felt Orion kissing him back eagerly he reached his hands up to run them through his hair and pulling him even closer. Orion gasped at the sudden intensity of the kiss, giving Draco the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. When Orion moaned softly Draco slowly led them over to bed again, laying them both down. After a couple of minutes it seemed Orion gained more confidence when he flipped them over so he ended on top. He started leaving open mouthed kisses down the side of Draco's neck.

"So are you ever going to tell me what 'Mischief Managed' means?" Draco asked when they both had taken a break trying to gain their breath again.

"Hmm maybe one of these days" he replied while slowly caressing Draco's chest.

"You're a tease, you know that?" he said with a sigh.

"Yeah so I've been told" Orion chuckled.

"Hmm I guess I can live with that... I kind of like that side of you." he said with a smirk.

"Even when it's you I'm teasing?" Orion asked suddenly all serious.

"Well I bloody well wouldn't like it if it wasn't me." Draco said with a grin.

At this Orion chuckled again "I didn't mean it like that." he said.

"How so then?" Draco asked confused.

"You don't mind my teasing you and not wanting to do more than this?" he asked serious.

"No, I'll live. I'll probably have to take a lot of cold showers though… but for you, it's worth it." he answered and kissed him softly.

"I'm lucky to have you" Orion sighed

"Hmm, I don't know about that... I can be a pain in the arse sometimes, or so I've been told. We'll probably both have to adjust to each other."

"Well apparently I can be moody and temperamental. I think we'll learn to live with one another. It can't be that bad."

"Nope guess it can't. Especially if you keep kissing me in that way" Draco winked at him.

He didn't have to wait long to be granted his wish.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 16

Orion was laying with his arms around Draco's waist, the moonlight streaming into the room gave him a perfect view of the angelic form pressed against his chest. It was well after midnight and Draco's breathing had long since slowed, he was now peacefully asleep.

Orion just couldn't seem to sleep, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy. With a content sigh Orion began tracing his fingers up and down Draco's side. The sleeping boy elicited a small groan. Orion grinned before running his fingers lightly above his mate's waist band. Curious to know what Draco was dreaming about Orion gently pushed into their mental connection.

_Both boys lay sprawled on a king size bed, green silk sheets wrapped around their half naked bodies kissing passionately. Hands roamed over silky skin. Reaching waistbands and sliding them down leaving both boys naked. _

Orion pulled out of the dream as another moan flowed over Draco's lips Orion quickly decided it would be best if he slipped out of bed. He made his way over to the window staring out across the grounds. He hadn't realized how long he had been standing there until pale arms wrapped around his torso.

"Come back to bed." A sleepy Draco demanded practically dragging Orion back to the bed. He lay there contentedly with Draco's head on his chest running his fingers through blond locks. The sun was coming up before sleep finally found him.

"Orion wake up! Class starts in twenty minutes." Orion woke with a growl.

"Save that for later tiger I need a shower and so do you." Draco persisted.

"There's only one shower." Orion mumbled incoherently.

"You've showered with Blaise before come on what's the difference?" Draco was already in the bathroom turning the water on.

"Blaise doesn't want to jump me." Orion grumbled low enough he didn't think Draco would hear him.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." Draco called out to him.

Orion was finally able to stumble into the bathroom and climb in the shower. His senses instantly awoke at the sight of Draco in front of him in all his glory, water sliding in rivets down his porcelain skin. Draco had stopped moving looking Orion over in the same way. With a slight cough Draco went back to washing himself and Orion grabbed for shampoo. Orion's closed his eyes and tilted his head back under the stream of water rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He jumped slightly when arms wrapped around him from behind and began washing his chest.

He turned around to give Draco better access and a cold shiver ran down his spine when the washcloth reached his waist.

The cloth dropped to the shower floor with a thud and Draco's hand alone explored what lay between Orion's legs. Orion was beginning to tremble, he was harder than he thought humanly possible, then all of a sudden there was a blast of cold air and Draco was gone.

"There, you live with walking around with that for once." The blond laughed sprinting out of the bathroom before Orion could catch up to him.

Orion made his way down to breakfast a few moments later and because of the lateness there were very few people still there. He made his way over to Blaise and Draco, immediately releasing an image over his mental connection. Draco jumped and turned around to look at him with a glare.

"Cold water is an amazing thing." Orion chirped happily.

"Hmpf, that's only because you don't know how good it could be if I had finished what I started" Draco pouted crossing his arms.

"Well how do I know if you don't finish what you start?" Orion quipped.

"I thought that you wanted to wait. That you aren't ready." Draco dropped his pout now looking confused.

Orion simply shrugged his shoulders grabbing a piece of toast. He winked at Draco before disappearing out of the hall.

Draco's voice entered his head.

"_**Hey wait a minute you wouldn't mind that?"**_

Orion smiled, once again he had flustered his mate.

"_Full out sex I am by no means ready for.... but other things are open for discussion."_

"_**Oh, we will definitely be having that discussion then."**_

Orion could somehow feel the grin that had spread upon Draco's face.

"_Not right now Dray, I'll save you a seat, hurry up."_

"_**Aww you can't dump that on me and expect me to let it go."**_

"_I can and I do, we will discuss it tonight in your room cuddled up under the covers before we go to sleep." _Orion entered the Arithmancy classroom and sat down saving the seat next to him for Draco silently awaiting his response.

"_**OK, I guess that will have to do..."**_

Orion rolled his eyes as Draco entered the classroom sulking followed by Blaise who seemed to be having a blast.

"Keep dragging him along Ry' It's hilarious." Blaise clapped Orion on the shoulder on his way past then looked at Draco making a whipping noise.

"Orion's got you whipped Dray and it's only been a day. Let's see how a week pans out for you."

Draco stuck his tongue out childishly at Blaise sitting down beside of Orion.

"_You know I don't have to stay in your room tonight Draco. You don't seem too excited about it."_ Orion teased while taking notes.

"_**You got it quite wrong, it's the exact opposite... I'm just disappointed you don't want me to send a lot of images about it..''**_

"_It's not because I don't want you to. It's because even though I'm about as innocent as they come I'm still a teenage guy, I still have raging hormones and the middle of class isn't the best place for those hormones to go out of control. Can you imagine how Professor Snape would react if I just decided to jump you in the middle of potions?"_

The bell rang and Blaise stopped to wait for the two boys who were still carrying a conversation in their thoughts barely aware of his presence.

"_**Damn that would be a funny sight."**_

Orion and Draco both burst out laughing and Blaise began to question their sanity.

"Um are you guys okay?"

Orion nodded and Draco answered between chuckles wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Imagine the look on Snape face if Orion and I started doing it in his class. Then you'll understand."

Blaise stood there dumbfounded for a moment and then just shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

That afternoon after lunch the trio entered the potions classroom and Blaise started laughing, he turned to the couple and exclaimed. "I just got it that would be bloody hilarious."

"Took you long enough Blaise." Draco laughed rolling his eyes

By dinner it was raining lightly and Blaise had already started whining about having Quidditch practice but Orion by no means was backing down.

"Blaise game conditions aren't always perfect therefore practice conditions can't always be perfect."

"But it's wet and it's cold." Blaise argued.

"And you are a wizard, you know heating charms and deflection spells, use them." Orion sighed getting tired of the argument.

"Um.. Orion your dad has been staring at me since dinner began." Draco nudged his mate and whispered.

"You are just being paranoid Draco why would he be staring at you?"

"You tell me. He looks like he wants to kill me." Draco replied worry in his voice.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco he's my father and a professor I doubt he would want to kill you." Orion shook his head.

"But look into his eyes." Draco persisted. "He's looking at me like I just drowned his puppy or something.

Orion did as he was asked and the haunting look he hadn't seen since Sirius was released from Azkaban was there.

"You're right he looks like he's going to kill you. But you didn't drown his favourite puppy you just want to shag him senseless."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked rather confused. "Why would I shag his puppy? I don't get it."

"Why would Draco want to do that to Professor Black's puppy? You two are completely off your rockers." Blaise cut in

"He's an animagus his form is a dog." Orion snorted spraying Blaise with pumpkin juice.

Blaise looked at him indignantly.

"Hey remember forgiven all past and future spewing incidents." Orion pointed his finger at Blaise.

"Yeah yeah I know." Blaise grumbled waving his wand over the front of his robes.

"Oh.. Uh I still don't get it, even if he was an animagus, what's with the puppy?? ... Ah!" Draco promptly smacked himself in the forehead "YOU are his puppy - damn that's why he wants to kill me, fuck, you'll protect me right?"

"Sorry Dray Quidditch practice." Orion snickered getting up Blaise right behind him.

"And Dray he's coming this way." Blaise laughed patting his shoulder.

"See you after practice love." Orion leaned down kissing his cheek and the two left the hall just as the form of Sirius Black descended over Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy I'd like to see you in my office if I could?"

"_**Thanks so much, some mate you are... Well it was nice knowing you Orion"**_

Out on the Quidditch pitch Orion could be heard laughing even over the noise of the rain and thunder. He was witnessing Draco's meeting with Sirius through his mental link and giving a play by play to Blaise who was laughing along with him.

"Dad just told him he wasn't afraid to go back to Azkaban." Orion was laughing so hard he almost fell off of his broom. "Draco is actually scared of him I can't believe it."

"Well man I know he's your dad but he was still convicted of a mass murder. I know he's innocent." Blaise held up his hands in surrender upon seeing the fury in Orion's eyes. "But that doesn't change the fact that people were taught to fear him. Besides even without that he's not a small meek looking guy. He looks dangerous"

Practice ended on a sombre note and Orion didn't say much to anyone as they packed up and headed back to the castle. It hurt him to know that people saw the only family he had in that light. Orion didn't go straight to Draco's room instead he went to Sirius'.

"Look kiddo if this is about what I said to Draco.." Sirius began when he opened the door.

Orion just shook his head and went in sitting on the couch Sirius sat beside him and Orion dropped his head to his father's shoulder and cried.

He didn't know how long he sat there crying with Sirius hugging him and comforting him. It must have been a while though Draco's worried voice filtered through his brain.

"_**Love? What's wrong did something happen at practice?"**_

"_You could say that." _Orion sent back trying to separate his emotions from his thoughts.

"_**Why don't you come to my room and tell me? I'll make some hot chocolate."**_

"_Thank you love but I think I'm going to stay with Sirius tonight"_

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" Orion sniffled.

"Of course you can pup. Come on lets get to bed." Orion sighed following his father to the bedroom.

"_**Oh Okay sleep well I'll see you tomorrow."**_

Orion felt bad about not staying with Draco but he couldn't make himself leave. The only person who Orion could truly call family was widely feared by the wizarding and Muggle population all because of Wormtail. It made him furious and sad at the same time. Late into the night Orion finally fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning Orion arrived at breakfast early thinking the week couldn't get any worse. He was proven wrong by the arrival of the daily prophet. He had opened it enough to see his and Draco's photos printed on the front page but didn't get any further.

Blaise was pushed down into the seat across from Orion gruffly and Draco tightened his grasp on the back of his neck.

"Orion I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. It was wrong and presumptuous of me. I had no intention to upset you." Blaise rattled off wincing every time Draco's fingers dug into his neck.

"It's okay Blaise bigger fish to fry." Orion replied dejectedly. When Draco sat next to him concern etched on his face Orion pushed the paper in front of him.

_**Death Eater's son to marry Black heir?**_

_It has come to this reporter's attention that Draco Malfoy only son of known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and Orion Black rightful heir to the Black fortune and family name are betrothed to be wed._ _As my sources tell me this is not a marriage for love but for power._

_Not much is known about Orion Black he transferred to Hogwarts this year for his seventh and final year of schooling claiming to have been home schooled up until this year by his foster parent. He claims to have received word that his father Sirius Black who was recently cleared of all charges of mass murder. How do we know where this young man really came from and what his intentions are?_

_The Malfoy family has always held power and with the fall of he-who-must-not-be-named brought about the disgrace and crumble of the name. Perhaps this union is meant to restore that power._

_The Black's and Malfoy's are two of the oldest families in wizard history. Could combining the two predominantly dark families spell disaster for the wizarding world?_

Orion could feel his blood start to boil. All he had wanted was a normal year with normal friends and normal classes. That wasn't good enough, now instead of the-boy-who-needs-hyphens-to-spell-his-name he was the next Voldemort. He could feel eyes on them and through the link he could tell Draco wasn't very happy either. A glance down the table revealed a laughing Pansy Parkinson. Orion slammed his hands down on the table causing Draco to jump.

"That's it I'm going to the prophet right now I'm not putting up with this shit."

"Orion you'll only make it worse." Draco argued rubbing his temples.

"I don't care, no one has the right to talk about me my family or, more importantly, you especially not when a jealous bitch is giving them there information!" Orion growled.

"I know I feel the same way, but it will still not change the fact that what has been done, has been done. You can't correct it now. They would just think it was true if you stormed the prophet in anger.." Draco tried to calm his mate to no avail.

"I cant change it but they can and you haven't even begun to see angry yet. And pugsy isn't getting off on this lightly either." Orion stated firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"How will you make them change it?" Draco was now curious to what a seventeen year old possibly thought they could do.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that just go to class ill be back before you know it." Orion sighed giving his mate a smile.

"It's not anything illegal is it?"

Orion adorned a Slytherin worthy smirk. "Not if they play nice."

"Orion!" Draco gasped.

"What?" The Brunette questioned innocently

"Hmm I feel as thought I should be scolding you for this... but damn I can't! This bad boy attitude just makes you even hotter. I never thought that could be possible!" Draco was looking at his mate like a lion his prey.

"You only like it because my anger isn't directed towards you love, but mark my words I will do whatever it takes to resolve this" Orion's voice held little emotion as they exited the great hall.

"Stay with me instead?" Draco purred pushing Orion up against the wall locking lips with him.

"Dray please don't do this" Orion panted as Draco began planting kisses along the column of his throat lightly nipping in some spots.

"I could say the same.. Don't you know what you do to me? And then you go and get even more attractive..." Draco mumbled almost incoherently.

Orion reached around with both hands grabbing Draco's arse pulling the blond flush up against him,

"And I'm not trying to talk you out of anything now am I?"

Draco looked at Orion with his head tilted to the side in confusion and when it finally hit him, a low groan escaped his throat. "That's it." He growled grabbing Orion by the arm dragging him towards the Head boy's quarters.

Orion stopped causing Draco to come to a halt. He reached down and swung the blonde onto his back before continuing briskly down the hall way. "Much faster this way I think."

"BLACK I'm not a bloody woman - put me down this instance or I swear to Merlin you..." Orion reached an arm around to pinch his passenger's arse eliciting a small moan. "Forget what I said"

Orion threw Draco down onto the bed with a chuckle. "I thought you might say that. So now that we are here and both missing class and I'm missing out on giving Rita Skeeter my view on her article what was your plan?"

"This!" Draco reached up pulling Orion onto the bed, he climbed over to straddle him allowing his hands to roam over Orion's torso kissing him passionately.

"Am I really missing out on yelling at a reporter for something we could do when I get back?" Orion teased

"Merlin Orion! Do you have to ruin the moment" Draco whined

"Wouldn't want you to get too sure of yourself and your ability to seduce me." Orion shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Excuse me? I didn't see you complain this morning in the shower, nor for a fact now if your body speaks for it self" Draco objected gazing at the considerable stretch in fabric in Orion's nether region.

"Yeah so I'm a teenage guy the only difference is I can walk away." Orion stood and walked towards the door to prove his point.

Draco groaned in frustration "Orion you're fucking killing me, you know that?"

"You told me you would wait for as long as it took. It's going to take longer than two days. I'm going to the prophet and you should probably go to class" Orion retorted rather snippy.

"Then what was all the 'I'm not trying to talk you out of anything right now' then?? Arhg you really confuse me" Draco's eyes were wide and he waved his arms around.

"I'm not going to have sex with you any time soon. Does that clarify things? I'm OK with messing around that's it." Orion snapped, his previous anger at the article was starting to come back now that the lust fueled fog was lifting from his mind

"Fine! I won't bother you about it anymore. Just go get your precious revenge" Draco snapped back turning his head to the side crossing his arms.

"Look dray" Orion gave a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Don't think this is easy for me, by any means its not. You do things to me that both amaze and scare me but I'm not going to let a newspaper ruin my life anymore." Orion bowed his head and swore under his breath at his slip up.

Not wanting to give Draco a chance to question him he turned and rushed out the door.

"_**What do you mean by anymore?"**_

Orion ignored his mate's voice in his head and began thinking of all the Muggle commercials he had ever seen to keep his thoughts from being read. He apparated straight to the waiting room of the daily prophet offices and strode up to the receptionist. He leaned over the desk and growled.

"I demand to see Rita Skeeter and whoever is responsible for the final print on the paper now!"

The young receptionist nodded and pointed down the hall with a shaky hand. "Third door on the right." She stuttered.

"Thank you." Orion flashed her one of his most brilliant smiles before following her directions. He stopped momentarily outside the door overhearing a woman inside talking.

"A juicy news piece isn't just going to walk through the door."

Orion chose that moment to barge in.

"Excuse me we are having a private mee... Oh Orion Black. Well well well what can we do for you?" Rita changed her tone upon seeing who he was. A rather large man sat across from her staring at Orion in shock.

"What you have done to The Black family as well as the Malfoy family is slander and that is illegal. I demand you retract the article. If not, I'll report you _beetle_" His voice had become dangerously low.

"That's blackmail." Rita exclaimed.

"Yeah and I am a Black aren't I?" Orion questioned sarcastically.

"Well why don't you give us the story in your words. The truth to replace today's article with." The man behind the desk asked trying a new approach.

"If you had asked me that in the first place I would have gladly told you my side of the story and Draco probably would have told his. However since you instead wrote lies I'll give you the true story but only if you make an oath never to print another lie about the Blacks or The Malfoys again." Orion bargained.

Rita and the man conversed in hush tones for a minute before turning back to Orion.

"Done." Rita held out her hand and Orion shook it.

After being assured the new article would be printed the next morning along with an apology Orion headed back to school. Dinner had just begun but he didn't feel up to facing Draco just yet so instead he went to the Slytherin common room.

Orion went to his room and grabbed a book and changed into a tank top and sweatpants. He then chose a comfy armchair in front of the fire and became absorbed in the book. He didn't hear the portrait open but he couldn't help but notice the shadow looming over his book.

He looked up at Pansy wishing she was a guy so he could hit her.

"What's the matter Black? Having trouble in paradise already? Has Draco started to realize he doesn't really want you?" She mocked.

Orion realized they were alone in the common room and his decision from there was easy. He muttered a quick spell that had Pansy hanging from thin air by her ankle.

"Now listen here you stuck up bitch." Orion began circling her before stopping to look her in the eyes.

"Just because your life hasn't turned out how you want doesn't give you a right to spread lies and make others miserable. So tomorrow morning at breakfast you will call attention to yourself and you will tell everyone what you did and why you did it."

"Why should I?" She yelled. Neither of them noticed the portrait open and softly shut.

"Because Mr. Parkinson just went into business negotiations with Prof. Black and I would hate to have to tell him no deal because your daughter is a slanderous git." Orion gave and eerie chuckle and Draco who had been standing in the shadows shivered a little watching the ripple of Orion's muscles in the firelight as he circled Pansy.

"Okay fine I'll do it you low down dirty cheating Slytherin." She thumped to the floor.

"Takes one to know one." Orion commented sitting back down to his book.

Draco stepped out of the shadows.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

Orion looked slowly up from his book.

"What my book? I brought it from home why?" Orion asked confused.

"Don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about." Draco retorted sitting on the couch next to the armchair.

"Oh. You saw that?" Orion asked quietly.

Draco quirked up an eyebrow not saying anything.

"She had no right to do what she did and I couldn't let it slide." Orion defended himself.

"I agree but was it really necessary to blackmail her? You could have gotten revenge otherwise." Draco argued.

"I didn't want revenge I want the truth to be known." Orion replied eying Draco critically.

"And you trust her to be truthful in front of the entire school if it will make her look bad? Even she doesn't care that much about her fathers business" Draco shook his head.

"Well she doesn't know it but she's under a wizard's oath." Orion admitted guiltily

"You mean you tricked her?" Draco exclaimed in disbelief.

"Maybe a little."

"Oh Okay." Draco gave Orion a confused glance before getting up and moving towards the door.

"Draco wait.... I want to apologize for this morning. I lost my temper but you weren't the one I should have been taking it out on. I'm sorry if I confuse you but it's only because I'm confused myself." Orion laid his book to the side looking intently at Draco's retreating back.

"Then why don't you just tell me instead?" Draco turned back.

"Sometimes I just can't figure you out. One moment you're flirting and sure about yourself, the other you are extremely insecure, it's as if you're two different people"

"Because I am. The family I came from liked me quiet shy and out of the way and my dad is the exact opposite he likes me confident and sure of myself and sometimes I slip back into the old me, I don't try to do it, it just happens" Orion explained in a pained voice.

"But who are you yourself? If people weren't telling you what to be?" Draco asked returning to sit by him.

"I don't know I've never had the freedom to find out." Orion admitted quietly. "Right now I'm a confused teenager who is very much in love and is terrified of losing that love because of stupid newspaper articles and petty fights"

Draco pulled Orion's chin up making him look in his eyes. "Hey! You're not going to lose me, why would you think that? I was just as confused, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. This is one thing you'll never have to doubt! Never." Draco looked over his shoulder seeing the other people around him, and blushed "Let's talk about this some place else? Come to my room with me?"

"Yeah okay." Orion smiled weakly allowing himself to be lead to Draco's room.

"Orion we need to be able to talk to each other if this is going to work, will you promise me that?" Draco asked leading Orion over to the couch in his common room before making hot chocolate for them both.

"I promise I will try." Orion replied sipping out of his mug.

"Thank you and I promise you the same." Draco smiled.

The boys soon got ready for bed and for once as Orion snuggled in close to his mate he fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Orion headed down to the great hall while Draco was still asleep he looked so peaceful Orion didn't want to wake him.

The hall slowly filled while he enjoyed his breakfast. Orion gave a nod to Pansy once most of the students were there and with a gulp she stood up on her bench.

"Excuse me everyone. I have something to say. The article run by the Daily Prophet yesterday about Orion and Draco was a lie. I made it up out of jealousy." She sat back down and glared at Orion while the hall erupted in whispers.

Not long after that a sleepy Draco entered the hall sitting in Orion's lap.

"You left me." He whined.

"I'm sorry love. Won't happen again." Orion chuckled feeding the blond a piece of toast.

The hall filled with owls and dropped mail and papers in front of the students. Draco snatched up his paper and opened it up. The front page was taken up entirely by a picture of Orion in the clothes he had been wearing the day before with his hair hanging loose about his shoulders.

_**The true story as told by Orion Black.**_

_Orion Black kindly dropped by the Daily Prophet yesterday to inform us that the article printed yesterday was false. He also graciously decided to give us the true story._

_According to Mr. Black, currently a seventh year student at Hogwarts, he and Mr. Draco Malfoy are indeed betrothed but not for power, they are as he says completely in love._

_Mr. Black informed us that he and Mr. Malfoy, also a seventh year student at Hogwarts, began talking over the summer and quickly developed feelings for one another. He also states that they only began dating officially a few days prior to the interview._

_Although the betrothal is a bit premature in this writer's opinion the couple is happy and both families agree with the union._

_Our apologies go out to The Black and Malfoy families and our best wishes to Orion and Draco._

_Rita Skeeter._

Draco's mouth split into a grin.

"I don't know how you did it but that is brilliant." He fell back against Orion's chest and Orion tilted his head down for a quick kiss.

"It was all for you love. Any thing for you."


	17. Chapter 17

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 17

"Mr. Malfoy I'd like to see you in my office if I could?" Professor Black told Draco with an eerie look in his eyes.

Draco gulped and looked over his shoulder to where Orion was leaving through the doors with Blaise, both laughing merrily at him.

"_**Thanks so much, some mate you are... Well it was nice knowing you Orion"**_ Draco send his thoughts to Orion as he could still hear the laugh from his mate ringing in his ear. He slowly turned around to see Professor Black still standing in front of him, waiting for him to follow him.

_Dear Merlin_ he thought as he got up and followed Orion's father in silence. They walked towards the office still in silence, only interrupted a couple of times as Sirius gave him a look out of the corner of his eyes and grunted. By the time they reached the office, Draco was rather nervous as to the intentions of the grim looking Professor.

"Sit down" the Professor almost barked.

Draco did without question while once again swallowing the lump in his throat. The Professor sat down as well behind his desk and surveyed Draco for a long time. Draco didn't look down, he looked him straight in the eyes, he knew a challenge when he saw one and we would be damned if the Professor saw his nervousness. On the outside Draco wore his Malfoy mask which showed calm and curiousness. The complete opposite than what he felt, this was his future father-in-law after all.

"Very well, you have passed the first test" Professor Black said while folding his hands in front of him.

Draco nodded once. _So he _was _testing him _he thought while feeling more determined to show Orion's father that his intentions towards his son was legitimate.

"Professor if I could please expl…" Draco started but was interrupted immediately.

"No, I will be doing the talking now." He said with an air of authority. Draco simply nodded.

"It seems you have your heart set out for my son and him as well for you. I will warn you though! If you as much as hurt a hair on his head or in any other way causes him harm, I will hunt you down and kill you!"

Draco quickly nodded.

"Mark my words, this is not a simple threat, I am not afraid of going _back_ to Azkaban" he continued, the word 'back' said more clearly than the rest, making Draco remember that the man before him had indeed been in Azkaban before.

"Can I speak now?" Draco asked after a moment.

"You may." the Professor replied.

"Sir, I love your son very much and would never dream of hurting him intentionally…" Draco started looking the man straight in his eyes.

"You better not!" he grunted, while Draco continued.

"But if I should unintentionally cause him harm in any way, you are welcome to 'kill' me as you say, because I wouldn't want to live if Orion wasn't happy. I only want to make him happy." Draco said while lowering his head and looking down at his hands.

"Good" the Professor said after awhile. Draco looked up surprised at hearing Mr. Black accepting his words.

"I trust you will treat him properly, as he deserves very much." Sirius continued as he saw he had Draco's attention.

"I will Sir." he said quickly.

Sirius nodded, and then held out his hand for Draco to shake. "Please call me Sirius" he said grinning as he saw the flabbergasted look on the blonds face.

"All… All right, Sirius. Thank you, you may call me Draco" he said still a bit shocked about the sudden change in his professor's behaviour.

"Draco it is out of class then." He said still smiling. "Now move along then." He said dismissing the blond.

"Oh and Draco?" he said when Draco was almost out of the door. Draco slowly looked over his shoulder at his professor.

"Yes?"

"I'll be watching you"

Draco nodded and hurried out of the office feeling slightly ill.

The day after was not a day Draco would forget easily. It pained him that it had taken so little for them both to start an argument. It pained him even more when Orion so easily had believed Draco would leave him because of a petty fight. It seemed it would take a lot of assurance from Draco before his boyfriend would be sure he was going to stay with him. How could he not? The fact was that Draco had fallen completely head over heals in love with Orion and nothing could change that.

The day after their fight Draco woke up alone. For a moment he thought that perhaps Orion was having second thoughts about him, but luckily he was reassured when he joined Orion and Blaise in the Great Hall. After reading the Daily Prophet Draco's mood was much better. As it was Saturday and neither Draco nor Orion had any plans, Draco decided they should spend it together.

"So, love since you say you would do anything for me, do you remember your promise about a tattoo?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Uhm yeah, why?" Orion replied looking at Draco funnily.

"Well, since we haven't got any plans today, I thought it would be the perfect thing to do" he said with a grin.

"Do I really have to do it the Muggle way?" he asked pouting.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'walk a mile in each others shoes'?" Draco asked

"Yeah but I don't want you shoes" Orion laughed. "Fine I'll do it" he said a moment after when he couldn't stand Draco's pout anymore.

"That's more like it…" Draco grinned "You'll know just how much I'm willing to do for you, just wait" he added with a mischievous smirk.

"Do I at least get to get shit faced first too?" he sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Draco said looking innocent.

"Oh fine, let's just go then." Orion finally gave in.

"I have to see this" Blaise said grinning and starting to follow them out of the Great Hall.

Draco lifted his eyebrows "You most certainly will not! The sight of Orion's arse is only for my eyes now" he said with finality.

Blaise pouted and murmured to himself.

"I'm a possessive what, Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Nothing" Blaise quickly answered when he saw the look on Draco's face, it would be unwise to mess more with the blond when he looked like that. That much Blaise had learned, and he therefore hurriedly backed off.

When Draco and Orion were out on the grounds Draco grinned. "Works every time".

After apparating to Muggle London, Draco led them to a tattooist with a huge smile upon his face. Orion on the other hand didn't look too happy. Draco chuckled while a blushing Orion explained what he wanted done and where.

Draco looked on curiously as the tattooist started the needle.

"Fuck OW that hurts" Orion burst out as he felt it on his skin.

Draco chuckled "Just imagine how it would feel tomorrow when someone slaps you!"

"Don't you dare... I will sleep in the Slytherin room for the rest of the week I swear I will"

"Oh I wouldn't dare... Now Blaise on the other hand..." Draco laughed as he thought about their friend who would most certainly do it.

"He won't dare either if he knows what's good for him" Orion scowled.

"That's just it, he doesn't"

"Then he will pay for his stupidity"

"Sure he will... Now tell me, does it really hurt? I can't remember, I was so pissed I didn't realize it before the next day" Draco asked with mock innocence.

"Like sitting on a cactus" Orion winced and scrunched up his face.

"Aah well, tomorrow you would wish it was a just cactus you were sitting on" Draco smirked.

"You better be glad I love you"

"Oh I am, I wouldn't dare to be your enemy"

"And why is that love?"

"Are you serious? You can be dead scary sometimes"

"No that's my dad, I'm Orion"

Draco looked down at his uncovered arse with a grin "And now you're 'Dragons mate' as well, nice" he said while winking.

Orion just grunted.

Later that evening Orion was laying on his stomach on Draco's bed only clad in loose pyjama bottoms. Draco took in the sight of his boyfriend as he came out from the bathroom wearing just as little clothing. When he saw the look in Orion's eyes as he too took in the sight of his boyfriend he went over to him and gave him an intense kiss making them both gasp from the feeling of it.

"So… you said something the other day about a couple of things up for discussion?" Draco said with a smirk while slowly running a hand up and down Orion's back.

"Damn I thought you'd forgotten about that" Orion said grinning. "Yes we can discuss things"

"Oh believe me, _that,_ I couldn't forget. So what did you have in mind?" he grinned back.

"You're the one who brought it up, you tell me!" Orion smirked.

"I'm sure what I have in mind wouldn't be up for discussion" Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

"There's a lot of ways to give one another pleasure without having sex, love" Orion said mischievously and turned onto his side facing the blond.

"Oh I know! The question is, do you really?"

"Do I really what?"

"Know the wicked way to pleasure?" Draco started running his hand down Orion's chest while kissing a path down his neck.

"I'm a quick learner" Orion replied after a moment.

"Say, Orion... How far have you ever gone?" Draco asked more seriously, looking him in the eyes.

"Uhmm… kissing" Orion blushed and looked down.

"Really? Are you serious?" Draco asked while leaning back to get a better look at him.

"Yeah until we got together that was it." Orion admitted slowly.

"Oh... I was sure you'd had a lot of girls swooning over you and therefore experienced more..." Draco said awkwardly.

"No, girls where I came from didn't want to have anything to do with me..."

"I can't imagine why..."

"There's a reason behind it I just can't tell you yet"

"Uhm okay?!" Draco said looking confused. "Well that doesn't matter right now... What matters is what you would be comfortable with!" he said reassuringly.

"I'm really not sure… touching is fine ... Maybe oral?" Orion was now blushing crimson.

Draco smiled and chuckled. "So shy... Did you know how irresistible you look when you blush?"

Orion's eyes went wide and shook his head no.

"Well you do, I might just take you up on your suggestion..." Draco added while wiggling his eyebrows.

Orion swallowed hard with a gulp "Which suggestion?"

"Don't be nervous. Close your eyes and try to relax, you can tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable, okay?"

As Orion nodded and closed his eyes Draco slowly pushed him onto his back and straddled him. He slowly started kissing him on his neck while running his hands down his chest and abs. He bid gently down on his earlobe.

"Relax, love" he whispered in his ear when Orion tensed up.

Draco placed a gentle kiss on his lips which quickly turned more passionate as Orion let himself get carried away. Soon Orion started touching Draco as well and let out a moan when the blond thrust his hips down against Orion's.

Draco started kissing a path down Orion's chest while surveying his reactions. He flicked his tongue over his nipple and grinned when Orion groaned and squeezed his arse. He took that as a good sign and continued on his task with covering him with kisses. As he got down to his stomach he slowly circled his navel with his tongue and saw the muscles underneath flinch. When he got down to the waist band of Orion's pyjama pants he licked a long path on the skin just above it while slowly pulling them down a bit. He looked up at Orion as if to ask if it was okay to continue. Orion's eyes were filled with lust as he looked down and nodded giving his consent. Draco grinned and pulled the pants down further revealing how hard Orion was.

"Gorgeous" he murmured looking at Orion with adoration before gripping his cock and licking the tip. Orion moaned loud and arched his back.

"Down boy" Draco smirked and laid a hand on his hip holding him down, before continuing licking Orion. As he started gently sucking and flicking his tongue over the tip continuously Orion started hissing.

"Yeesssssss" the sound made Draco shutter and harden even more than before. He slid a hand down his own pants and started to fist himself. He moaned deep in his throat sending vibrations to Orion's cock. Draco lost it when Orion moaned his name as he came in his mouth and he came himself. He slowly swallowed and fell down next to Orion trying to catch his breath.

"Damn, I can't believe I never tried that before." Orion said out of breath too.

Draco turned to look at him with a big smile. "I told you so, didn't I?" he laughed and kissed him passionately.

After a while they both drifted off to sleep curled closely to each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 18

Orion's arse was tender to put it mildly. He walked back into Hogwarts with a bit of a limp wincing every time his jeans rubbed his tattoo the wrong way. He would definitely be sticking to wizard tattooing after that.

That night after Draco and Orion had gone back to Draco's rooms the blond made up for the pain in ways Orion thought unimaginable and he found himself bouncing to breakfast with a spring in his step.

"Are you going to be this insufferably happy every time we mess around?" Draco asked.

"Yep and just imagine what I'll be like when I lose my virginity." Orion laughed in return continuing to bounce down the hall.

"Gee you look happy. I wonder what my two best friends did last night." Blaise smirked when the two sat down.

"Just keep imagining Blaise it's not like you could ever get it right." Draco quipped.

"So how's that tattoo?" Blaise asked as Orion gently sat down.

"Sore as hell so let me forewarn you, touch my arse in any way, shape or form and you will regret it." Orion threatened.

Blaise just chuckled not believing him. After breakfast the three boys decided to walk down to Hogsmeade for some shopping and then lunch. They made several stops, window shopping getting ideas for Christmas which was a month away. Around noon they headed to the three broomsticks and as soon as they got through the doors Blaise slapped Orion hard on the arse in front of the crowd of people in the pub.

Orion let out a yelp gently rubbing the offended cheek before rounding on Blaise amongst the sounds of rolling laughter.

Blaise shrank back considerably at the fiery look he was being given. "Orion I'm I."

Orion just shook his head. "I warned you now suffer the consequences." He tapped Blaise on the shoulder with his wand and all of a sudden he turned pink. Draco was laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall for support.

Slowly the pink grew to purple and the purple to blue. Blaise looked at himself in horror as his skin faded through color after color then repeated.

"What did you do to me?" Blaise shrieked.

"Wait till you see what your penis can do." Orion grinned menacingly.

Blaise gulped glancing down at his crotch then ran out the door and towards the castle.

"What exactly did you do to his penis?" Draco whispered.

"I'll give you a private showing later." Orion whispered with a wink.

"How about we head back to the castle and relax. Then you let me take you out to dinner tonight?" Orion asked after a few more stops around town.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Black?" Draco teased.

"I believe I am Mr. Malfoy what do you say?" Orion asked taking Draco's hand.

Draco's face almost split in half with a smile. "Why yes, of course. How could I say no to you?"

"Then I'll pick you up around seven?" Orion asked as they entered the castle.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" Draco asked.

"When I found someone to act gentlemanly towards. Now do you want me to come back to your room with you or will I see you at seven?" Orion asked pulling Draco up against him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Draco smiled batting his eyelashes.

"I don't have to ask but I'm being the gentleman remember?" Orion chuckled as they continued their walk to the head boy quarters.

"Ah yes I see... Well then you are most welcome to join me in my chambers if you so desire." Draco answered. "See I can be one too."

"Mm you're sexy when you're being all gentleman like." Orion purred pulling Draco into his lap on the couch.

"I have to remember to be one more often then." Draco replied with a smirk leaning in to capture Orion's lips in a fierce kiss. Orion pushed back licking Draco's lips imploring entrance.

Draco complied parting his lips. Orion's tongue slipped into his mate's mouth exploring every inch before engaging in battle with Draco's tongue. Neither wanted to break away but the need for oxygen soon became a priority.

Orion picked Draco up out of his lap sitting him down onto the couch. Draco's eyes went wide as Orion dropped to his knees on the floor between his legs.

"Orion, what are you doing?" Draco asked in a whimper. Just having Orion in the position he was in was causing problems in Draco's nether region.

"I am being a gentleman and repaying a great service I received yesterday." Orion replied with a grin.

Leaning forward he unbuttoned Draco's trousers with his teeth then proceeded to unzip them in the same manner.

Draco gulped swallowing the lump in his throat. "Are... Are you sure?"

Orion let out a small growl reaching up to yank Draco's pants down freeing his erection. Draco whimpered at the action.

Orion smirked flicking his tongue over Draco's tip eliciting a moan. Orion reached both hands underneath of the blond cupping his ass in his hands.

"Merlin Ry'" Draco gasped.

Orion just winked slipping his mouth around Draco's shaft. He took the entire length gently scraping his teeth along the underside of his erection as he pulled back licking at the tip.

Draco had his hands clenched on the edge of the couch panting heavily biting his lip.

"Don't hold it in love I want to hear your pleasure." Orion purred massaging Draco's ass and taking his length down the back of his throat again. Draco let out a loud moan followed by several choice swear words. Orion grinned around his loves erection and began humming.

"Fuck uh Orion I'm going to cum." No sooner had the words left his mouth he shot his load in Orion's mouth. Orion placed a kiss on both of Draco's thighs before looking up.

He blinked to make sure he was seeing straight and the form of Blaise Zabini standing in the doorway mouth hanging open skin still changing colors didn't disappear.

"Pay up Blaise you don't get a show like that for free." Orion smirked.

Draco looked over and rolled his eyes not having the energy for anything else.

"What's the matter Blaise? Jealous?" He finally asked not in any hurry to pull up his pants.

"I uh that I uh." Blaise stuttered for a minute.

"Spit it out Blaisey boy. Or swallow it whichever way you take it." Orion winked curling into Draco's side.

"I was supposed to tell you Dumbledore wants to see you..." He finally spoke up. "Merlin that was hot!" He then exclaimed.

"What does Dumbledore want us for?" Draco asked standing and pulling his pants back on while Orion put on a robe.

"A robe isn't going to hide that problem love." Draco teased eying his mate's crotch.

"I can stay here while you take care of that Dray." Blaise suggested earning a glare from both boys.

"Out Blaise!" Draco demanded.

Blaise started to leave, then as a last thought turned back.

"Could you uh change my skin back by chance?"

"Out Blaise!" They both yelled.

A few minutes later the two were slowly making their way to the Headmasters office.

"What do you think Dumbledore wants us for?" Orion asked nervously.

"Uh, you don't think he knows about us do you?" Draco asked sounding just as nervous.

"Of course he does Dray it was in the paper how could he not know?" Orion replied dully.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Draco grinned sheepishly.

They stopped by the gargoyles.

"Uh Oh Blaise didn't give us the password." Orion suddenly realized.

"Oh, good we don't have to go then." Draco sighed.

They weren't quite so lucky and the Gargoyles leaped apart.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Orion spoke up first leading Draco into the office.

"Ah, Yes Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Black. Please have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the seats in front of the desk. He waited for both to be seated then offered a lemon drop which they declined.

"Boys, I want to get straight to the point. I know about the quills. I know how they work and I know what you two are to one another."

"Sir?" Draco questioned.

"You are soul mates. A rare thing to find these days. But be careful you are both young still." Dumbledore explained further.

"Sir, I'm not quite sure what you mean." Orion quirked up an eyebrow wondering what he was missing because Draco had turned beat red.

"Bluntly sex, you know it is possible for one of you to become pregnant." Dumbledore clarified.

"Oh... Oh..." Orion's realization turned him red in the face as well.

"Um no offense sir but we've received the sex talk all ready." He then sputtered.

"Well seeing as how you have both already taken up residence in the head boy rooms I am going to have Orion's things moved to that room. Normally I wouldn't condone a couple sharing a room but in the case of soul mates I don't have the heart to keep you apart." Dumbledore rubbed his hands together.

The couple couldn't believe their luck.

"I do want to ask though. Do you boys plan on being wed?"

"We are still young Professor." Orion responded not noticing the blush reforming on his mates face as he led him out of the office.

"I've got a few things to do love I'll see you tonight at seven." Orion gave the blond a quick kiss before leaving him at the entry to their rooms.

At exactly seven Orion stepped into the room dressed in black robes that were lined in green with silver trim and his hair was brushed back into a low pony tail.

Draco whistled as he came down the stairs in robes of dark blue. His hair gelled back with a very regal air to his appearance.

"You look magnificent my love." Orion complimented. "Are you ready to go?"

"Thank you. Not as gorgeous as you though. But yes I am. Where to?" Draco's cheeks tinged in pink from the praise.

"Well it's a bit of a surprise so you will have to wait and see. I'll give you a hint though." Orion grinned taking Draco's arm.

"Oh?"

"J'espère que vous appréciez la cuisine française." Orion winked.

"Beaucoup." Draco replied.

"Well then let's go." Orion grabbed his hand apparating them away.

They ended up in an alley outside of a French restaurant and Orion stopped to talk to the hostess.

"Black party of two, I have reservations for the private room."

The girl looked at Draco with pure loathing before putting on a sweet smile.

"Of course sir right this way." She led them towards the back of the restaurant every conversation Draco over heard was in French. He barely noticed when they went up a flight of stairs to an upper part of the restaurant finally entering a private room entirely lit by candle light. In the centre of the table was a small bouquet of roses and off to the side a fire burned brightly.

The table was situated right next to a window and Draco was able to look out at the Eiffel tower and the town lit up against the night sky.

"France! Merlin Orion I thought we were just going to a French restaurant!" Draco exclaimed.

"We are at a French restaurant love." Orion chuckled pulling out his chair for him.

"Obviously, you know what I meant, a French Restaurant in England." Draco retorted.

"Do you not like it?" Orion asked his smile faltering. "We can go."

"No No. I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised is all." Draco shook his head.

"Are you sure. We really don't have to stay. I just wanted to do something special for you." Orion questioned sipping at his wine.

"Yes I'm sure I want to stay. I really appreciate it. I guess I was just nervous." Draco replied biting his lip.

"Don't be nervous love it's just me here." Orion reached across the table taking the blonds hand in his own.

Their waitress came to take their orders and she glared at Draco as much as the first one had.

"What's her problem?" Draco snapped as soon as the woman was out of the room.

"She's jealous of you love, didn't you see how the woman who seated us stared at you?" Orion laughed.

"No?" Draco asked confused.

"They both look at you like an adversary that they would love to remove. They wish they were in your place. Hate to tell them, they are wasting their time I wouldn't give them the time of day. They pale in comparison to you." Orion smiled running his finger down Draco's forearm.

Draco blushed as the food came and was set in front of them.

"How are you enjoying yourself so far?" Orion asked once the meal was finished.

"Just being with you has been tremendously joyful." Draco sighed.

Orion stood and walked up behind him rubbing his shoulders.

"So are you ready to go to our last stop before we go back to the castle?"

"Last stop?" Draco asked quirking up an eyebrow.

"You didn't think this was it did you?" Orion teased his mate.

"Uhm yeah." Draco shrugged waiting to see what Orion's next surprise would be.

Orion grabbed his arm and apparated them away. When they landed again they were standing atop the Eiffel Tower. The view of the town below was breath taking.

"I love you Dray." Orion whispered pulling Draco against his chest resting his chin on top of the blonds head.

Draco was speechless for a moment before pulling the brunette down to capture his lips in a kiss.

"We have to get back love we have class in the morning." Orion sighed not wanting the night to end.

"Damn I almost forgot." Draco breathed quietly.

"One of these days we won't have to worry about class. That is if you haven't gotten rid of me by then." Orion chuckled.

"I would be an idiot if I did. A complete and udder idiot." Draco responded as Orion grabbed him turning on the spot and heading back to Hogwarts.

AN- J'espère que vous appréciez la cuisine française. = I hope you enjoy French cuisine.

"Beaucoup = very much


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for the long delay in updating the story. Thank you for all the reviews! A lot of you has asked about when Orion will tell Draco his identity, well don't worry, we have it planned to happen at the right moment. So here's a long chapter, hope you'll enjoy!**

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 19

As Christmas grew steadily nearer, so did the holiday spirit of Hogwarts. It was now the middle of December and winter was truly setting over the landscape, blanketing the castle and grounds in thick white snow.

Orion and Draco had been sharing the Head Boy room for two weeks, and Draco was happy that this fact seemed to calm his boyfriend and finally make him comfortable around him. As such he discovered that Orion was far from as shy and innocent as he was only a couple of weeks ago. When Draco had introduced him to the wonders of wicked pleasure, he had grasped it with an eagerness that astounded Draco beyond belief. Not that he was complaining though, far from it. And how could he, when Orion had made it a mission to fool around at every possible chance they got? So far their encounters had been all over Hogwarts. Draco's favorite though was when Orion had pulled him into the Quidditch locker rooms after the Slytherin - Gryffindor match which they had superiorly won. After a steamy bath together he had claimed he had wanted to do that since the day Draco had tumbled in on him after practice months ago and that it now was the perfect way to celebrate their victory after the game. Draco couldn't agree more.

"Orion if you could get anything in the world for Christmas, what would it be?" Draco asked one evening when they were laying in front of the fire cuddled up.

"Honestly Dray all I want is to have a true family Christmas."

"Are you sure? You know I'll give you anything." Draco assured while running a hand through Orion's long soft locks.

"I know you would, but I don't want you to feel like you have to. The simple things are what matter to me, not fancy expensive gift"

"Well I'm not only talking about what money can buy."

"Well then just what are you talking about?" Orion asked turning around to look at Draco.

"Our future and anything it entails." He answered honestly. Draco had spent long time thinking about what exactly they would do in the future. The only thing he was certain of was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Orion.

"Our… our, uhm future?" Orion stuttered looking nervous.

"Why are you looking like that? Did I say something wrong?" Draco frowned.

"Oh um no I just. Well I hadn't really thought past our day to day routine and you talking about our future just kind of threw me off for a second. I guess I'm still expecting you to come to your senses and run away from me." Orion's eyes had turned away from Draco as if he was afraid to look him in the eyes.

Draco sighed. He hated the way Orion sometimes was worried that he wouldn't wan to be with him. Draco turned his face around and made Orion look at him.

"Are you still thinking that? Orion you know I would rather kill myself than run away from you, you do know that, don't you?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yeah I know it's just hard to believe sometimes." Orion said while blushing.

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't know you're just more perfect than I ever could have imagined I don't feel like I'm good enough for you." Orion frowned.

"You know, that's funny…" Draco said with a small smirk

"Why is that funny?" Draco laughed when Orion looked like he had been hit in the stomach.

"Because that's exactly the way I feel about you too." Draco assured his boyfriend.

"Seems like we are more and more alike everyday. So what about you, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I guess we are. But remember we are soul mates, and the fates are never wrong in those things. We are perfect for each other. But for your question, as cliché as it might sound, all I really want for Christmas is you." Draco smiled and gave Orion a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

"Request granted. Shall I tie a bow around my waist?" Orion smirked.

"Only if that's all you're wearing." Draco said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well maybe you'll just have to wait until Christmas to find out." Orion laughed.

"Hmpf… That's not fair." Draco said with a small pout.

"You are so cute when you pout."

"I am not! A Malfoy is not cute. We are sexy yes, but never cute." Draco looked horrified of the accusation.

"Okay love whatever you say." Orion rolled his eyes. "What did you have in mind for your friends and family for Christmas?" He added trying to get the blond to think of something else.

"Aww, why are you changing the topic? I want to hear more about that bow." He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"The bow I'm going to drape ever so artfully over my nether regions you mean?" Orion said innocently.

"Aah now it's around your nether regions? It's getting better and better. Now why don't we rehearse that?" Draco had a hungry look in his eyes while he started to caress Orion.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise." Orion squeaked out when Draco placed a soft kiss under his ear and started whispering in his ear.

"Of course it will, I promise to act very surprised." Draco smirked and started to open the top buttons on Orion's shirt.

"No sir put it out of your mind until Christmas. If you're good then maybe you'll get your present early." Orion said while slapping away Draco's hand.

"When was I not good?" Draco whispered and gently bit down on his earlobe.

"I didn't say you haven't been good, I said you have to _be_ good." Orion tried to reason swallowing the lump in his throat.

"And I intent to do just that. So can I get my early present now? Pleease?" Draco said with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope you can have it Christmas eve." Orion said sternly and sat up.

"Aww you're no fun." Draco said with a very un-Malfoy'ish pout and sigh.

A couple of days later they were walking around in Hogsmeade buying Christmas presents for everyone. They had decided to buy a new broom for Blaise together. Draco wanted to buy some jewellery for his mother. He had been unsure of what to get for Orion, but had finally with much consideration decided to get him an engagement ring to replace the promise ring with. His plan was to propose to him on Christmas morning.

When they walked into the jeweller to buy a present for his mother Draco discreetly looked over at the rings they had on display. He caught sight of a beautiful titanium ring with an oval smooth black diamond with small sparkling clear diamonds on both sides of it. He discreetly looked over at Orion who was also staring at the ring with a curious look in his eyes. Draco smirked, it was perfect. He planned to buy it when Orion was at Quidditch practise the next day.

After getting the ring for Orion, Draco had planned to meet with Sirius to ask for his blessing. Orion was still at Quidditch practice when Draco made it up to Professor Black's office. He had told Orion that he had Head Boy duties all evening. As he came closer to the office Draco started to panic. He was just about to turn around and run down to the dungeons when he heard Orion's voice over their mental link.

_What's wrong? What happened? _

Draco tried to calm down and block his thoughts about his proposal and his meeting with Sirius.

_**Nothing, I just tripped. That's why I was nervous.**_

_You tripped?_

_**Yes.**_

_Hmm somehow I don't believe you._

_**Yeah well it's Christmas so I'm allowed to keep secrets. Now stop asking questions.**_

_Hmpf._

Draco smiled to himself. He could just imagine the annoyed look Orion would have at this moment. He would soon know anyway.

Draco pulled himself together and walked the rest of the way to Professor Black's office. As he stood outside he pulled in a deep breath and knocked confidently on the door.

"_Enter."_ He heard from the other side and walked in.

"Good evening Professor Black." He nodded towards his Professor.

"Good evening Draco." Sirius said while looking over the blond suspiciously. "Take a seat." He added after a moment.

"Thank you." Draco said while sitting down opposite Sirius who sat behind his desk.

"What can I help you with?" he asked calmly.

Draco took a deep breath and blocked his mind more thoroughly.

"Sir, I've come to you as Orion's father tonight, not my Professor." Draco started while surveying his reaction.

Sirius just lifted his eyebrow and waited.

"Sir, I know you don't exactly like the fact that I am with your son, but I ask you to keep an open mind while I say what I've come to say." Draco said looking Sirius straight in the eyes.

"I'll try." Sirius said not quite sure he would keep his promise.

"I love Orion very much, nothing in the world can change that fact. Luckily Orion feels the same way about me, or so I think at least. I came tonight to ask for his hand in marriage and your blessing."

Sirius was about to interrupt, but Draco held up his hand to stop him.

"Sir, please hear me out before you say anything." He pleaded before continuing.

"I know that I'm probably not the son-in-law that you had hoped for. My family and I have an awful past, but I assure you I was never a Death Eater and nor was my Mother. All our life we have lived in my Fathers dark shadow while he served the Dark Lord, constantly threatened with our life if we acted against him. I have changed since then. The way I acted before was all a cover so the Dark Lord or my Father wouldn't kill my Mother and me if they suspected we acted against them. But that's all in the past now, what's important now is my love for Orion nothing else matters besides that. I will spend the rest of my life to love and cherish him. I will give him anything his heart desires, he deserves nothing less. I will spend the rest of my life to try and be worthy of him. We are soul mates and nothing could make me stop loving him. So I will ask you again, will you allow me to marry your son?" Draco let out a long breath after his speech and looked hopefully at Sirius.

"Let me get this straight you want to marry my only son and heir?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Yes Sir." Draco stuttered.

"You want to have a big fancy ceremony that will of course have papers blabbing for months?"

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Actually I just wanted a small ceremony with our closest friends and family. That is of course, if it's what Orion wants. Although if he wants a big fancy wedding I'll give him that. I'll give him anything he wants."

"Good answer. You do still know there will be a lot of press clambering for this story, don't you?"

"Uhm, not to be brag Sir, but I'll assure you that we have the means to keep the press at bay."

"When did you plan on asking him?"

"On Christmas morning, Sir."

Sirius contemplated this for a long time before finally giving him his answer.

"Very well, I would be proud to call you my son. You have my blessing." Sirius smirked when he saw Draco's gobsmacked expression of disbelief.

"Thank you so much, Sir, you don't know how much that means to me." He blurted out while finally smiling himself. He had never thought that he would get Sirius's blessing, and it warmed his heart that he had it now, he knew how much it would mean to Orion.

"Don't make me regret my decision. And you can call me dad." Sirius added.

"I won't! Thank you Si... uh Dad."

"Now run along I'm sure Orion is missing you." Sirius laughed at the happiness in the blond's expression.

"I sure hope so. Thanks again Professor." Draco bid him farewell before leaving.

As he got back to his and Orion's room he sat down on the bed and took out the small black box from his pocket. Since he had bought it that afternoon he had kept it in his pocket and he intended to keep it close until Christmas arrived. He opened the little box with a pop and looked at the ring; he couldn't help but smile as he imagined proposing to Orion. As he twirled the ring around he looked at the carving he had made sure the jeweller made on the ring, which said _Forever Yours_. He carefully put the ring back in the box and placed it back in his pocket again. Now he just needed to plan how he should propose to Orion, this though just seemed to get him nervous again.

His nervousness didn't go away as the Christmas holiday grew nearer. Time seemed to fly away, and the day when they had to take the train home arrived. His Mother had insisted that she wanted to meet Orion, and as such she had invited Orion and Sirius to spend Christmas with them.

When the train pulled in on the platform they were met by a very happy and enthusiastic Narcissa. Draco looked at Orion and grasped his hand.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked Orion gently.

Orion took in a deep breath before answering. "As ready as I'll ever be" he said with a nod of his head. Draco smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before leading him over to his mother.

Narcissa immediately engulfed her son in a hug. "My Dragon, it's so good to see you again." She said.

"You as well Mother." He smiled at her, and then looked back at Orion who stood awkwardly beside them. "Mother, this is Orion my soul mate" He said with love clearly written in his eyes. "Orion this is my Mother, Narcissa" He added to Orion. Narcissa beamed at Orion and engulfed him in a huge hug as well.

"Oh, it is so nice to finally meet you Orion; Draco has told me so much about you." She smiled at him.

"The honour is all mine Madame. I can see where Draco gets his charming looks from." He replied with a charming smile.

"Oh hush, please call me Narcissa, Madame makes me feel so old. And thank you, you are quite charming; I can see why Draco is so head over heals in love with you." She smirked at Orion.

Draco leaned into Orion. "It's true." He whispered in his ear. Orion smiled and gave him a small kiss. They were quickly reminded that they weren't alone when they heard Narcissa.

"Aww aren't you two the sweetest." She cooed at them.

Both boys blushed, but grinned nonetheless.

Soon after Narcissa led them over to the fireplaces where they flooed to Malfoy Manor. As they arrived a House Elf greeted them.

"Masters Malfoy and Black, can Tilly take your luggage to your room?" The little Elf squeaked with a bow.

"Yes thank you Tilly" Draco said kindly while giving the Elf their trunks.

"Dragon, why don't you show Orion your room and freshen up before dinner?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

"Of course Mother" He answered and took a hold of Orion's hand.

"Room, as in only one room? We get to share a room?" Orion asked when Narcissa were out of the hall.

"Yes of course, Mother knows she couldn't keep me away from you." Draco grinned.

"Is that so?" Orion teased.

"Very much so, now do you want to see our room?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yes please, show me the way loverboy." He grinned.

Draco led them through the Manor to his room.

"Wow Dray this room is three times the size of my room... I couldn't imagine living in a place this big." Orion shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to small living spaces." He added.

"Yeah well if you ask me, it's really a bit too much." Draco said.

"Really? Isn't this how you grew up though?" Orion looked confused.

"Yes, but I've always thought it was unnecessary with so much space. I mean look at this big Mansion, and it's only my mother and I who live here."

"That makes me feel a little better. I prefer smaller spaces."

"Yeah me too. I like our little room at Hogwarts, it's cosy." Draco smiled.

"Have I told you yet today that I love you?" Orion smiled.

"Yes I believe so, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Draco chuckled.

"I love you." He said and kissed Draco.

"Aah, so nice to hear. You know I love you too." He added.

Draco watched Orion as he examined his room. Orion stopped when he saw the thick bundle of parchment on his desk.

"Is this…?" Orion looked back at Draco.

"Our "letters"?" Draco chuckled. "Yes from when I first found the quill." He said and walked up to Orion, hugging him from behind.

"I can't believe I was so mean to you the first time you wrote, I was so sure that someone was making fun of me." He laughed as he remembered their first correspondence.

"Well I was a bit rude I suppose but I cant believe you kept them."

"Of course I kept them. I kind of wanted them as proof that you were real. That we were real. If that makes sense."

"Strangely enough Dray it makes perfect sense." Orion smiled and turned around to kiss him.

They were interrupted though by a knock on the door. Both guys turned around to see who was by the door when Sirius peeked through his hands covering his eyes.

"You better be decent in five seconds when I take away my hands." He said with a smile.

"But of course, Sirius." Draco answered with a smirk.

Sirius slowly peeked through his fingers, and when seeing they were decent he took them away.

"Ah I'm glad, I don't fancy a heart attack at my young age." He chuckled.

"Dad, please." Orion sighed.

"Yes, yes I know. Narcissa sent me to tell you that the Christmas feast will be served in ten minutes, so if you'll get ready to come down by then?" He asked.

"Yes we'll come down." Draco assured.

Sirius nodded and walked out again. When they were alone again Orion turned to Draco with an amused expression.

"Since when have you been on a first name basis with my father?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? We've had a couple of nice conversations." Draco chuckled at Orion's confused face.

"Now let's go down before my mother comes up here and drags us down there." He said before Orion could question him further.

As they got down to the big dining room they were met with a mouth-watering sight. The large table was filled with food enough to feed 20 people, even though they only were 4. Narcissa and Sirius were already engaged in conversation when the boys entered.

"Ah there you two are." She smiled happily at them. "Please take a seat." She added.

After a couple of dishes Narcissa turned her attention away from her cousin and looked expectantly at the couple.

"So Orion, what are your plans after school?"

"Well ma'am I wish I could play professional Quidditch but that is a dream not a career, so if they'll have me I'd like to enter the Auror training program." Orion said honestly.

"That sounds interesting, very ambitious. I see you are you fathers son indeed." She beamed at both Orion and Sirius who looked proudly at his son.

"Thank you I just want to help people." Orion replied.

"Oh you are sweet. I think the world would do great with more honourable people like you."

"Aw you're making me blush." He said in a teasing manner.

"What about you Draco? What are your career plans after Hogwarts?" Sirius asked the blond.

Draco quickly dapped his mouth with a napkin before answering. "Well I'm already the head of the Malfoy family, so I'll be taking over our businesses."

"Ah yes, I had a suspicion you would." Sirius commented.

"So have you boys made any plans together after school?" Narcissa asked both the boys.

"We haven't really talked about it." Orion said quickly before Draco had a chance to response.

"Ah I see. Well have you talked about if you want to make me a grandmother one day?" Narcissa smirked, while Sirius spurted out the wine he had just sipped, looking horrified.

Orion gulped audibly "No ma'am we haven't discussed it." He said with a deep blush covering his cheeks.

Draco had gotten ash grey at his mothers question and choked on his food. _**Dear Merlin**_ he thought to Orion and grapped his hand under the table gently squeezing it for comfort. _You don't say so_ Orion thought back, Draco chuckled silently leaning over and whispered a quiet "_Sorry Love"_ to him.

Narcissa however didn't seem to notice the tension at the table at her questions, and therefore continued like before. "Hmm.. okay. Have you at least discussed marriage?"

"A little, not much." Orion said and blushed again.

Draco quickly turned his attention down to his plate of food when he sensed Sirius' eyes looking at him, with amusement clearly written across his face.

"Hmm. As serious as you two seem to be about each other, don't you think you should at least talk about some of these things?" Narcissa asked both the guys sternly.

"Yes ma'am we should you're right. Actually I was wondering if I could inquire you for a private meeting after dinner if its not an inconvenience" Orion asked quickly.

Narcissa looked at Orion with a twinkle in her eyes. "Of course my dear."

"Mother could you please stop the interrogation now? We'll have plenty of time for these kind of conversations later." Draco pleaded.

"Oh shush Dragon, I'm just curious, you know how I am when I have an opportunity to plan a big event." She said happily.

"Yes I do"

Draco chuckled and went back to his dinner, as he had taken a bite he almost choked on his food for a second time that evening when he felt Orion's hand caressing his thigh. A warmth instantly went through his entire body as the caresses got more intimate. He looked over at Orion through his eyelashes and had to bite his tongue to not moan out loud when he saw the smirk on his gorgeous lips. At that moment Orion had slowly licked a drop of wine away from his lips in a sensual way and Draco couldn't help but associate that gesture with other things that tongue could do. He quickly shook his head to try and get rid of those thoughts and cleared his throat. At this he heard a low chuckle from Orion over their mental link. Draco drew in a deep breath when Orion's hand got much closer to his crutch. _**Love, Please!**_ He thought to try and stop Orion from going any further, it came out different than he intended though, and instead of the plead to stop as he had planned, it had sounded more like a moan and a consent to go further. _Is this better?_ Orion thought in a chuckle as his hand pressed down on Draco's now straining erection. Draco really had to bite down hard on his tongue to not moan. _**Orion you have to stop, I can't ke… keep quiet m-much longer if you keep… Oh fuck! Dear Merlin… **_

"Dragon dear? Are you okay, you look a little flustered?" Narcissa asked worriedly as she noticed her son's odd posture.

"Uhm, I'm fine, I just have a slight headache." He murmured.

"Would you like a potion for the pain? I could call Tilly." She asked.

"No that's alright, I just think I'll go to bed early this evening." He answered with finality.

_A headache, huh? _Orion asked with amusement over their mental link, his hand still caressing Draco's nether regions.

_**You little tease, I'll get you back for this **_Draco thought while quickly looking up to make sure his mother and Sirius hadn't noticed what Orion was doing. He sighed in relief when he saw them both engaged in a conversation.

_It's not teasing if I don't stop_

_**You can't be serious? Not in front of our parents!**_

_Our parents wouldn't notice a thing if you'd quit squirming, and I cant help it, you're just so delectable_

_**Quit squirming? Fuck! I can't help it... Maybe I should show you how it is? Then we'll see if you're capable to keep quiet... Damn Orion!**_ Draco squirmed yet again when Orion playfully let his fingers stroke his balls. Draco almost whimpered when he felt the precum making his briefs moist.

_Please do I would love for you to show me_

_**Argh you're going to be the death of me one day…**_

_Aw.. Don't say that Dray._

_**At this moment it's a great possibility.. If your dad notices he's going to kill me**_

_He's harmless all bark and no bite_

_**You weren't there when he wanted that talk with me**_

_Well not physically, but um you gave me plenty to laugh about_

_**What??**_

_The mental link love you were scared to death of him_

_**Argh I should have known... I still am sometimes you know, times like these for example, I haven't forgotten that puppy killing look he can give**_

_He would never hurt you cause it would hurt me if he did_

_**Yeah well, I wouldn't take my chances though**_

_You're paranoid love_

_**Very much right now, I'm seconds from cumming, and I won't be able to keep quiet during that.**_

_Well let's go to the room then, where there are no eyes including my dad's_

_**Aah now you're talking**_

_But first I need to have a word with your mom.._

_**Hmm, and why is that exactly?**_

_Don't you worry your pretty head about that_

_**Aw come on?**_

_Nope_

Draco sighed when Orion took away his hand slowly and thanked Narcissa for the meal. Draco had to take several deep breaths and going through several disturbing mental images to will his erection away. After a rather disturbing image of McGonagall in a tutu it was done. Draco laughed to himself, _works every time_ he thought to himself.

He finally looked up to see that his mother and Sirius looked at him curiously.

"Draco dear, are your head still hurting? You seem far away." Narcissa asked.

"Uhm yeah, I'll go and rest now. Thank you for the lovely evening." Draco said swiftly and rose from his chair. He looked over to Orion who had risen as well.

"Will you join me, love?" He asked softly.

"I'll be up in a bit, I have to talk to you mother for a moment. You just go rest and I'll be up before you know it." Orion answered with a wink.

Draco nodded and bit them all a good night before returning to his room. As he got up there he went straight to the bathroom intending to take a long hot shower before bed. He sighed when he felt the hot water working wonders on his tense shoulders. He smiled happily at the thought of what Orion had done during the feast not long ago. He had never imagined that his boyfriend could be so adventurous. He found that he loved that fact, if just his mother and Sirius hadn't been there to ruin the moment. He wondered what Orion had to talk to his mother about, he was quite curious but eventually he let it go, he guessed that Orion were allowed to have secrets during Christmas as he himself had. Speaking of secrets, Draco frowned when he thought about his proposal in the morning. He still hadn't figured out how he was supposed to do it, the speech at least he hadn't figured out. The rest was all planned. He had wrapped the little black box and planned to give it to Orion as a Christmas present and then asking him when he had opened it. He felt butterflies starting to fly around in his stomach at the thought. He felt truly happy about it even though he was nervous as hell.

As he stood silently thinking in the shower he heard the door to the bathroom opening. He grinned when he heard the rustling of clothes being shed.

"Joining me, are you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Darn, and I thought I could surprise you. I should have known I wouldn't succeed, you perceptive bugger." Orion answered while walking in to the shower next to Draco.

Draco groaned when Orion brought his arms around his waste from behind and started to suck gently on his neck while his hands started to roam over his stomach drawing small circles on it.

"No parents to see us now" Orion said in a husky voice. Draco almost whimpered when Orion's tongue swirled around his earlobe and biting gently down on it.

Draco quickly turned around and smacked his lips upon Orion's in a passionate kiss, pushing him up against the wall under the spray of water. He groaned when Orion pressed his hips hard against his groin. Draco grapped both of Orion's wrists and held them firmly above his head against the wall while he bit down on his collarbone and thrusting his hips back against Orion's. Orion made a throaty moan and tried to get his hands free from Draco's grip. Draco smirked at this.

"Ah ah…" He said in a tutting manner. "This is payback Mr." He smirked. As Orion looked at him with hungry eyes he slowly licked his lips and took in the glorious sight of water running down Orion's body.

"Please…" Orion moaned.

"Please what, love?" Draco whispered as he continued to place kisses over Orion's chest.

"Please let me touch you." Orion whimpered, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Draco flicked his tongue over his nipple gently biting down on it.

"Not yet." Draco chuckled. "If I let your hands down, will you do as I tell you?" He asked a moment after.

Orion nodded.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" Orion quickly agreed.

"That's better." He said while letting go of Orion's arms. "Now, touch yourself." Draco commanded. Orion's eyes got wide, but slowly gave in and let his hands slide down over his body, one hand engulfing his erection and slowly stroking it.

"How does it feel?" Draco whispered in his ear while biting down on it. "Tell me." He encouraged.

"So good…" Orion whispered. Draco felt his own cock jolt at his words and the sight of his boyfriend pleasuring himself. "You're so fucking hot Orion." He said in a raspy voice and placed his hand over Orion's stroking hand.

"Yes, please…" Orion moaned.

"Tell me what you want, love" Draco said firmly.

"You! Please touch me, I'm all yours…" Orion pleaded.

Draco groaned when he heard Orion's statement and kissed him passionately. When they broke free to get air Draco lost himself in Orion's gaze. All common sense left his mind as he blurted out,

"Marry me, Orion?"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: The day has come :D Many of you have been asking for Orion to spill his secret for long, well you don't have to wait any longer. Oh yeah, and an answer to Draco's proposal as well. **

**So Jess has decided to escape to NY and I have now got the pleasure of posting this for her. Hmm I wonder if I should prank up her profile a bit? :P lol – what do you think? Okay on with it, enjoy!**

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 20

Christmas had rolled around much faster than Orion could have imagined. Meeting Draco's mom was nerve wracking, but nothing compared to her idea of dinner time conversation. As nervous as Orion was though, he had a mission to complete. He had a ring and he had a plan; now all he needed was a blessing. He had asked Narcissa for a private meeting after dinner and was having trouble keeping his food down due to nerves. After the meal was completed and Draco had gone upstairs, Orion followed Narcissa into the parlour refusing to allow his nerves to show on his face or in his actions. He waited for her to sit down first then gracefully took his own seat.

"I want to start by apologizing for my edginess at dinner and I also want to thank you for agreeing to this meeting with me. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything?"

"Of course not my dear." Narcissa replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"The reason behind my hesitation when talking about marriage, is because I wanted to ask you for your blessing to marry your son, and keeping a secret from Draco with our mental link is difficult. But before you give your answer I have a bit of a story to tell, if you have the time to hear it." Orion said all of this rather quickly in nervousness and blushed when he met Narcissa's gaze. She nodded with a grin on her face.

"This is something I need to tell Draco as well and if he'll still have me and with your blessing I'm going to ask him to marry me tomorrow." Orion stopped, taking a deep breath. "I am Harry Potter. I found out Sirius was my father after going through a bit of a transformation." Orion stopped to gauge Narcissa's reaction.

"But that's impossible. Harry Potter is dead." Narcissa protested sitting forward.

"I assure you I am him. We staged the funeral because I didn't want to be the saviour golden boy anymore. I came into a sort of inheritance over the summer." Orion shrugged.

"But how?"

"There is a lot of spell work involved and a lot I don't understand, but Sirius was married to Lily. To keep my mother and I safe James Potter pretended we were his family. The spell used didn't wear off until I turned seventeen." Orion explained the best he could.

"Oh dear. I truly don't know how Draco will react to this fact." Narcissa fretted.

"No offense ma'am but right now I want to know what you think." Orion folded his hands in his lap and took a deep breath.

"About you originally being Harry Potter? I have no problem with that fact my dear. I just worry if my son will be able to acknowledge that fact as easily." She smiled encouragingly.

"I have the same concern believe me but I can't continue to let him believe I am Orion without him knowing who I was. I especially can't marry him without him knowing."

"That is very noble of you and of course you have my blessing. Just be wary when you tell him. He can be a bit stubborn and proud." She warned unnecessarily.

"Thank you ma'am. And yes I remember how he can be." Orion smiled sadly.

"Off you go then. And please stop calling me ma'am; it really does make me feel old. You can call me Narcissa."

"Thank you Narcissa. With any luck ill soon be able to call you mother." Orion stood and gave a slight bow.

"I hope so too my dear." Narcissa replied quietly as Orion exited.

Orion entered his and Draco's room and heard the shower running. With a smirk he shook into the bathroom and slipped out of his robes.

"Joining me are you?" Draco's voice sounded over the running water.

Orion shook his head, of course Draco would notice he was there.

"Darn and I thought I could surprise you. I should have known I wouldn't succeed, you perceptive bugger." Orion laughed climbing into the shower with the blond.

Orion's mind became foggy as Draco decided to 'get even' with him for the events at dinner.

"Marry me Orion?" Draco suddenly blurted out.

It took Orion a moment to realize Draco had actually said what he thought he said.

"I'm sorry Dray. I can't." Orion mumbled getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He heard Draco stumbling out after him but by the time he made it to the bedroom Orion had pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and was pacing the room.

"Fuck... Orion that didn't come out the way I wanted to. I'm so sorry, I actually had a real proposal all planned... You've got to believe me, that wasn't meant to be some cheesy line during sex..." Draco stood there in a towel dripping water on the carpet looking pleadingly at Orion.

"No that's not it. That's not the problem" Orion sighed. He was forced to stop his pacing when Draco knelt down in front of him.

"Love please, I really do love you and I want us to be together the rest of our lives. I want to be all yours in every way possible. I love you! Orion will you marry me?" Draco looked ready to cry as he held out the box Orion could only imagine held a ring.

"No Draco there is something you need to know first." Orion felt tears coming to his own eyes and fought them back this wasn't the time to lose his composure.

"What? What is it? You don't love me do you? You don't want me... Fuck!" A tear escaped rolling down Draco's cheek.

"I do Draco, I love you more than anything in this world." Orion shook his head kneeling down in front of the blond.

"Then why?" Draco all but whimpered.

"I'm amazed you haven't figured it out yet. Think about it Draco I told you over the summer that my godfather turned out to be my dad. Sirius was that godfather." Orion stood up and began to pace again.

"I don't understand?" Draco rose slowly to a standing position.

"It was in the paper who else's godfather was Sirius?" Orion asked.

"What are you saying?" Draco still didn't get it.

Orion ran his hands through his hair in frustration "Up until July of this year I was your enemy."

"You were wi... with HIM? You served that... That thing?" Draco got a look on his face like he's discovered something nasty on his shoe.

"No! I have never followed Voldemort. I am… I mean I was… I mean... Gah Harry Potter isn't dead he just changed his name back to his rightful birth name of Orion Black." Orion finally spat out tired of going in circles with Draco who apparently had decided to be dense today.

"You? yo... Him? Potter? What?" Draco took another step back.

"My mother was Lily Evans. Up until July James Potter was believed to be my father." Orion explained in a tone you would normally use to explain something to a child.

"This better be one fucking huge joke." Draco finally figured it out and charged forward a few steps.

"No... Unfortunately it's not." Orion folded his arms. Looking intently at Draco waiting for the explosion.

"What the FUCK? I can't believe you. You've deceived me all this time? Lied to me? Was this some kind of ploy to finally stab me when I was already lying down, huh? Let's just fuck Malfoy over royally! Well FUCK you POTTER!" Draco's eyes had never resembled molten silver more.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner, but I wanted you to learn to love me for who I am not who I was" Orion dropped his hands to his sides in defeat.

"And by that you thought it was a good idea to play someone completely else, huh? The best way to do that would be to lie to me all this time? I thought we agreed to be honest with each other." Draco spat, his fists clenched at his sides like he was doing his best to not hit the brunette.

"It wasn't a ploy, I really do love you and it's Black not Potter."

"Of course it is. And then maybe tomorrow you'll be Dumbledore? And the next day, perhaps Snape?" Draco countered sarcastically.

"You have every right to be angry with me. I am truly as sorry as I could be. I love you with all my heart and soul. But I am not anyone other than Orion Black." Orion sighed sadly.

"Fuck! How am I supposed to trust you, when you have deceived me like that?" Draco had taken up Orion's previous role pacing around the room.

"I don't know. I guess you can't. Orion's head dropped and he turned to leave the room.

"So that's it then, huh? You're just going to walk away? Like a fucking coward. I didn't expect that from a bloody Gryffindor. That would be a Hufflepuff move if I ever saw one." Draco stopped pacing and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Honestly it doesn't seem like you want me anywhere near you right now and since it's your house I'm being polite. Cowardice has nothing to do with it." Orion replied barely turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"No, what you are being right now, is a stupid dog with its tail between its legs, crawling away from trouble as soon as it senses it. Like every other time we have argued. You just fucking run away. You say you love me, well then fucking prove it. Why don't you grow a backbone and fight back, huh?" Draco challenged.

He struck a nerve with that one and Orion turned around advancing back across the room until his face was a mere inch away from Draco's.

"What do you want me to do Draco? From your actions I think it's pretty safe to say you don't want to marry me anymore."

"I don't know okay? I don't know who you are anymore, I don't know if you have lied about other things." Draco's anger was beginning to dissipate.

"I've lied to you about nothing other than who I used to be. Now at the risk of being degraded and called a coward I'm going to leave you to your thoughts. By the way this is for you." Orion tossed a small box in Draco's direction.

Draco caught it and looked at it before turning around to hide the tears now streaming down his face and sank heavily onto the bed. Orion risked the chance of being hit and approached the blond wrapping his arms lightly around trembling shoulders.

"That's what I needed to see your mom about, I asked her blessing to marry you after telling her the truth about my identity."

"You told her and not me?" Draco's voice was shaky but held none of the former malice.

"I wanted to tell you before I proposed. If you didn't hate me afterwards I was going to ask you to spend your life with me. I don't want to push you so I'll leave you to your thoughts. If you need me just use the mental link." Orion released his hold and turned to leave again.

"How?" Draco asked quietly.

"What do you mean, how?" Orion raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How could you love me? I thought you hated my guts back then." Draco clarified turning to face him.

"I never really hated you." Orion shrugged. "You were a git and reminded me of my bully of a cousin, but I didn't hate you. When I found out who you were it barely phased me because you seem so different from who you used to be. From there I learned to love you. You are so incredibly sweet and loving how could I not?"

"Oh" Was the only response Draco had to give.

"Sleep well, Merry Christmas." Orion started to turn the handle to the door and was stopped by a small voice. Turning around he saw Draco blush then look at his lap.

"Don't go."

Orion rushed back across the room taking Draco's hands in his own. "Tell me what you want me to do Draco." He looked deep into silver orbs looking for an answer.

"Don't leave me"

"Can you love me regardless of who I used to be?" Orion asked hopefully.

Draco's response was mumbled and incoherent.

"I'm sorry Dray I didn't catch that." Orion resisted the urge to laugh. He'd never seen the Slytherin so flustered.

"I've always loved you. Even then." He said louder before ducking his head again.

"You had a fantastic way of showing it you git." Orion smiled joining Draco on the bed pulling the smaller boy into his lap. "I would never dream of leaving you unless it's what you wanted." He then added picking up the box off the bed. "Draco Malfoy will you marry me?"

"Well you embarrassed me in front of my friends. I thought you hated my guts. But I couldn't ignore you; I only fought with you to see that amazing spark in you eyes. I'm sorry! And no, that's my line, I asked first you know." Draco defended himself even while being coddled in his mates lap.

"Well you insulted the first people to ever be nice to me. and yes I would love to marry you." Orion grinned.

"Even though I tend to freak out over the smallest things? And being a true git?" Draco asked.

"Yes even though you are an insufferable git. I love you."

Draco smiled grabbing Orion's collar pulling him down for a long passionate kiss before pulling away. "Under one condition though."

"What condition is that?" Orion asked ready to give his mate anything the world had to offer.

"I want us to be equals. Stand up to me if I'm being a git, don't walk away. You didn't have any problem with telling me off before, please don't start now." Draco paused for a moment nibbling on his lower lip.

"I uhm... I thought you were pretty darn hot when you told me off."

"Oh you did, did you?" Orion purred flipping them so he was pinning Draco to the bed.

"Damn right" Draco growled in response flipping Orion over to straddle his waist.

"Sounds like big bad Malfoy has a submissive side." Orion grinned.

"I do not! It's perfectly natural and a purely manly thing. Fighting that is. I often fantasized about pinning you against the wall and fucking you senseless. And don't get me started on Quidditch. It was nearly impossible for me to sit on a broom when I saw you in the air." Draco was grinning mischievously now. "If anyone is submissive in this relationship, it's you. Or have you forgotten our shower earlier?"

"Yes, I remember the shower but I also remember dinner." Orion countered.

Draco made a groaning sound in his throat.

"I do believe one of us here was begging." Orion continued to tease. "And here's a hint. It wasn't me."

"Yeah I tried to beg you to stop... You just took it as encouragement!" Draco exclaimed.

"You know you were enjoying it." Orion had a fire sparking in his eyes.

"That doesn't make me submissive." Draco shook his head.

"Keep telling yourself that love."

"Hey! You... you... Ugh" Draco paused a moment deciding to just let it go.

"Just kiss me already."

"No, I don't think I will." Orion grinned wiggling out from under Draco to sit cross legged on the bed.

"Fine have it your way... Then you don't get to see your ring." Draco shrugged.

"Fine you won't get your present tomorrow." Orion mimicked him.

"You mean you wrapped in a bow... Aww come on that's not fair, you promised!" Draco's eyes went wide.

"Your present is in three parts, the ring was part one the bow is part three, and you aren't going to get the second two if you don't play nice." Orion threatened playfully.

"Can't the bow be part two? Please? I'll be good I swear." The Slytherin whined.

"Nope its part three." Orion remained steadfast on his decision. He already had everything planned out and as adorable as his fiancé's puppy dog face was he wasn't giving in.

"Awww you're mean. Pure evil"

"Yeah I know but you love me. Now I believe we should get some sleep you'll need to be rested up for tomorrow." Orion winked.

"Hmpf I don't know why sometimes" Draco smirked.

"Yeah me either Orion chuckled.

"Oh yeah? I'll make you admit it." Draco declared pinning Orion to the bed tickling him. "Do you love me? Admit it!"

"Alright, alright I love you more than anything in the world" Orion gasped in between laughter.

"That's more like it. Now will you be a good boy so I can give you your ring? Or do I have to use drastic measures again?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Please Daddy I'll be a good boy I swear!" Orion teased.

"Eew don't call me that... anything but that." The blond gave a dramatic shudder.

"Oh good grief I was teasing, Please love of my life may I have my ring?" Orion rolled his eyes.

"Sure, all you had to do was ask." Draco smirked picking up a box and handing it over.

"Um Dray you gave me the wrong one this is the one I bought for you." Orion scrunched his eyebrows together after opening the box and looking at the ring.

"No this is yours. See it says 'Forever Yours' inside, take a look." Draco shook his head.

"No it doesn't see, look Dray. It says. 'My love, Always' on it." Orion showed him.

"What? that can't be, I made sure." Draco began to panic causing Orion to laugh.

"It's the ring I got for you Dray. That's the engraving I asked for."

"We bought the same ring?" Draco seemed rather deflated.

"Great minds do think alike. Now may I put this on your finger or are you still busy being confused?"

"Sorry. Yes you may." Draco sighed and held out his hand.

Orion slid the ring onto his fiancé's finger and kissed his knuckle rather enjoying the sight of the ring on the pale finger.

"Thank you love. Now may I give you yours?" Draco admired it for a moment before asking.

"Please?"

"No surprise now I guess." Draco sighed searching around and finding the ring box on the floor.

"It was a surprise I promise I wasn't expecting you to ask me at all." Orion replied trying to cheer his mate up.

"Really? I was sure you were on to me that day back in school when I went to see your dad."

"Is that what you were all worked up about?" Orion asked. After the ring was slipped onto his finger.

"Yeah, he's scary." Draco admitted sinking down into the covers with Orion's arms around him.

"He's harmless all bark and no bite." Orion chuckled sleepily.

"Well I know that now." Draco murmured falling asleep.

The following morning Draco woke up alone and confused. He searched the entire room including the bathroom before getting dressed and running downstairs.

"Mum have you seen Orion?" He asked as soon as he reached the kitchen where Narcissa and Sirius were enjoying breakfast.

"Good Morning and congratulations Dragon." She replied calmly frustrating her son.

"Congratulations son Orion said to give you this." Draco held out his hand and accepted the set of keys Sirius was holding out. As soon as his fingers touched the metal and Sirius let go Draco found himself being whisked away by a portkey.

He felt himself slowing down and tried to land on his feet failing miserably he was glad for the snow that broke his fall. He stood up and brushed the snow off of his arse looking over the house in front of him. It was a two story stone home. There were to chimneys with smoke floating out of them. White lace curtains adorned the front windows.

Draco took a deep breath and walked up to the door putting the key in the lock. He swung the door open and looked in. He found himself in a cosy little kitchen with a polished oak table and several things he couldn't identify, they looked like Muggle contraptions. Draco walked through the kitchen running his fingers over a few of the items before going to the next room. This one was a living room with black leather couch and armchairs in front of the fire. That however wasn't the only thing in front of the fire. Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

Orion was laying in front of the fire on a very soft looking dark blue rug. A green ribbon was wrapped about his otherwise naked body and a bow rested over his lower regions.

"Holy fuck." Draco murmured with a gulp.

"Like something you see love?" Orion purred seductively leaning up on one elbow.

"Hell yeah." Draco licked his dried lips unable to move while admiring the way the fire played across Orion's tan skin.

"Well are you going to unwrap your present or not?" Orion chuckled.

"Oh, fuck yes." Draco growled rushing over to the fireplace grabbing the end of the ribbon while looking hungrily at his fiancé.

"Oh, and Draco." Orion's tone caused Draco to pause and look up.

"Yes?" Draco searched Orion's eyes trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I am really your present. I. I'm ready." Orion let out a deep breath.

"You. Are you really? I mean you're sure?" Draco spluttered looking at the brunette. The ribbon fell away. And Draco picked up the bow.

"I'm positive I even got the lube." Orion replied blushing.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Draco smirked tossing the bow over his shoulder and tackling his mate down onto the carpet kissing him passionately.

"Mhm, It's strawberry flavoured." Orion murmured between kisses.

"I think I like the sound of that. So do I get to taste that on you?" Draco panted.

"Mhm." Orion nodded his eyes hazy with lust.

"Accio Lube." Draco called out with a smirk catching the small tube when it flew at him.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom or are we going to christen our new living room first?" Orion asked suddenly.

"Our what?" Draco leaned back looking confused.

"Part two of the present is this house, it's ours, do you like it?" Orion's face lit up in a smile.

"You bought us a house?" The blond questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah." Orion shrugged. "I figured if I plan to marry you we need a place to live."

Draco gazed at his fiancé adoringly. "Thank you, I love it."

"Its nothing huge like the manor but its cosy." Orion shrugged again as if unsure rather Draco liked it.

"Just how I like it." Draco smiled reassuringly.

"Good now where were we?" Orion asked pulling Draco to him.

"I think you were suggesting a bed?" Draco whispered with a glint in his eyes.

Orion hugged him tightly and Draco felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a straw before finding himself pinned under his love on a very soft bed. Orion leaned down unbuttoning Draco's shirt kissing a path down his smooth chest as he went until he reached the waist band of his pants. Then kissed his way back up pausing to dip his tongue into Draco's navel.

"Oh Merlin Orion." Draco moaned.

"Do you like that love?" Orion asked resituating himself to easier rid the blond of his pants.

Draco's pants soon met the floor, his boxers followed soon after. Orion moved down flicking his tongue around the tip of Draco's throbbing erection. The blond moaned digging his fingernails into Orion's shoulder blades. Orion let out a series of hisses.

"You like it rough do you?" Draco murmured.

Orion nodded with a few more hisses moving up to plant his lips on Draco's.

"Holy fuck - say that again." Draco gasped.

"You like my parseltongue?" Orion smirked. Then added something else in snake language.

"Hell yes - fuck that's hot." Draco moaned.

"Draco?" Orion asked pulling back to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I want to be inside of you…" Orion licked his lips allowing his eyes to graze over Draco's perfect form.

"I... I've never done that before." Draco blushed.

"It will be a new experience for both of us then..." Orion smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah." Draco gave a weak grin.

"Don't be nervous." Orion coaxed running his fingers along Draco's thighs.

"I trust you" Draco whispered.

"Are you sure? We don't have to." Orion could sense his mate's uneasiness.

"Yes I'm sure. I want you Orion, have for a long time. I don't care how; I just want to be with you." Draco replied pulling Orion in for a kiss.

Orion pulled away making a comment in parseltongue.

"Fuck I don't even care what you said - I'm yours." Draco growled.

"Just relax." Orion spoke calmly pushing Draco's legs apart and inserting a finger.

"Bloody hell... yes!" Draco cried out when the tip of Orion's finger brushed his prostate.

"You like that baby?" Orion murmured adding lube and a second finger.

"Hell yes... don't stop." Draco panted bucking his hips.

"Are you ready?" Orion asked scissoring his fingers open and shut stretching Draco's entrance.

"Yes... are you?"

"Hell yes I want to be in you so bad." Orion hissed just a step above snake language.

"I'm not stopping you." Draco gave Orion one of his infuriating smirks.

Orion needed no further convincing and lined up sliding his entire length slowly into his mates tight entrance. He then paused to allow Draco time to adjust.

"Just fuck me already I only look like my skin is porcelain." Draco demanded. Orion smirked pulling out till only the tip of his erection remained inside of his lover then thrust back in as hard as he could. Draco arched his back up off the bed letting out a stream of cuss words.

Orion placed his palm flat on Draco's stomach pushing him gently back down with a grin then adjusted himself pulling out and shoving in again biting his lip to remain quiet.

"Let it out baby I want to hear you." Draco panted.

Orion wrapped his fist around Draco's hard member pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Dray you feel good." Orion mumbled.

"You like being inside of me?" Draco whispered with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, fuck yes." Orion began thrusting harder and faster becoming more sporadic as he got closer to his release.

"Cum for me baby." Draco demanded.

That was all it took and Orion's body shook from the force of the orgasm raking through him. His hand tightened on Draco as he pumped.

"Fuck Harry!" Draco screamed spilling over his stomach and Orion's hand.

Both boys lay panting on the bed with smiles on their faces. Orion didn't bother mentioning what name Draco had used, he didn't really care he was happy.

Orion didn't get a chance to show Draco around the house. They spent all day enjoying the bedroom or more specifically the bed.

It was late that night when Orion left a peacefully slumbering Draco buried beneath the blankets snoring lightly and went out onto the balcony. The balcony was one of the reasons he had bought the house. It overlooked the backyard which was the other reason. One could only see the backyard if they were a witch or wizard. Muggles would only see an average sized backyard with neatly kept grass and a small picnic table. If a witch or wizard looked... They would see a beautiful large yard with an oval shaped swimming pool with a waterfall and an exotic flower garden planted around it. Orion glanced over this to the forest that encased a large portion of the yard. A little ways into the heavy wood was a clearing that would be perfect for Quidditch.

Orion looked down when a pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

"It's cold come back to bed." Draco mumbled into his back.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to wake you." Orion turned in his loves embrace to face him.

"It's okay. What are you doing out here anyway?" Draco asked breathing in Orion's scent.

"I was just thinking." Orion sighed happily putting his arms over Draco's shoulders.

"And what were you thinking about? Not second guessing this are you?" Draco's face was joking but his eyes held concern.

"What us? This? No absolutely not I was thinking about how I didn't get to show you the house or the yard." Orion then stepped to the side to let Draco see. The full moon lit up the yard spectacularly.

"I don't blame you love this is amazing." Draco chuckled softly.

"I wasn't sure if you would like it but I fell in love with it immediately and when I fall in love with something I have to make it mine." Orion smiled fondly.

"I see." Draco smirked looking around silently.

"You do like it though don't you?" Orion asked suddenly unsure.

"Yes I really do. Don't laugh at me, but I can really see us living here, I can almost see our future kids running around in the yard making mayhem." Draco blushed.

"I couldn't laugh at you for that. Not when I had the same thought standing out here trying to decide if it was good enough." Orion moved to stand behind Draco with his chin resting on his shoulder.

"Have you thought a lot about it?" Draco questioned softly.

"I have. I've always wanted a family and kids that I could give a better life to than what I had." Orion sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was treated horribly as a child." Orion shrugged it off as if unimportant.

"Why? I thought you had a nice childhood away from the wizarding world and your fame?" Draco questioned.

"Not exactly. I slept in a cupboard until I was eleven, when I got my school letter I had no idea I was a wizard or that I was famous. My aunt told me my parents died in a car crash." Orion explained with a sigh.

"Why would she do that?" Draco exclaimed.

"She hates magic and anything abnormal they called me a freak for seventeen years."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"What? That I'm a freak?"

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"No not as often as I used to anyway." Orion admitted softly.

"Good, because you are not! I hate that you went through that."

"I still get the feeling that I am a freak when I do things like speak in parseltongue without realizing it and get mad and lose control of my magic." Orion didn't know where his words came from he had never spoken of these things to anyone before.

"That doesn't make you a freak. That makes you special. and besides, I rather like it when you speak parseltongue." Draco smirked.

"So I've learned throughout the day." Orion grinned back. "Want to go back in and hear some more?"

"Please?" Draco responded with a wink.

"Or if you prefer we can go for a swim." Orion added thoughtfully.

"Our bed is much warmer. And I rather enjoyed cuddling with you." Draco crossed his arms threatening Orion to make a comment about it.

"The backyard is heated by the way that's why there is no snow back there. But I rather like cuddling with you too so lets get back to that bed." Orion smirked holding back laughter.

"I swear if you laugh I'll hex you into next week." Draco threatened.

"I wasn't going to laugh I promise." Orion choked.

Draco smacked Orion on the shoulder and lead the way back into the bedroom.

The next morning when Orion woke up he regretfully crawled out of bed and padded downstairs putting on a pot of coffee. The paper was waiting and Orion sat enjoying his coffee reading waiting for Draco to come downstairs.

"Good morning love." He greeted the tousle haired boy.

"Hmph." Draco grumbled sitting down.

"Grumpy this morning are we?" Orion teased getting the blond a cup of coffee.

"I don't like waking up alone." Draco stated pointedly.

"Aw I'm sorry love, I wanted to have coffee ready for you." Orion kissed Draco's forehead.

"We could have made that together." Draco grumbled.

"I will wait for you tomorrow morning. I won't make you wake up alone again." Orion smiled into his mug of coffee.

"Thanks, or you know, you could always wake me up." Draco smirked suggestively.

"Merlin's beard Draco you are truly insatiable. Are you never satisfied?" Orion asked teasingly. "I mean honestly we didn't leave the bedroom at all yesterday."

"If it was up to me, we never would." Draco retorted.

"I know but today we have to, your mum and Sirius will be here for lunch." Orion smiled at the Slytherin.

"Bloody hell. You know she'll be a real pain in the arse with her wedding planning." Draco groaned.

"Yeah that's why you are spending time with her today. Sirius and I have plans after lunch." Orion yawned.

"You can't be serious? Are you just going to leave me alone with her?" Draco groaned against placing his forehead on the table.

"Sorry love but today I will have to leave you with her for a bit."

"You owe me one." Draco mumbled into the table. "Some fiancé you are."

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Orion grinned following up the sentence with a few words of parseltongue.

"You better." Draco demanded with a crooked smile.

"For now though would you like a tour of the house first or would you like breakfast first?"

"Breakfast first I think. I would love to see you cook, especially if you're wearing an apron." Draco winked.

"What would you like?" Orion asked standing up and conjuring an apron.

"Hmm... how about pancakes?" Draco suggested.

"But of course, would you like bacon or sausage with them?" Orion asked busying about the kitchen taking out mixing bowls and spoons.

"What do you think?" Draco smirked.

"You keep that up and there won't be any breakfast." Orion stopped what he was doing.

"Hmm, maybe that was my intention." Draco smiled sweetly.

"You are going to run me ragged." Orion rolled his eyes continuing his breakfast preparations.

"I'll be sure to keep plenty of pepper up potion around then." Draco smirked.

"Remind me why I love you again?" Orion asked sitting a plate of pancakes and sausage down in front of him.

"Easy... Remember your declarations yesterday?" Draco asked taking a bite of pancake.

"I know love, I'm only teasing. I love you with all of my heart." Orion smiled. They ate the rest of breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"Are you ready to see the house now?"

"Lead the way, dear fiancé of mine."

Orion led Draco through the kitchen to the living room both of which he had seen already. Then he showed him the rest of the downstairs which consisted of a bathroom, a guest bedroom and a small library. Then they went upstairs and saw the den which had a television and comfortable squishy chairs and a couch. They by passed their bedroom and went further down the hall. Orion led Draco into the room next to theirs. It was a moderately small room with a window over looking the back yard.

"I thought this room would make a great nursery." Orion blushed looking down at his feet.

"Indeed it would." Draco chuckled walking up putting his arms around his waist. "Do you think we'll make good parents?"

"I don't know, I never had a normal childhood to get tips from. Honestly it scares me." Orion admitted.

"Mmh, me too."

"I think we can do it. We'll get through it together." Orion sighed softly.

"Yes we will." Draco agreed.

By the time they had seen the house and ventured briefly into the backyard it was time for Orion to get started on lunch preparations. Draco marvelled over how warm it was in the yard. Orion slid the chicken he had smothered in butter and herbs into the oven and joined Draco at the kitchen table.

"Any regrets?"

"Regrets?"

"Since we learned about the whole mate thing."

"Why would I regret the best thing that has ever happened to me?" Draco questioned.

"Just checking." Orion responded coming around the table to straddle Draco's lap. Attacking Draco's lips with his own. Hands were roaming over bodies when Narcissa and Sirius walked in.

"Oh, Pup Seriously!" Sirius exclaimed throwing his hands over his eyes.

"Draco, Orion." Narcissa greeted primly.

"Oh uh hi." Orion sputtered jumping up and going back to lunch preparations.

"Aww come on dad, if you didn't want to see that, you should have knocked, it's common courtesy." Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

Orion almost dropped the pan of mashed potatoes on the floor.

"I won't make that mistake again I'm sure." Sirius shook his head trying to clear the image.

Before long the lunch of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans was set on the table and everyone dug in.

"So Pup how did yesterday go?" Sirius asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Perfect." Orion replied with a wink. "Draco played with his gift all day."

"Oh, what did you get Dragon?" Narcissa asked.

"Uhm." Draco blushed.

"I got him a new racing broom." Orion quickly interjected.

"How lovely." Narcissa cooed at Orion.

"Thank you Narcissa, how is everyone enjoying the meal?" Orion asked to draw the attention from himself.

"This is delicious, my dear. I trust you made the meal? surely my son couldn't have." Narcissa grinned at Draco.

"You are quite right Mother, and thanks to our elves, neither could you have" Draco gave an evil smirk.

"There isn't much I've found I can't make I did all the cooking over the summer holidays with my relatives." Orion smiled.

"Surely you didn't." Narcissa looked mortified.

"Yes, I actually rather enjoy it."

Narcissa gave him a stunned look.

"Knock it off Mother, it's not a tragedy. And besides, I rather enjoy Orion wearing an apron." Draco gave Orion a wink.

After lunch Orion and Draco cleared the dishes.

"Draco why don't you give Narcissa the grand tour?" Orion suggested.

_**Trying to get rid of me, hmm?**_ Draco asked over their mental link.

_Sorry love but yes, Sirius and I have something to do._

_**Aah yes, I'll go entertain the true dragon of the Malfoy family**__**.**_

"Thank you love."

"You still owe me." Draco grumped leading his mom from the room.

"Come on we can work in the basement." Orion led Sirius from the kitchen. There was an exercise area in the basement with a padded floor.

"This is perfect pup." Sirius admonished. "Okay let's get this party started." He clapped his hands together.

"I need you to sit down and relax."

Orion did as he was told.

"Clear your mind of everything except your form. Imagine that form flying through the sky. Imagine the feathers the beak and the talons. See the wind blowing through the feathers. Feel the wind blowing through the feathers."

Sirius' voice slowly faded out of Orion's conscience. Until he was lost in his mind he was the phoenix soaring through the trees.

"Open your eyes pup." Sirius cut through Orion's day dream. He opened his eyes and found his skin color had changed. It was now different shades of blue. And it had a flaky texture.

"Very good start doing the same thing over again only think normal." Sirius instructed and after a moment Orion was back to normal.

After some time training his animagusform, they made it back upstairs to find Draco and Narcissa in the living room.

"How did you enjoy the tour Narcissa?" Orion asked.

"It's a very lovely home." She responded nicely.

_It's__ not up to her standards is it?_ Orion asked over the mental link.

_**She loved the nursery.**_ Draco shrugged.

_I take that as a yes._ Orion rolled his eyes.

_**Yes.**_

_Oh well her loss._ Orion smiled.

_**Y**__**es, luckily she doesn't live here.**_ Draco sent back.

"Easy love they are getting ready to leave. Then we'll go try out your new broom." Orion grinned.

"Aah yes my broom." Draco was smirking while he said goodbye to his mother.

"So about this new broom." Draco eyed Orion up and down.

"Yeah follow me." Orion grabbed Draco's hand and led a very confused Draco outside and across the backyard. They entered into the trees and stopped in a large clearing a broom shed stood off to the side. Orion went to the shed and pulled out two Fire-bolts.

"It's the new model. Firebolt two."

"You actually meant a broom?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yes, what did you think I meant?" Orion asked with a wink.

Draco slapped him on the shoulder with a pout.

"Fancy a game of catch the snitch?" Orion asked pulling out a small golden ball.

"You know I can't back down from a challenge." Draco smirked getting on his broom.

Orion mimicked him and shot into the air. Draco took off as well flying a little lower.

"What's the matter Dray? Afraid of heights all of a sudden." Orion called down to him.

"Of course not Black. I'm simply enjoying the view" Draco laughed.

"What view? We are surrounded by trees." Orion looked around confused.

"Your arse of course." Draco laughed harder

"Like what you see?" Orion asked mischievously.

"I sure do"

"Really? Catch me if you can." Orion challenged taking off across the field.

"Oh trust me I will catch you" Draco called after him following at break neck speeds.

He finally caught up and Orion turned around to face him

"About time you caught up." Orion smirked.

"Don't you be cheeky with me, otherwise I might have to teach you a lesson or two." Draco warned.

"Really what kind of lesson are you going to teach me?" Orion smirked

"Hmm I'm thinking a lesson akin to the one I taught you in the shower the other day, hmm ?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Promises, promises." Orion shook his head in disbelief while slowly descending to the ground.

"You bet it is. I never break a promise." Draco lowered with him until they were both just above the ground.

"Prove it." Orion challenged the blond pulling him from his broom.

"Gladly." Draco tackled Orion to the ground taking out his wand binding his hands and feet to the ground. "Ahhh finally, now what was it I should teach you, hmm ?" He then asked.

"Teach me anything I'm an eager student." Orion winked.

"Okay first lesson - I will not tolerate cheekiness." Draco stood up and started to walk away leaving Orion bound to the ground.

"Where are you going?" Orion exclaimed.

"I think I'll leave you to ponder about your attitude." Draco replied with an evil smirk.

"I'm sorry no more cheekiness just come back." Orion pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Draco questioned raising an eyebrow at the obvious problem between his fiancés legs.

"Positive please." Orion begged.

"And what else?"

"Draco please I'm going to explode if you don't do something soon. This bondage thing is too much." Orion whimpered.

"Kinky bugger, are you?" Draco teased.

"You did it to me." Orion pouted.

"You're responding to it, besides, it's about time you learn to be a little submissive as well, hmm?" Draco sneered playfully.

"I'll be as submissive as you want just do something."

"As you wish." Draco knelt down ridding Orion of his trousers. With a wicked grin he took Orion's newly freed member into his mouth spiralling his tongue around the shaft and humming.

"Merlin Dray." Orion hissed bucking his hips involuntarily.

Draco smiled the best he could with his mouth full and deep throated the binded boy.

Orion's cries echoed through the trees sending birds flying in all different directions.

"Tsk, tsk scaring the wildlife are you?" Draco teased rocking back on his heels taking off his own pants. He undid the bind on the brunettes legs.

"Oh shut up and fuck me." Orion snapped.

"Ah ah, none of that. I'll leave you binded here." Draco started to pull his pants up.

"No you won't you've got as much of a problem as I do." Orion retorted.

Draco got a pouty look on his face but dropped back to the ground forcing his fiancé's legs apart gruffly. He thrust himself in with a groan.

Orion let out a slight whimper in pain but quickly adjusted deciding apparently he liked it rough..

**O-O-O-O**

**AN: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review. If you want to see a picture of the engagement rings – I have put up a link on both our profiles.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 21

All too soon the Christmas holidays were over and Orion and Draco had to go back to Hogwarts again. It was both with sadness and relief that Draco boarded the train. It was a relief because then he could finally get a break from his mother, who constantly pestered him about the wedding planning, which only took time away from his private time with Orion at the cottage. On the other hand, Draco was glad to see the old Narcissa with a spark in her eyes even if she did go a bit overboard on times. It saddened him that they had to go back to school again, because he wouldn't get as much time alone with his fiancé once the exams started up, and with it all the studying that would occupy the 5th and 7th years.

After a long goodbye with his mother at the platform, Draco and Orion were finally able to meet up with their friends on the train. After looking through several compartments they finally saw Blaise sitting on the lap of, to their surprise, George Weasley.

Draco couldn't help but grin at his friends antics. _Trust Blaise to hook up with a teacher._ He thought to himself while shaking his head.

"Blaise, Weasley, I trust you had a great Christmas?" Draco asked while lifting his and Orion's trunks up.

"We sure did, thank you for asking. And you?" Blaise grinned at Draco while caressing George's hand.

"We had the best Christmas, didn't we Orion?" Draco asked looking back towards Orion who had a shocked expression on his face. When he didn't say anything Draco walked over to him "Orion?"

"Huh, what?" Orion asked bewildered snapping his head to look at Draco.

"Aren't you going to tell them about our news?" Draco asked pulling his fiancé down next to him.

"Shouldn't they tell us theirs first?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Blaise said proudly.

Orion mumbled something incoherent and pulled Draco onto his lap.

"So your news?" Blaise asked confused.

"Go ahead and tell them then" Orion said silently and turned to look out the window.

Draco looked confused at his fiancé who now tried to ignore everyone in the compartment.

"Uhm, we got engaged." He told them when Orion still didn't look at them.

_**What's wrong love? **_Draco asked through the mental link.

_I don't want to talk about it. _Orion knew he sounded childish even through his mental voice.

_**Are you sure? We can find another compartment and talk.**_ Draco's mental voice was drenched with worry and concern. Orion rolled his eyes before answering.

_I'm sure, please don't push me._

_**Okay. But won't you promise to talk to me later? I don't like seeing you like this. **_Draco was pleading with him with his eyes.

_If it's still bothering me later I promise I will talk to you about it, just let me think for now. _Orion glared at Draco this time trying to get his point across.

_**Okay. **_Draco sighed sounding hurt. Orion sighed he didn't like upsetting his fiancé.

_It's not that I don't want to talk to you; it's that you won't like what I'm thinking. _Orion finally stated after a moment.

_**It's him then. You told me you didn't have any regrets! **_Draco glared daggers at George who looked extremely befuddled by the assault. Both he and Blaise were looking at the couple oddly because they had tried several times to congratulate them and had gotten no response.

_I don't have any regrets. I just feel used. It's stupid, forget I said anything. _Orion turned to look out the window again in frustration.

_**But you didn't want him, and he obviously has moved on. What's to feel used about?**_ Draco was desperate to know what was going on in the brunettes head so that he could help him in any way possible, but it annoyed him to no end when Orion hid in his shell and refused to let him help.

_He told me he was in love with me and he had been for a long time. Either he lied to me or I'm just really easy to get over. Or maybe in my transition to Orion I lost every last piece of who I used to be. I just don't know what to think._ Orion sighed finally giving in to Draco's probing.

_**Well, I can't answer that for you, you have to talk to him about that.**_ Draco pondered for a moment even after he had responded. Wondering if he really wanted his fiancé to talk to the red head about anything at all.

_I don't want to. I have you now, and if I'm good enough for you then that's all that matters. _Draco could tell Orion's attempts at sounding cheerful were false.

_**Good enough? Love you're everything to me. **_Draco smiled reassuringly taking Orion's hand in his own squeezing it gently.

_Are you sure? _Draco knew what this was about now. It was Orion's insecurities rising up. He was worried about Draco deciding he wasn't good enough. He almost laughed.

_**Would I be wearing you ring otherwise?**_

_No I guess not. I love you. _Orion offered a weak smile and pulled Draco snugly against him burying his nose into the crook of Draco's neck.

_**And I you. **_Draco settled back against Orion's chest and finally looked at the other two occupants of the compartment.

"Are you two okay?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, we're fine why?" Draco responded.

"Um, you told us you were engaged then just kind of went into your own little worlds." Blaise still looked confused.

"Yeah it's a funny story actually, we both bought rings and proposed to one another for Christmas and Orion surprised me with a little cottage to live in once we're out of school." Draco was trying everything in his power to take Blaise's thoughts away from Orion's strange behaviour.

"Wow Orion did you really?" George spoke up.

"Yeah I didn't figure either one of us would be happy living with our parents. It kind of kills the mood to have a parental figure knocking on the door every time you're alone." Orion answered simply before going back to staring out the window.

Draco didn't miss the look George gave Orion either. Even Weasley could tell something wasn't right.

Dinner in the great hall seemed to cheer Orion up. Both Draco and he were questioned multiple times about their rings and by the end of dinner everyone in school had heard of their engagement. Several people from all different houses approached them to congratulate them but just as many looked murderous.

The one person Draco worried about the most was being extremely quiet about the whole thing. Pansy had taken the news pleasantly and had offered her congratulations on the arrangement and hadn't said another peep.

The biggest problem with that though was she was a Slytherin and Slytherins were the most dangerous when they were quiet. He didn't want to upset Orion's good mood again so he didn't voice his concerns.

After the first few days back at school everything settled down and seeing Blaise with George wasn't a shock any more. Orion had started the Slytherin team practising several nights a week and Draco's head boy duties were taking up more time. That coupled with the amount of homework the teachers were handing out to prepare the seventh years for their NEWTS, was making it very difficult to find time to spend with each other. Even weekends offered little relief.

"I hate this!" Orion exclaimed climbing into bed one night.

"Excuse me?" Draco sputtered looking away from his transfiguration book. "I really hope you don't mean us." He raised up an eyebrow.

"No, no of course not love. How busy our schedules have gotten between my quidditch, your head boy duties and trying to study for these bloody exams I feel like the only time we see each other is right before bed." Orion ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, but isn't that the most important part of the day anyway?" Draco smirked. He knew how Orion was feeling though, he had been feeling the strain too.

"I think I'm going to resign from the team. Blaise can have the captaincy." Orion sighed.

"Don't be daft! You can't quit now, not when Slytherin is about to get the cup for the first time since St. Potter played for Gryffindor." Draco smirked before laying his book aside to rub Orion's shoulders. "Think about it this way; it's only a couple of rough months, and then we'll have the rest of our lives together. And besides we get to learn how to miss each other - that makes seeing you in the evening so much more special."

"I know, it's just frustrating. I got spoiled spending every waking moment with you at the cottage over break." Orion groaned into Draco's touch

"That wasn't being spoiled that was preparing you for after the wedding. We'll be back to that soon enough." Draco smirked.

"How about Saturday after the game we lock ourselves in our room and we don't come out till Monday for classes." Orion suggested stretching out.

"I would love that, but I have meetings with the professors and then the prefects and you have training with Sirius." Draco sighed. The next few months were going to kill them.

"Sure ruin my fantasies Dray." Orion mumbled burying his face in his pillow.

"Why not, you already ruined mine for the night with all of your blabbering." Draco teased.

"Oh shut up and come here." Orion growled pulling Draco to him and extinguishing the light.

Saturday arrived and though it was chilly it was a brilliant sunny day and flying conditions were perfect. The Slytherin team had been having private practices several nights a week for almost a month since school had resumed so no one knew what they had up their sleeves.

Draco arrived on the pitch early to choose a good seat looking forward to watching Orion in the air as he always did. As other students began to arrive word floated through the stadium that there was a talent scout from the Ireland National team present somewhere to watch the game.

Finally the fourth year student of whom Draco didn't know started the commentary by announcing the players from Slytherin.

"Hello everyone, what a glorious day it is for the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And here comes the players from Slytherin, give it up for Theodore Nott as keeper, Tabitha Riley, Isabella Rose and Blaise Zabini as chasers, Anthony Scott and Joshua Price as beaters and last but not least Orion Black as seeker and captain." Over the loud cheering for the now rather popular Slytherin team, Draco blocked out the names of the Gryffindor players as they were called out onto the field, when his attention was turned to Orion.

Orion looked more at ease on his broom than Draco had ever seen him. He flew out onto the pitch and did a few loops before spiralling downward to shake the opposing team captain's hand, much to the loud cheering from the crowd. On the whistle Orion was back in the air again looking for the snitch.

Gryffindor scored first, but the chaser who had managed the goal was to busy with their victory dance to notice the bludger flying in their direction and the girl was knocked from her broom. Blaise took possession of the quaffle and had made it half way across the field before he was blocked by two of the Gryffindor chasers. Riley and Rose were trying to escape two bludgers and Blaise wasn't able to pass to them. Orion came up out of in between all of them snatching the quaffle from Blaise's hands. He had to spin upside down gripping the broom with his legs to avoid a bludger. He easily tossed the quaffle over the Gryffindor keepers head through the hoop and spun back up right making a sharp turn and jetting back to the other side of the pitch. The game went on like this for a while and Draco was mesmerized by Orion's flying. He was like a moving work of art almost. The score was now 80 to Slytherin and 50 to Gryffindor. Slytherins goals were mostly scored by Blaise often with the help of Orion who distracted the Gryffindors. Draco couldn't help but laugh when he saw Orion yelling at Theodore Nott, their keeper, to get his act together, and again at "hot shot" who spent more time showing off to the crowd than shooting bludgers at the Gryffindor chasers. After this the game got more smooth and Slytherin scored a couple more times. Draco spotted a glint of gold close to the ground by the Gryffindor goal post and apparently Orion saw it too because he had leaned forward on his broom and was jetting towards it so fast he was barely more than a blur. The snitch flitted further up into the air and Orion was getting closer but the Gryffindor seeker had finally seen it too. The Gryffindor seeker was a little closer, but Orion was faster. As both seekers approached the snitch it looked like they were playing a game of chicken; neither one willing to pull up or swerve. The challenge of not hitting one another seemed to over take the Gryffindor players thoughts because he took his eyes away from the snitch and watched Orion instead, seeing what he would do.

Just as the two were about to collide Orion manoeuvred so that his feet were on the handle of the broom and he jumped over the Gryffindor player catching the snitch in mid air, then caught the handle of his broom with the other hand swinging himself back up onto it in one swift movement. As he caught the snitch all the Slytherins in the crowd roared in victory. Draco cheered louder than he ever had at a quidditch match, not concerned with how ridiculous he looked jumping up and down with the rest of his house. When he saw the players flying towards the ground he rushed down onto the field with the rest of Slytherin house and pulled his fiancé to him for a kiss. They couldn't steal much time together though because the whole house wanted to congratulate him.

"I'll see you later love." Draco called out as Orion was hefted onto the shoulders of the rest of the team.

Draco had finished everything on his head boy check list and Orion was still nowhere to be seen. Draco had even gone to their room to check and see if he was there. It never took this long for him to shower and get back to their room. There would be a party in the common room tonight and Orion always liked to make an appearance to those.

Pounding footsteps echoed down the hall Draco was in and Draco turned around ready to give a detention to whoever rounded the corner. To his surprise it was Orion. The brunette didn't even slow down when he saw Draco instead he slammed into him picking up and swinging him in a circle.

"Draco! You'll never believe this. I've been offered a position on the Ireland Quidditch team. They want me to be their seeker!" Orion exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? That's great love." Draco gasped he was still being squeezed tightly.

"Yeah there's just one thing though." Orion put Draco down and looked guiltily at him.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked he didn't like that look.

"I'll have to go away for two weeks to training camp." Orion stated quickly.

"But, what about the wedding? It's not on the same time right?" Draco's heart rate increased. He couldn't take this opportunity away from Orion but what if the two overlapped?

"No I leave next week." Orion looked down to the floor refusing to meet Draco's eyes.

"During school?" Draco made sure he had heard right.

"Yeah."

"And it's what you really want?" He had heard properly, Orion was going to run off for two weeks missing school right before exams.

"More than anything. I've dreamed of this since I was eleven." Orion was getting excited again.

"Then I guess I'll have to be patient and wait for you to come back to me. I'm really proud of you!" Draco really was happy for him but he had force the smile on his face. He didn't like the idea of being apart for that long. Orion must have sensed something wrong.

"Are you sure? I can tell them I can't do it. Or wait another year."

"Are you daft? Of course you shouldn't recline, and especially not because of me, I'll just have to be patient and trust you." Draco replied trying a little harder for a genuine smile.

"It's just two weeks I'll be back before you know it. "Orion picked Draco up spinning him around again "This is the second greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh really? And what's the greatest then?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"You of course. Do you really have to ask?." Orion grinned.

"I was just checking." Draco chuckled.

"I'll miss you while I'm gone." Orion sighed wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"Good thing we share a mental link isn't it." Draco figured it would be obvious as to how they would stay in touch.

"We've never tried it over long distances though. Do you think it will work?" Orion asked biting his lip.

"Don't know, guess we'll just have to wait and see." Draco shrugged.

It didn't take long for the whole school to know that Orion had been offered a position on the Ireland quidditch team and that he would be away training for two weeks. In the week that followed all the teachers had made sure to give out as much homework to Orion as possible so he wouldn't miss out too much while being away. Draco found himself constantly trying to cheer up a rather irritated and sour Orion as his free time had once again become more limited. As the time came for Orion to leave it had been quite an intense goodbye between the two soul mates. At once when Orion was gone Draco felt like he was missing something of himself and walked around the castle in a horrible mood. Blaise constantly teased the blond about it, which often resulted in curses being thrown right back at him. Soon enough Blaise got the hint and stopped the teasing. Draco had a suspicion that Weasley was to blame for Blaise's new "mature" attitude, at times at least. Draco and Orion quickly found out that their mind links indeed worked over long distances and used these every time they could get away with it. As such Blaise constantly found the blond with a far away look in his eyes, and often not able to get in contact with him at these times. As the first week went on and the two boys got more lonely, Draco was pleased when his fiancé introduced him to "mind-sex" something the Muggles apparently did all the time on the telephone, which Draco hadn't got a clue was. Nevertheless he loved it. It made the lonely nights more bearable.

One night in the end of the second week Orion had been gone, Draco was sitting alone in his room when someone knocked on his painting. Draco got up reluctantly, irritated at being interrupted in his homework, and opened the painting. Outside stood a nervous looking Pansy.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco said more irritated now.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Draco, but I would really like to talk to you and apologize for my bad behaviour this year." Pansy said with downcast eyes, nervously wringing her hands as she waited for his reply.

"Really now? I find that hard to believe" Draco answered in a sneer.

"Please Draco, I'm really sorry for my dreadful actions, please allow me to explain. I have to get this off my chest." She said now with tears in her eyes.

Draco contemplated the sincerity in Pansy's words but reluctantly agreed to at least hear her out. "Okay come in then, but I won't give you more than ten minutes."

"Thank you" She said when he let her in. "I would really like to apologize for all the things I've done. It was never my intention to hurt either you or Orion. Ever since I was little I've been told that you and I were meant to be together and I guess it got to my head and I fell in love with you. I was really hurt when you rejected me time and time again. I never imagined that you would choose someone else. I really hope that you can forgive me and… and Orion too." The last sentenced was stammered out while a tear ran down her cheek.

Draco didn't know how he should react to her confession, but at last nodded slowly to accept the apology. This seemed to lighten Pansy's mood a bit.

"I would really like us to be able to be friends again Draco, I even brought us some butterbeers to enjoy as friends." She said a bit more happy at the prospect of Draco possibly forgiving her.

"You really mean it, don't you?" Draco asked looking the girl over.

"Yes Draco, I really hate the way we are now."

"I hate it too. But this will only work if Orion can forgive you too." Draco said sternly.

Pansy nodded eagerly. "Of course, I'll apologize to him too when he get's back." She said while handing one of the butterbeers to Draco.

"Friends?" She asked in cheer when Draco took the bottle.

"Yeah okay." Draco said clinking their bottles together and drinking with her.

When he swallowed he noticed the smirk on Pansy's face and utter look of victory. Before he could react, his mind seemed to fog over and he could only see Pansy. It was like his mind decided that this was the girl of his dreams, like he had been waiting all of his life for her. Without second thought he was all over her kissing her passionately. Not long after he threw her on the bed and the passion threw all other thoughts away from him. Only she existed in this moment and he was eager to prove his affections towards her in the best way possible. He didn't register the worried thoughts from Orion over the mind link, the only thing repeated in his mind was _**Pansy!**_

Draco woke up to the loud crash of the painting being thrown off the hinges by an irate Orion. When he looked into Orion's eyes his mind seemed to come to itself again and the horrible truth about what had just happened came crashing down on him making him hyperventilate. He slowly looked over at Pansy lying next to him with a smug look on her face.

"Morning love." She said.

Draco got absolutely disgusted with himself for what he had done. "Ugh! Get off of me you bitch." He yelled and pushed her off the bed.

Orion looked at the two so furious that he was shaking. "Not only are you cheating on me, but you were desperate enough to do it with that pug faced mutt! It's been less than two fucking weeks Draco!" He yelled at the blond, blood flowing to his cheeks in anger.

"No! It wasn't like that. She drugged me with love potion. I swear, you know I love you" Draco pleaded, tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

Orion ignored Draco and picked Pansy up off the floor shoving her into the wall and pressing his wand to her throat. "And you, you fucking whore why are you still in my sight?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you would be put straight to Azkaban. Don't you know it's illegal to curse a pregnant woman? You know I could be right now and then Draco will have to marry me if I am." She said with a smirk.

Orion dropped her in a heap on the floor as if she had burned him. "You know, it makes me want to vomit just looking at either one of you." He said looking to the floor while taking off his ring and throwing it at Draco.

"No please... I can prove it. You can test the bottle for love potion.. and…" Draco gulped. "…my memory in a p-pensieve... Please believe me" The tears now streaming down his face.

"Does any of that matter now? If she's pregnant then it makes no difference! You were dumb enough to trust her! If you were hurting that badly for company I could have come back." Orion argued.

"I would never marry her even if she was. I'd rather die than losing you. Please look me in the eyes and see the truth, you know I can't lie to you. I love YOU! I would never ever do this..." Draco looked at Pansy. "And YOU, I fucking don't care to be sent to Azkaban you deserve to die for this - Avada K..."

Before Draco could utter the last part of the killing curse, Orion stepped in front of a wide eyed Pansy. "What would a life in Azkaban do for our relationship?"

"Well you don't seem to think we have one anymore. If I don't have you then my life is ruined anyhow. Please move away." Draco said with hurt in his voice.

"If you kill her then there is no chance that we will have one, but if it's what you want to do I'll move. You'll be able to find me in Dumbledore's office. Whatever your choice bring the trash with you." Orion stepped away after placing his ring back on his finger and strode out the door.

Draco was in shock. The only thing that came to his mind was that Orion had put his ring back on, and that there possibly was a chance he could be forgiven. He slowly looked over at Pansy who was lying on the floor crying, looking horrified at Draco. He slowly lowered his wand.

"You aren't even worth it. Get dressed bitch, I'm leaving this up for the Headmaster." He said while getting dressed.

He had to threaten the reluctant girl all the way up to the Headmasters office. When they arrived and opened the door, Draco looked straight to Orion.

"Orion." He cried out finally breaking down in emotional stress and fainted.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Quill of Amor**

Chapter 22

Orion was ecstatic for the coming quidditch match against Gryffindor. He had been running the Slytherin team almost non stop and no one had seen the drills they had been working on.

Orion was proud of his personal accomplishments as well. Since he had begun his animagus training with Sirius his skill on his broom had increased as he was better able to understand air flow and currents.

He was almost able to do a complete transformation into his phoenix form now and had studied the methods of bird flight to better understand the form he was taking.

As he entered the dressing room to face his team he knew the hard training and constant complaints from his team were well worth it.

"I don't have much of a speech to give today." He began looking around at the green and silver clad Slytherins. "Nothing you haven't been hearing for weeks now anyway. We've got a lot of time dedicated to practice under our belts and no one has seen our new plays. Gryffindor can't exactly be considered a threat anymore anyway. Now rather we win or lose this is a game and it's about having fun. But no one is having any fun if we don't win. Now let's get out there and show those lions what we snakes are made of!"

The team gave a cheer and grabbed their brooms exiting the dressing room. Each member flew out onto the field as their names were called. Orion mounted his broom flying out last. He did a circuit of the field returning to shake the hand of the opposing team's captain before taking off across the field again.

Some time into the match Orion grew tired of simply looking for the snitch and as he had been helping the chasers learn plays he had found an enjoyment in the position. Looking around he spotted Blaise in a bit of a tight spot and in jeopardy of losing the quaffle to the Gryffindor team chasers.

Orion jetted across the field shooting up in between the cluster of players snatching the quaffle from Blaise's hands. On his way across the field to the Gryffindor goals a bludger was aimed at him and he had to barrel roll on his broom to avoid it. With a laugh he approached the keeper and shot the ball in over his head before rolling back upright.

The game continued on this way for a little while longer with Orion flying in to help his team mates from time to time until he finally spotted the snitch. As he took off after it, it flitted up into the air and fluttered about around the centre of the field. By this time the Gryffindor seeker had spotted it as well and both players sped after it.

Orion was leaning forward on his broom racing towards the snitch at break neck speeds as was the Gryffindor player. They were careening right towards each other and Orion had no intention of stopping or pulling away. If the other seeker didn't move they were going to collide. At the last second the snitch flew upwards and Orion marked his opportunity. Seconds before Gryffindor seeker collided with him he stood up leaping over the astounded boy and caught the golden snitch closing his fist around it.

It was that split second that Orion wondered if he had just made an idiotic choice. Sure Slytherin had won but now he was sure to free fall the fifty some odd feet to the field and either die or spend some time in the hospital wing. All he could do was hope that luck was on his side as he reached out with his free hand and grasped at the handle of his broom.

A breath he had no idea he had been holding was released as his hand wrapped around the smooth wood of the handle of his broom and he swiftly swung himself back up into a sitting position.

Orion flew to the ground with his team catching a sight of Draco doing a victory dance in the stands and couldn't help but laugh at his normally reserved fiancé.

He had a short moment to kiss said fiancé before the team whisked him onto their shoulders and carried him off the field to the showers.

Orion dealt with the congratulations and the praise at his flying for a few moments before as politely as possible he waved them away to get in the shower. He wanted to get back to his room to see Draco for a little while before the victory party in the Slytherin common room.

He quickly showered and dressed then left the small building at the edge of the pitch only to be stopped by a tall lanky man with dark hair and sunglasses.

"Mr. Black, if I could have a word with you."

Orion eyed him sceptically. He had learned not to trust anyone and a stranger cornering him alone definitely fit into the category of don't trust.

"Can I ask who you are?" Orion asked arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course, Of course where are my manners? I am Reggie Slade. I am a talent scout for the Ireland National quidditch team. Word of your flying skill reached us and I was sent to observe you for myself. I have to say I am impressed. How would you like a spot on our team next season?"

Orion gawked at the man mouth agape for a moment. He could only imagine what Draco would say about his manners right now.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, that's some of the best flying and skill I've ever seen. We are prepared to offer you a ten-thousand galleon sign on bonus. But regarding your skill we could probably bump that up." Reggie offered.

Orion was about to say he didn't care about the money but that would be bad business.

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"How about you say yes?" Reggie smiled.

"Uh, yes?" Orion shrugged his shoulders still unable to believe what he was hearing.

"That's what I want to hear. Now we'll need to get you into our training program as soon as possible. It's a six week program. How does June through July sound?"

"Err not good actually." Orion bit his lip. "I'm getting married this summer."

"Well congratulations," Reggie smiled at him again. "Well I suppose we could get the use of a time turner and do it in two weeks. The only available time for that would be next week though."

Orion thought about that for a minute before nodding his head. "Fantastic."

Reggie reached out to shake his hand.

"I'll be sending you the necessary paper work by owl later in the week. Good to have you on the team."

"Thank you sir," Orion felt numb he simply couldn't believe his luck. As soon as Reggie was out of sight Orion broke into a run. He had to go tell Draco.

Orion stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom trying to decide if the outfit he had on was what he wanted to wear to the party. Before Draco had come along he would have thrown on whatever and went but now he liked to look nice when he and Draco went somewhere together even if it was just a victory party with all of their friends.

Orion smiled broadly. Draco had taken the news of him having to go away better than expected then he had dragged him to their room to do a little bit of celebrating of their own.

"And just what are you smiling about?" Draco asked interrupting Orion's thoughts by entering the bathroom and snaking his arms around the brunette's waist.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." Orion replied turning to face his fiancé.

"Well of course you are didn't know something so obvious could make you so happy" Draco teased.

Orion rewarded him with a swat upside the head.

"Prat."

"Yes but I'm your prat. Now is this what you're wearing to the party?" Draco stepped back to look at the black dress pants and black button up shirt Orion was wearing the top two buttons were undone revealing the tan chest beneath.

"Yeah why?" Orion raised an eyebrow wondering what Draco could possibly find wrong with the outfit.

"We'll never make it past the bedroom with you looking that good."

Orion rolled his eyes playfully. "Again? You truly are insatiable."

"You're going to be gone for two weeks though." Draco whined. "I have to get what I can before you leave."

"Hey look at it this way. It'll only be two weeks for you. It'll be six weeks for me." Orion bit his lip nervously he didn't know how Draco would feel about his use of a time turner.

"What? How?" Draco stepped away looking confused.

"They are going to use a time turner to get my full six weeks in. I didn't know how you would feel about it so I didn't tell you." Orion blushed.

"Orion, if it gets you back here to me sooner. I don't care how they do it." Draco leaned up to give Orion a quick peck on the lips. "Now come on. We have a party to attend and you have an announcement to make."

"That I do." Orion agreed following Draco out into the hall and down to the Slytherin dorms. As soon as he entered the room an explosion of fireworks filled the room and Blaise and Anthony Scott lifter Orion onto their shoulders.

"Let's hear it for the hero of today's match!" Blaise shouted. Draco stepped forward then with a smirk on his face.

"And Ireland Nationals newest player!" He shouted. The room deadpanned it was completely silent while everyone comprehended what had been said. As it registered you would have thought a bomb had gone off as the occupants of the room began cheering and clapping.

After the noise had died down and Orion had been allowed to stand on two feet again Theodore approached him thrusting a shot of firewhisky into his hand.

"Congrats." He smiled toasting him. Orion returned the gesture and downed the drink. He and Draco stuck together for a while but somewhere in the midst of things they became separated. As Orion circled the room full of people who had come to include several Ravenclaws as well, Orion was handed more drinks.

Blaise finally found him in the throng of people and couldn't help but laugh. Orion couldn't even walk without tripping into something.

"Orion," Blaise walked up placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Blaise!" Orion slurred. "I can't find Draco, he's disappeared."

"He didn't disappear he went back to your room." Blaise chuckled.

"Aw, he's mad at me." Orion frowned.

"He's not mad he just didn't want to take you away from your admirers." Blaise replied taking Orion by the wrist. "Come on now you've had enough."

"But the people here. We are celebrating." Orion argued stubbornly.

"I'm taking you to Draco come on now." Blaise tugged on his wrist.

"Draco?" Orion's face lit up. "Okay lets go."

Blaise led Orion down the hall making sure he didn't fall over anything including his own two feet and gave the password to the portrait.

"Good night Orion."

"Night Blaise." Orion chirped heading into the dark room. On his way to the bedroom Orion fell caught his toe on the stand beside the couch and fell knocking over a suit of armour in the corner.

"Shh!" He put his finger up to his lips glaring through the dark at the armour. "You'll wake up Draco!" He reprimanded. He heard laughter and looked up to see Draco gazing down at him a smile plastered on his face.

"I think somebody has had a bit too much to drink."

"You did? I don't think I had enough." Orion shook his head comically.

"I think you had plenty love. Let's get you to bed." Draco held out a hand to pull Orion up from the floor.

"But I don't want to go to bed." Orion argued once he was on his feet again. Draco started trying to lead him to the bedroom but Orion tugged on Draco's arm pulling him back flush against him.

"Orion, you are drunk we are going to bed." Draco stated clearly Orion gave up with a pout and allowed himself to be lead to the bedroom.

Once in bed Draco curled onto his side with his back to Orion. The normally slept this way with Orion wrapping his arms around the blond but Orion was determined it wasn't time for sleep yet. He scooted closer to Draco kissing a path across the teen's shoulder blades working his way up to Draco's neck then he began to nibble on his earlobe while reaching around to fondle Draco through the fabric of his boxers.

Draco's member responded immediately to Orion's touch and with a groan Draco rolled over finally giving in to the drunk teen's wishes. Only to find Orion was fast asleep and snoring.

"Dammit Black." Draco whispered not wanting to wake him up regardless of the predicament he had been left with.

Orion awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and a horrible taste in his mouth. His stomach felt like he had been drinking battery acid and everything was hazy.

After a moment Orion realized he was alone Draco wasn't in bed next to him. With a groan he sat up immediately noticing a small vial sitting on the nightstand with a note in Draco's handwriting

_**Good Morning love,**_

_**Drink this. It tastes awful but it will make you feel better.**_

Orion smiled and took the hangover potion down in one gulp shaking his head at the taste. He then laid back with his hands behind his head letting the potion do the trick. His head quit pounding and he was able to hear the shower running.

Even on a Sunday Draco's number one priority was of course a shower. Orion continued to lay there with his eyes closed just thinking about how his life had changed since his birthday. He never heard the shower turn off or the door open. He didn't open his eyes until he felt a weight settle over his waist.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see a very naked Draco straddling his waist. Orion smiled softly moving his hands from behind his head to let them roam up and down his fiancés sides.

Orion loved Draco's skin it was softer than silk and pale as moonlight.

"What are you smirking about?" Draco asked quietly.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how wonderful your skin feels under my touch." Orion sighed. At that moment he wished everyone in the world could have what he had with Draco.

"Hmph I'll trade you." Draco griped.

"Why do you say that?" Orion chuckled.

"At least you can get a tan. If I go out in the sun for too long all I get is a sunburn and more freckles." Draco sighed rolling to the side laying with his head on Orion's chest.

"But your freckles are cute." Orion teased running his fingers through Draco's damp hair.

"They are not! Nothing about me is cute. Sexy yes but never cute." Draco whined scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Okay fine your freckles are sexy then but no matter what you say it's absolutely adorable when you scrunch up your nose like that."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked at Orion in disbelief. "Excuse me!"

"And the way you snore is cute too." Orion continued to tease.

"I do NOT Snore... How dare you even imply it?" Draco rolled away from Orion all together looking at him shocked at the accusation.

"You do so." Orion laughed uncontrollably. He felt like his sides might burst open from laughing so hard.

"Well I have never..." Draco began menacingly Orion thought he might have even heard a growl in Draco's throat. Then all of a sudden the blond's eyes sparkled. "Well at least I don't fart in my sleep like you." He laughed.

"Fine, you don't snore. It must be the other man that comes in and sleeps with me at night." Orion rolled his eyes.

Draco quit laughing and turned an odd shade of red. "Why you insolent..."

"Yes love," Orion replied sweetly pulling Draco back over to him kissing him. Draco resumed his previous position straddling Orion deepening the kiss.

"Oh Merlin, I need to go scrub my eyes now."

Draco rolled over quickly jumping under the blanket and Orion laid there smirking at his father who was standing there rubbing his eyes.

"Never mind I think Draco's pale white arse may have blinded me."

Draco cleared his throat. "Mr. Black, I think we have discussed the mechanics behind the way to knock before actually entering another person's quarters have we not?"

"Aw come on Draco call me dad." Sirius suggested before jumping into the bed between the two boys.

"Not before you apologize and take back that comment about my arse - and please, please do not touch me, I'm naked here" Draco was blushing a fierce shade of red as he spoke.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry for making fun of your blindingly white rear end and don't worry I won't touch you. I'll leave that up to Orion." Sirius chuckled.

"Well then I suggest you make your visit quick, otherwise you'll get to see exactly how I intent to "touch" your son, you know I was just about to fuck him when you so rudely interrupted." Draco retorted deciding to fight fire with fire.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for Orion's lesson and you've got about twenty minutes until your meeting with the professors." Sirius shrugged.

"Well then I'm going to use those twenty minutes with him, it's your choice if you can tolerate to see even more pale parts of me while I finish the job here." Draco challenged.

"All right all right, I'm leaving. Orion in my office as soon as you've finished." Sirius shook his head.

On his way out he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Hormonal teenagers."

The time for Orion to leave for training was upon them before they knew it and no sooner had Orion grabbed the portkey sent to take him to Ireland, he felt empty, part of him was missing.

"Mr. Black," Reggie greeted as soon as Orion's feet were on solid ground again.

"Please call me Orion." Orion smiled reaching out his hand to greet the man.

"Of course and you may call me Reggie. Now the rest of the team is in the conference room waiting to meet you and there is also a reporter for one of the local papers who wants to get your picture and a brief interview if you don't mind." Reggie rattled off.

Orion muttered under his breath before placing the smile back on his face.

"But of course." He knew this would happen when he took the position and at least this time around he would be in the paper for something worth while, and not something that had happened when he was an infant.

Orion followed Reggie down a long hallway and into a large room with a table with chairs down both sides and a larger chair at the head of the table it looked like something out of a muggle corporation. Several people were already seated. Orion guessed this was the team.

He recognized a few of the people the biggest surprise was seeing Oliver Wood sitting at the end of the row of people. Orion realized Reggie was speaking and focused back in on him.

"Alright Orion this is the rest of the team Oliver Wood is the Keeper. He came from Hogwarts himself.

Then the Beaters Michael Connolly and Matthew Quigley. They've been on the team for a few years now. The Chasers. Elizabeth Hennessy, Jordan Andrews, and Robert Pointer." Reggie pointed them each out in turn and they all addressed him with polite hellos.

"Jordan is the captain you are under his thumb for here on out. Good luck." Reggie shook Orion's hand one last time before leaving.

"Hello Orion." The man introduced to him as Jordan approached him. He was about six foot tall with short brown hair. "As Reggie said I am Jordan and I'm the team captain, today we all are just curious to see you fly. We've heard a lot about your skill and Reggie hasn't shut up about your game." The man grinned broadly.

"Well I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations." Orion chuckled.

"There is a reporter waiting out on the field to take some pictures of you in action." Jordan informed as they all made their way to the field.

"That's fine." Orion shrugged pulling his broom out of his pocket and re-sized it. As soon as they reached the field Orion jumped onto the broom and jetted off across the field First he shot straight up into the air before flipping around and heading straight down towards the ground. He pulled up on the broom handle seconds before it impaled into the ground bending his knees as they skimmed the grass. Next he headed back into the air performing a couple of barrel rolls. He then dropped from the broom hanging on to the handle. Then swung himself back up like he had done at the game against Gryffindor. By the time he landed the whole team was cheering wildly.

None of them spoke to Orion directly but he overheard several of them commenting how there was no way they could lose with him on the team. And maybe they could learn a thing or two from the newbie.

The reporter who had been taking pictures the whole time approached him and requested the time for an interview which Orion grudgingly agreed to. They headed to one of the benches that surrounded the pitch and sat down.

Orion was rather impressed when the woman pulled out a regular quill to do the interview with.

"My name is Amanda Tanner by the way." She smiled warmly. She was a rather attractive woman with long wavy brown hair and a thin waistline. More than one of the other team members were glancing over at the two of them staring at her.

"Orion Black." Orion replied with a smile.

"Mr. Black, Though your skill isn't yet widely known it's only a matter of time and the question that is going to be on everyone's mind is Where did you learn to fly like that?" Amanda asked.

"Please call me Orion, I don't know really. I never spent a lot of time on a broom as a child. I was eleven when I flew for the first time and I was just kind of a natural at it. Over the years I've improved to what you saw today." Orion knew it was a rather generic answer but it was the best he could give under the circumstances.

"Okay Orion, I have to ask; what are your dreams for the future? I mean everyone who plays quidditch in school dreams of being recruited. Now that that dream has been realized what's next?" Amanda's quill scratched away on the parchment.

"You're right playing quidditch professionally has been my dream for a long time. Right now I'm just hoping to make it through training and graduating from Hogwarts. In the long term I'd like to one day have a loving family and Spouse and I'd like to see my Quidditch career be successful." Orion replied.

"After seeing your pictures and hearing about you the reader's are going to be dying to know. Does the newest Ireland National Seeker have a girlfriend?" Amanda winked as she asked this question.

"I'm actually engaged to be married this summer." Orion answered simply.

Amanda looked slightly disappointed by this information and Orion had to wonder if she was the type of reporter that liked to get 'up close and personal.'

"Well, How do your friends, family and fiancé feel about your knew career?" Amanda asked quickly.

"They are all very supportive of me. They couldn't be happier actually." Orion laughed.

"Thank you for your time Orion." Amanda stood and shook his hand before striding away.

Oliver Wood approached him after the interview with a sad smile...

"I always thought if anyone was recruited from this year at Hogwarts it would be Harry Potter. He was a natural. I taught him the game myself." Oliver's eyes had begun to glisten like he was going to cry. After a moment he shook his head and came back to reality. "But even he couldn't have pulled off some of the moves you just did out there."

"Thank you Wood." Orion said softly. It bothered him that there were still a few people who had really known Harry that missed him and didn't know the truth.

"Oliver!" Jordan called out approaching the two of them. "Orion will be bunking with you his things are already there. How about you show him to the room. Orion we will begin your training tomorrow bright and early."

Both of them nodded to the captain and began walking towards another smaller building to the side of the pitch while Oliver explained what each of the buildings were. There was an on sight hospital, offices where they held meetings and conferences, which was the building Orion had arrived in. A cafeteria an indoor gym, and living quarters.

They entered the living quarters and passed through a area that was almost like a common room at Hogwarts with several couches and chairs before heading down a hallway. Oliver stopped outside of one of the doors in the hallway that was labelled with both of their last names. The inside of the room was simple two beds with nightstands and a bathroom.

"We don't spend much time in the rooms when training camp is going on so there isn't much need for anything else." Oliver explained seeing the look on Orion's face.

"Makes sense to me." Orion shrugged going to flop down on the bed. He wasn't tired but he missed Draco so bad it almost hurt. Oliver left the room to join some of the other members of the team in the common room and Orion checked the time.

Draco would still be in class but he didn't care he had to find out if their link would work.

_Draco love, can you hear me?_

Orion waited a moment and almost gave up hope but the Draco's voice entered into his head.

_**Orion?**_

_Well yeah, how many other voices do you have in your head? _Orion pondered.

_**Blaise's constant blabbering beside me.**_ Draco sounded extremely frustrated.

_Well I'm definitely not Blaise._

_**Thank Merlin for that.**_

_Is he giving you problems love? I can come back and punch him for you._

_**No, he's just being his usual self I've already cursed him several times for it. **_

Orion couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Draco to be cranky already.

_I haven't been gone that long yet love. It hasn't even been twenty four hours yet._

_**It seems like a year. I miss you.**_

_I miss you too. You'll never guess who I'm rooming with._

_**Someone I have to curse?**_

_Why would you ask that?_

_**Well with my luck it would be some hot gay with a developing crush on my man - hence my needing to curse him**_

_No need to worry Dray it's Oliver Wood_

_**Is he straight?**_

_I don't know it never came up in school and as far as he knows I'm a complete stranger so it's not something I can just ask him_

_**Hmm.**_

_He's really upset about Harry Potter dying though I'm wondering if I should tell him the truth._

_**If you want.**_

_Don't worry I still have an engagement ring on my finger and I'm not hiding the fact that I'm getting married in a few months_

_**Good. Sorry I'm being a jealous prick**_

_Don't be sorry for it. It just proves that you care _

_**Very much - hmm when are you coming back to me?**_

_Two weeks love. I'll be back in two weeks._

_**Too long, fuck I'm even getting hard from hearing your voice... I'll never survive**_

_Well, I can stop talking to you, I can come back, or we can try something later tonight after Oliver goes to sleep._

_**Try something?**_

_It's something muggles do called phone sex. We can do it over the link._

_**What's a phone? Never mind, don't care. If it involves sex then I'm on**_

_You know I can come back. I don't have to play quidditch. I can get a job with the ministry_

_**How many times do I have to tell you not to be daft?**_

_I know but it hurts to be away from you. I have to go through six weeks without you I don't know if I can do it._

_**It hurts me too, but love this is your dream, you should go for it or you'll regret it later in life. We'll get through it**_

_I know we will get through it. But I feel sorry for my team mates having to put up with my crankiness._

_**Well hopefully that phoon sex will help a bit**_

_We will see I don't think anything could be as great as the real thing._

_**Well duh I know how great I am! But at least it'll be new and exiting**_

Orion smirked to himself going to the bathroom stripping down out of his robes and sent the mental image of himself naked in the mirror to Draco.

_**Fuck! Bad timing, I'm in class with your dad.**_

_Serves you right for being so cocky._

Orion laughed the whole time he was putting his clothes back on. Draco had deserved it.

_**Watch it. I could always tell him what you're doing.**_

_Go ahead he would applaud me. Tell him._

_**Not if he knew you weren't putting all you efforts into training**_

Orion shook his head as he laid back down on the bed Draco was simply asking for trouble. Orion concentrated on the previous night and what Draco had done to him for a going away present.

Draco sent back a low moan and the image of his erection straining painfully against the fabric of his pants.

_Well you enjoy the rest of Dad's class. I'm going to the cafeteria._

_**You fucking prick**_

_Aww love you too baby_

_**You'll regret that, just wait. **_Draco sounded like he was picking up parseltongue by the sound of things and Orion laughed again startling Oliver who had just come back into the room.

_I'll make it up to you I promise tell pops I said hello and Blaise to leave you alone or he'll have me to answer to. _Orion wanted to tell Oliver the truth about Harry and doing it with Draco in his head wouldn't work out too well.

With one last disgruntled noise from Draco Orion did what he could to block his thoughts and turned to Oliver.

"I know this is going to sound weird coming from a complete stranger but can I trust you?"

Oliver looked at him strangely before nodding his head.

"Of course you can, this team trusts one another without question."

Orion sighed. "What I'm about to tell you can not leave this room. It is imperative that you keep it to yourself."

Oliver looked scared but nodded regardless. "Okay."

"In third year Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff and Cedric Diggory because dementors entered the arena and Harry Potter fainted He fell from fifty feet in the air and was slowed by Dumbledore. His broom a Nimbus 2000 was smashed by the whomping willow. Later a Firebolt was sent to him by and anonymous person. Hermione Granger turned it over to Professor McGonagall fearing Sirius Black had sent it and tampered with it. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter refused to speak to Hermione for a while after that." After Orion finished speaking Oliver Wood was looking at him strangely.

"A lot of that is common knowledge but most of it only Gryffindor's knew. Who are you? Did you know Harry?" He asked cautiously.

"Oliver, I am Harry." Orion admitted with a deep breath.

Oliver looked at him for a moment searching for any part of the boy he once knew. Apparently he found something because he rushed across the room sweeping him into a hug.

Orion explained everything that had happened to him from defeating Voldemort all the way up to present time. Oliver found it hard to believe that Draco was his fiancé but congratulated him regardless.

The two continued to talk through dinner and once back in the room. Orion didn't think Oliver would ever fall asleep but once he did Orion went into the bathroom placing silencing charms around the room then sent a mental image of himself sprawled naked on the bed in his and Draco's room.

Draco growled in response and with a chuckle Orion began to send image after image of things he would have liked to have been doing to Draco at the time. After a few minutes Draco got the idea and began to send the images back.

By the time Orion came out of the bathroom it was well after midnight and he knew he wouldn't be a happy camper in the morning. Draco sent one last message before Orion fell asleep.

_**You're still going to pay for earlier.**_

Time was flying by for Orion he was sore and he ached from all the physical exercise he had to do and the one day a week that Orion spent sitting at a table going over the team playbook wasn't nearly enough time to rest his muscles. He had received his Jersey's and Robes all labelled with Black emblazoned on the back. When he had seen them he had thought back to his fourth year at the world cup when he had imagined this moment. He had then immediately sent one of the jerseys to Draco.

Orion was running laps around the pitch one afternoon with sweat pouring down his face in nothing but a pair of shorts when Elizabeth Hennessy came running out to the field with a paper in her hand. Orion stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.

Lizzy, as she preferred to be called stopped in front of him her eyes going wide.

"Damn boy, you looked good when you got here but I have to say all that weight lifting and running. I'd like to do more than laundry on that washboard." She whistled eying his stomach which indeed was becoming what you would call washboard abs.

Orion blushed like he always did around Lizzy she tended to be very straight forward about things.

"We've been through this." Orion rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know you've got an extremely lucky guy back home waiting on you. But if that doesn't work out." She shrugged allowing Orion to make his own implications.

"What did you need Lizzy?" Orion laughed.

"Besides you? Your article is in the paper today. I was wondering if you would autograph it so I can send it home to my sister. She has one for everyone on the team." She thrust the paper into his face.

Orion rolled his eyes at the pictures of his face all over the place but signed it regardless. Autographs were something he would have to get used to.

Draco had yet to make Orion pay for what he had done to him in class but Orion knew it would happen at the worst possible moment. That's just how Draco was.

Orion was in the weight room with Jordan towards the end of his first week. It had been decided they would use the time turner at the end of the second week to go back two weeks and Orion would only have to do four weeks of training since he was doing so well.

Orion was bench pressing weights with Jordan spotting him when the image of Draco giving him a blow job popped into his head and after a moment an amused "Gotcha." Followed.

Orion blushed fiercely his fiancé could not have picked a worse time. He quickly began thinking of a cold shower and Dumbledore in a thong to keep from sprouting an erection in front of Jordan. Apparently he had broadcast the image of the headmaster in a banana hammock because the sound of Draco's laughter was now all he could hear.

Orion's time at camp was drawing to a close and Jordan decided he was going to let him go home two day's earlier than anticipated Orion debated on keeping it a secret but was to excited.

_Draco, guess what!_

When Orion got no answer it bothered him. He felt almost as if he was cut off from Draco's mind he couldn't explain the feeling but it wasn't right. He tried once more this time the response he got made him want to punch something. Draco was repeating one name over and over again and it wasn't Orion.

_**Pansy, Pansy,**_

Orion ran to find Jordan and told him there was an emergency and without even thinking twice he morphed into his Phoenix form and disappeared in a burst of flames.

When he arrived back at Hogwarts he ran to the room he shared with Draco and gave the password to the portrait.

"I'm sorry the password had been changed." The portrait replied to him. Orion was not having this. He grabbed a hold of the portrait ripping it from the hinges the bedroom door was open and he could see Draco sit up to see what the noise was as he marched towards the room.

The sight before him made him want to rip his eyes out. Draco and Pansy Parkinson in bed together.

Draco looked up at Orion with a disgusted expression then shoved Pansy into the floor.

"Ugh! Get off of me you bitch."

Orion looked at the two so furious that he was shaking. "Not only are you cheating on me, but you were desperate enough to do it with that pug faced mutt! It's been less than two fucking weeks Draco!" He yelled at the blond, blood flowing to his cheeks in anger. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No! It wasn't like that. She drugged me with love potion. I swear, you know I love you" sat up on his knees on the bed looking at Orion with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Orion chose to ignore Draco momentarily catching sight of Pansy still on the floor he picked her up slamming her against the wall and roughly shoved his wand into her throat wanting nothing more than to curse her. "And you, you fucking whore why are you still in my sight?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you would be put straight to Azkaban. Don't you know it's illegal to curse a pregnant woman? You know I could be right now and then Draco will have to marry me if I am." She said with a smirk.

Orion dropped her in a heap on the floor as if she had burned him. "You know, it makes me want to vomit just looking at either one of you." He said looking to the floor while taking off his ring and throwing it at Draco.

"No please... I can prove it. You can test the bottle for love potion.. and…" Draco gulped. "…my memory in a p-pensieve... Please believe me" Orion looked at a pleading Draco with disdain in his eyes. He loved Draco but he didn't even know what to think about the situation.

"Does any of that matter now? If she's pregnant then it makes no difference! You were dumb enough to trust her! If you were hurting that badly for company I could have come back." Orion hissed. He knew the proper decorum of wizarding society if Pansy was pregnant there would be nothing else Draco could do he would have to marry her.

"I would never marry her even if she was. I'd rather die than losing you. Please look me in the eyes and see the truth, you know I can't lie to you. I love YOU! I would never ever do this..." Draco looked at Pansy. "And YOU, I fucking don't care to be sent to Azkaban you deserve to die for this - Avada K..." Orion watched as Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at the shaking girl in the floor she hadn't dared move since Orion had dropped her. But before Draco could finish muttering the curse Orion stepped in between Draco and Pansy.

"What would a life in Azkaban do for our relationship?" Orion asked quietly.

"Well you don't seem to think we have one anymore. If I don't have you then my life is ruined anyhow. Please move away." Draco requested. Orion could clearly hear the pain in the blond's voice.

"If you kill her then there is no chance that we will have one, but if it's what you want to do I'll move. You'll be able to find me in Dumbledore's office. Whatever your choice bring the trash with you." Orion stepped up to the bed long enough to retrieve his ring and place it back on his finger.

As Orion rushed from the room he felt his resolve beginning to fall. He had no doubt in his mind that Draco would kill Pansy for what she had done if he didn't think there was hope for their relationship.

Orion was hurt and angry but he couldn't completely fault his fiancé for what had happened.

He blindly made his way to the gargoyles guarding the headmaster's office and didn't even react when they stepped aside to admit him without a password.

He had barely made it to the door when Dumbledore opened it.

"Orion what has happened? Every portrait in the castle it seems is talking about you ripping a painting off it's hinges."

Orion looked up at the headmaster and the man Orion looked to almost as a grandfather saw nothing but a swirl of hate pain and confusion in the younger mans eyes.

"Let me call Sirius, Please have a seat."

Orion nodded and sank into the armchair that appeared in front of the desk. Dumbledore stuck his head in the fire and called Sirius to the office then sat down and looked at Orion questioningly but didn't pressure him for information.

Sirius soon entered the room and his eyes fell upon the back of Orion's head.

"Orion! Why didn't you tell me you were back? Wow kiddo you're looking good." Sirius stopped cold when his son looked up at him. "What's wrong?" He quickly asked going to his side dropping to his knees.

Orion let out a shuddering sigh and rested his chin on his hands before speaking in a monotone.

"I got back today which as you know is a few days early. I got back to the room and when I went in Draco and..." Orion stopped taking another deep breath. The tears were coming as much as he tried to hold them back. "Draco and Pansy Parkinson were. They were. In bed together as soon as Draco saw me he pushed Pansy away. It was like he had been under a spell. He said she drugged him." Orion was in tears at this point and Sirius looked murderous.

"Where are they now my boy?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"When I left Draco was threatening to kill her rather than live without me. I told him I would be here. He could kill her and surely have no chance of fixing the damage done to our relationship or drag her up here and have it properly dealt with." Orion choked. He bowed his head knotting his fingers in his hair finally allowing the sobs to wrack through his body and the tears to stream down his face.

He didn't even look up when the door to the office opened but he heard Draco's voice saying his name before a dull thud was heard.

Orion snapped his head up and turned to look. Draco had crumpled to the floor and Pansy looked like she was about to make a run for it.

Sirius rushed forward towards Draco but Orion's voice stopped him.

"Leave Draco I'll take care of him. Just keep an eye on HER." His voice was cold. Sirius grabbed Pansy roughly by the wrist pulling her into the centre of the room.

Orion approached Draco's unconscious form and lifted him into his arms. He vaguely heard the Headmaster demanding Pansy to give up any memory's pertaining to the day's events.

"I haven't done anything wrong." She argued snidely. "Draco wanted me. He's always wanted me. He was just disillusioned by Him." She glared at Orion. "We've been together now and when he finds out I'm carrying his baby he will marry me."

Orion sat down cradling Draco against his chest a low growl rising in his throat.

Dumbledore collected the memories he needed before turning to Sirius.

"You may want to place her in a secure location before we travel into the pensieve. I don't think its in the best interest of Orion to leave her in here with him."

Sirius smirked then murmured under his breath. "No we wouldn't want Orion locked up for murder now would we."

Pansy was led into a side room and locked in. Sirius also put silencing charms around the room so she wouldn't be able to provoke Orion through the door.

"We'll need his memories as well when he awakes." Dumbledore motioned to Draco.

"Isn't there anyway you can take them now while he's out so he doesn't have to relive them" Orion asked with a sigh. His eyes were red and puffy but he had stopped crying and was now looking down on Draco in silent adoration.

"Orion it's against the law to take someone's memories without permission." Sirius replied softly.

"Then I give you permission." Orion spat when he looked up his eyes were hard this was not an argument he would give up on.

"Okay okay calm down." Dumbledore approached the blond and took what he needed. Sirius and Dumbledore disappeared into the pensieve and a few minutes later Draco's eyes fluttered open looking up into Orion's. A sob escaped from his body and he clenched his fists into Orion's shirt burying his face into the brunette's chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. She drugged me. Please forgive me." Draco cried into Orion's shirt.

"Calm down Dray it's okay I'm not going anywhere. We will work through this." Orion soothed rubbing his mate's back trying to calm him.

"But she. I mean I." Draco pulled away and looked at Orion. "Merlin, I'm going to be sick."

Orion conjured a trash can just as Draco began to wretch and continued to rub circles on his back until he was done. He then vanished the trash can and allowed Draco to climb back into his lap.

"What's going on?" He hiccupped looking around the room realizing they were the only ones in it.

"Sirius and Dumbledore are reviewing the memories from you and that filth that dared to touch you." Orion explained calmly.

"Where is she?"

"Locked in another room where I can't hurt her." Orion grumbled. That option was sounding more and more appealing. He almost wished he would have cursed her back in the room when he had the chance.

Draco took that as answer enough and fell silent while they awaited Sirius and Dumbledore to return.

When they did return Orion thought he might have to conjure the trash can again for Sirius he looked like he might throw up any minute.

Dumbledore's face was grave.

"Boy's I would like you to go back to your room while I address Ms. Parkinson. I want you to know however she did slip Draco a love potion and as such she will be facing serious charges. It is against the law to knowingly tamper with the relationship between destined soul mates. She will most likely be sentenced to a fair bit of time in Azkaban should you choose to press charges against her."

"Damn right we'll be pressing charges." Orion hissed barely above parseltongue.

"Is she? I mean did she? Am I?" Draco stuttered not sure how to ask his question.

"Is she pregnant?" Orion finally asked for him.

"We won't know until Poppy does an exam but I will be sure to let you know as soon as I find out." Dumbledore promised.

Orion nodded and stood up taking Draco's hand to lead him out of the room.

"You are both excused from classes for the week." Dumbledore added.

"If you need me just call." Sirius smiled softly at the teens but Orion could still see the malicious glint in his eyes.

Orion half carried Draco back to their room and helped him to get undressed before putting him to bed.

Draco reached out grabbing Orion by the wrist when he started to walk away.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave me."

Orion carefully removed his arm from Draco's grasp. "I'm only going to go take a shower Draco I'll be right back."

"I'll take a shower with you then." Draco made to get out of bed and Orion stopped him.

"You need to rest I promise I'll be right back. I was running and flying in the hot sun today. Then I turned into a bird and travelled by fire I'm sweaty and gross and I smell I need a shower." Orion stood his ground on his decision.

"I won't be away from you right now. I need you." Draco persisted. Orion pondered what the worse of two evils would be. Not getting a shower or Draco showering with him when the teen needed to rest. He decided he would let Draco decide.

"Do you want to take a shower with me or do you want me to just stay here with you?"

"Can't we just take one later? I want you to stay here with me." Draco pleaded.

"Okay, But I don't want to hear you complain about how sweaty I smell." Orion chuckled stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed with Draco.

"You smell like man. There is nothing wrong with that." Draco replied nuzzling his nose into Orion's shoulder. "I'm just so glad I don't really remember any details from being with.. that." Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust. "I think you'd have to have me locked up in Mungo's if I did." He gave a slight shudder.

"She's lucky I didn't kill her with my bare hands when I walked in here." Orion hissed angrily.

"She is going to pay." Draco replied his voice laced with venom. Then his reserve broke again and he hugged Orion tightly. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't believed me."

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier. I knew in the back of my mind you wouldn't do that to me but when I walked in here and saw what I did. I was furious and I've never been the best at reigning in my temper." Orion sighed softly wrapping his arms snugly around the blond.

"No, I remember. But truth be told I think you handled the situation better than I would have had the situation been the other way around." Draco admitted.

"I won't lie. I wanted to kill her. I've never wanted anyone dead more, not even Voldemort." Orion's temper flared up again.

Draco flinched slightly. "I was close, so very close. If you hadn't put your ring back on I would have done it."

"I know you would have love, I just have to wonder what would have happened if I hadn't come home early." Orion pondered.

"I would have still been under the potion.. I only came out of it because I saw your eyes

that connection was stronger than any potion or magic could have held over me" Draco looked pointedly into Orion's eyes.

"I've got a rather brilliant idea." Orion mused.

Draco just looked at him curiously so Orion continued.

"Well, we've got the week off from class and we can study for exams here or we can study for exams at home."

Draco looked at him hopefully with a small smile gracing his features. "Are we allowed to go home?"

"If you will release your death grip on me for a minute I can go find out." Orion teased.

"I'll come with you." Draco stated quickly.

"Alright but I wasn't planning on walking there." Orion said mischievously.

"What were you planning then?" Draco asked.

"Just get some clothes on and promise you won't freak out." Orion answered getting out of bed and putting on his jersey and a pair of jeans.

"But..?" Draco looked utterly confused.

"No buts just do it. Or if you prefer you can stay here and I'll be right back." Orion offered.

"Yes sir." Draco stated rolling his eyes and doing as he was told. Draco turned around for a minute and when he turned back Orion was nowhere to be seen instead an aqua colored phoenix was where Orion had once stood. The Phoenix flew over grasping Draco's shoulders gently in it's talons and then all of a sudden there was a burst of flame and they were standing in the headmaster's office. Orion changed back and Sirius clapped while Dumbledore just looked at them dumbstruck.

"What the fuck?" Draco sputtered.

"Language Draco." Sirius laughed.

"yeah well excuse for reacting with lack of manners, but I never..." Draco turned to look at Orion "How did you do that?"

Orion chuckled. "The lessons I've been having with Sirius were animagus training."

Draco looked between the two Blacks astonished.

"I finished the transformation that day Dad visited us in our room and am a registered animagus dad also registered his form."

"Not quite the marauder way of things registering and all but.." Sirius shrugged.

"Wow! Really?" Draco asked impressed.

"Yeah, now are we here to jabber about animagus forms or are we here to ask the headmaster a question?" Orion laughed.

"Certainly. Professor, we would like to ask if it is okay that we leave the school for the next week while we prepare for our exams?" Draco turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Where are you going to go if you don't mind me asking?" Dumbledore replied curiously.

"To our house." Draco stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have your own house?" Dumbledore questioned again.

"Yes sir. I bought it for Draco for Christmas." Orion answered this time.

"Very well then. I don't see any problem with that. I have some good news for you as well." Dumbledore then smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"News?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Madame Pomfrey completed her exam. Ms. Parkinson did not conceive. I believe it is a lucky thing that Orion showed up when he did."

Draco closed his eyes and let out a long breath before walking over and enveloping Orion in a hug. "Yes, Thank Merlin." He sighed.

"Come on Draco let's go get our things and go home." Orion smiled.

"Can we walk this time?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Orion laughed.

Once the two arrived at their little cottage and got settled in Orion turned to Draco.

"Now that we are home. Can I please take a shower?"

"You are beginning to sound worse than me about your hygiene." Draco teased. "Come on I'll take one with you." Draco grabbed Orion's hand dragging him upstairs to the master bathroom.

The hot stream of water from the shower really soothed Orion's muscles which still ached but he couldn't really concentrate on that much with Draco's hands trailing over his stomach.

"There is no way in hell I would let you out of my sight for two weeks again but I can't say I'm disappointed in the results." Draco murmured huskily.

"No I'd say you are rather happy with them." Orion smirked he could feel his fiancé's erection against his leg.

"No, I'd have that reaction if you'd come back exactly the same as when you left but damn." Draco continued to admire Orion's body.

Orion surprised him suddenly by picking up and pushing him against the shower wall. Draco's gasp was cut off by Orion's mouth covering his.

Draco moaned and wrapped his legs around Orion's waist.

"Are you okay with this?" Orion stopped and asked. Draco had been through quite an ordeal and Orion didn't want to push him.

"The only thing I'm not okay with is you not fucking me right now." Draco hissed.

Orion grinned and adjusted the blond enough to gain entrance. Draco hissed slightly at the pain he felt but as soon as Orion started to move he adjusted.

Orion was extremely glad he had bought a house that didn't have many neighbours because with each thrust the two got louder and by the time Orion found his release soon followed by Draco he was sure their shouts could be heard at least a mile away.

Panting they exited the shower and wrapped in towels went to the bedroom collapsing into bed. Orion pulled Draco tightly against him and they were soon asleep.

The next morning when Sirius came to talk to them both were still sound asleep and naked.

"Merlin don't you two know how to wear clothes." He exclaimed waking them.

"If you aren't going to knock don't bitch about how the occupants within are clothed or not clothed." Orion grumbled pulling the blanket up to cover himself before snuggling back down to go back to sleep.

"Hey kiddo, I'm still here." Sirius waved a hand around.

"Unfortunate as that may be." Draco murmured. Sirius however heard him.

"Fine, I'll leave and Dumbledore can come instead." Sirius crossed his arms not liking being ignored.

"Okay I'm awake what?" Orion yawned sitting up a protesting Draco rolled over burying his head beneath his pillow mumbling something.

"What was that again Draco?" Orion asked moving the pillow.

"I said, If the old fool wants to see my pale white ass too then send him on over I don't care." Draco repeated.

"That's what I thought you said." Orion laughed placing the pillow back over the teens head.

"I came to tell you the trial is set for Friday morning Draco and Parkinson's memories will be viewed and you and Draco will both be asked to testify." Sirius took a seat in an armchair to the side of the room.

"You mean I have to relive all of that?" Draco asked sitting up.

"You will be allowed to step out of the room while the memories are reviewed so that you don't have to relive every last detail. But you will have to tell the court what you remember happening." Sirius rested his chin on his hands leaning forward.

"Okay." Draco nodded with a sigh.

"I'll be there with you through every step love." Orion soothed putting his arm around Draco's shoulders.

In the days leading up to the trial Draco and Orion were visited by Narcissa who began insisting upon Orion calling her Mother. And Remus who had simply come to check up on them. Then Sirius showed up with an issue of the daily prophet with Orion's face posted on the front.

_**Orion Black, Student at Hogwarts School is the newest member on the Ireland National team. Several of the other team members were quoted giving such praises as. "He's phenomenal." "I've never seen anything like it. The way he flies is art. It's amazing." and "There's no way we can lose."**_

_**Orion is in his seventh year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin upon transferring to the school this year.**_

_**Sorry ladies but it is also rumoured that Orion will be marrying fellow classmate Draco Malfoy this summer after graduation. We here at the Daily Prophet offer our congratulations not only on making the Ireland National team but also to the engagement.**_

Orion was amazed there was nothing bad in the article at all. It even took away the need to make a public announcement about his engagement. Narcissa wasn't thrilled with that part but in the end she sighed and shook it off continuing on with the wedding planning.

Friday soon rolled around and Orion and Draco got up early to shower and put on their best robes before flooing the ministry. Pansy's trial was being held in the same courtroom Orion remembered standing in when he had been accused of misuse of underage magic.

Remus, Dumbledore, Sirius and Narcissa were all waiting for the teens when they arrived and together they entered the courtroom.

After everyone was seated Amelia Bones stepped forward and Pansy was led in by an Auror.

"Pansy Parkinson, You are charged with rape, the use of an illegal love potion and knowingly attempting to sabotage the relationship between destined soul mates. Is there anything you would like to say before these proceedings begin?"

Pansy looked dumbly up at Amelia.

"I have no idea why I am even here. I have done nothing wrong! I didn't rape him he wanted it. He was just under a false illusion that he wanted Orion Black. I needed the potion to make him see past that. They aren't really mates Black just wanted him to believe they were to take Draco away from me. He's the one who should be on trial here."

Orion had to fight back the urge to rush down and break the idiot girl's neck.

"Very well, We will now review the memories of Ms. Parkinson pertaining to the case." Amelia announced. There was a pensieve set up with a spell that caused the memories to play on a large screen rather like a muggle projector.

"Did you want to leave?" Orion whispered to Draco. The blond shook his head and buried his face in Orion's shoulder. Orion watched the memories.

The first one appeared to be from Christmas and Pansy was speaking in hushed tones with her father.

"His marriage to the Black heir will ruin everything." Pansy's father was speaking. "We must find a way to unite him with you Pansy."

"How will we do it though father?" Pansy asked.

"A love potion, One strong enough to keep him interested long enough for you to get pregnant. If you were carrying his child he would have to marry you." Mr. Parkinson decided.

The memory faded and changed after that. Pansy was in Hogsmeade with her father. "He'll be gone for two weeks for training." She grinned happily.

"Very good. This will be the perfect time." Mr. Parkinson hugged Pansy.

The memory changed again this time it was Pansy threatening another Slytherin to make the potion she needed.

Again it changed Orion hugged Draco tightly against him This one was of her knocking on the door to their room.

Orion watched in disgust as she weaselled her way into the room. Her fake tears and pleas for friendship then as soon as Draco took a drink of the butter beer and started fawning all over the girl. Orion clenched his fists and unclenched them. He made it to the moment they entered the bedroom before standing up and slipping out of the room with Draco right behind him.

Orion stood in the hall looking out the fake window breathing heavily fists clenched at his side. Draco approached quietly hugging him. Orion knew his form was stiff and it probably felt like Draco was hugging a statue but he knew if he loosened his posture at all he was going to storm into the room and rip the girls head off.

After a few minutes an auror poked her head out the door.

"Mr. Black, Madame Bones would like to ask you a few questions."

Orion nodded and took Draco's hand leading him back in. Draco went back to his seat and Orion made his way to the front standing before Madame Bones.

"Orion Black?" She questioned.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied.

"You and Draco are soul mates correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Can you explain to everyone how you know this?"

"Over the summer we both came into the possession of a bonded pair of quills they are referred to as The Quills of Amor I believe. They led us to each other." Orion replied.

"Was Ms. Parkinson aware of the fact that you and Mr. Malfoy were mates?" Madame Bones questioned.

"Yes, It was general knowledge throughout the school."

"Thank you Mr. Black."

Orion went and sat back down as Draco was called up and asked a series of questions and then a brief recess was called while a decision was made. When they reentered the courtroom Madame Bones stood.

"The Wizengamot has found Pansy Parkinson guilty on all accounts. She will face twenty years in Azkaban and an additional undetermined amount of time on house arrest there after. In addition as punishment to the heinous crime of knowingly trying to separate destined soul mates She will be stripped of all social status. Also because of his involvement Mr. Parkinson will also be serving a six year sentence in Azkaban Prison."

Orion and Draco left the court glad to have the ordeal over. They were going to a late lunch with their parents and Remus before returning home for the weekend.

Then it would be back to Hogwarts for their exams.

"Do you feel better now love knowing she's going to be put away for what she did to you?" Orion asked.

"A little but it wasn't harsh enough." Draco sighed.

"No. it wasn't. Nothing short of death is harsh enough in my opinion." Orion agreed softly. "But look at the bright side. Now we get to look forward to our wedding and spending our honey moon naked on a beach somewhere."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Draco asked.

"Yes you have, but I never get tired of hearing it."

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! ****You readers make it so much more fun to write this story.**

**This story is coming to an end. This was the last chapter of "The Quill of Amor", don't worry though, there'll be an epilogue comi****ng up too, but then that's it. We hope you have enjoyed this story as much as we have enjoyed writing it.**

**Please leave a review telling us what you thought of the chapter or the story on a whole.**

**Much love**

**Jessica and Bettina**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Quill of Amor**

Epilogue

It was late may and Draco and Orion had finally graduated from Hogwarts. Now both boys were enjoying spending time together at their cottage, trying to ignore the world around them. This wasn't easy though, seeing as Narcissa frequently came by to discuss something about the wedding with Draco. So far Orion tried to keep out of the planning, seeing as he had absolutely no knowledge about wizard weddings at all, and instead enjoyed seeing Draco completely at ease and happy with the planning. The wedding was now two days away and almost everything was taken care of. With this in mind Orion sighed happily and began making plans for a quiet evening with his fiancé. As he hugged Draco and told him about those plans he was interrupted with the roar of the fireplace as Blaise flooed into their living room. Blaise grinned as he saw the two boys in an intimate hug.

"Now you two, I hate to separate you, but I'll need Orion this evening." Blaise chuckled and prepared for the uproar.

"And why exactly is that?" Orion asked a bit annoyed, "I thought all the planning was finally done."

"Ahh, yes the planning is done, but you see "the groom" still needs a bachelor party." He grinned.

"Don't you mean "the grooms" as in both of us?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Yeah, well I think you Draco has seen enough partying and have explored quite a bit in your time, so you don't really need it. Orion on the other hand has still something to experience." At this Blaise wriggled his eyebrows.

Orion looked desperate at Draco who was now laughing. "No love, please don't make me do this! I wanted to spend the evening with you." He tried to convince the blond.

"Hmm perhaps Blaise is right." Draco contemplated, "And besides I do think I have something more that needs planning." He said with a thoughtful look and a smirk.

Orion looked crestfallen over at Blaise as he realized that he wouldn't be able to convince his fiancé.

"Blaise…" he started when he was interrupted. "Shush, you're coming with me and Theodore tonight, and we're going to have a splendid night of mischief, and I won't hear anymore complaining."

Orion sighed and looked back at Draco who just smiled. "I think Blaise is right. Now go and have fun." He said and kissed Orion. "Hmm not too much fun though…" Draco looked sternly over at Blaise. "And NO strippers – you know my stripper rule Blaise!" He said with a knowing look to which Blaise nodded and grinned while pulling Orion with him and apparated away.

Orion felt the uncomfortable feeling of apparition before they popped into a street in Diagon Alley, where Blaise started pulling him towards the club they had been to before, where they met up with Theodore Nott, Oliver Wood and the rest of his team, and George and Fred Weasly. Orion grinned when he saw all of his friends and finally started to think that it was going to be a great evening, only slightly disappointed that Draco wouldn't be joining them. As the evening continued they all became more and more inebriated. Orion was equipped with a crown on his head and a banner over his shoulder that said "Groom to be". He saw Blaise disappear shortly while the rest of them were out on the dance floor dancing along with the pumping music without a care in the world. Soon Blaise was joining them again and danced along with them. When the music stopped for a moment Blaise came up to him with a huge smirk on his lips.

"I think it's time for some real bachelor party stuff."

Before Orion could reply, he was dragged across the bar and thrown into a lone chair in front of the stage, a look of surprise and uncertainty across his face. Blaise stood beside him with a smug look, grinding his hands together and a mumble of; "This ought to be good…" Orion still confused tried to ask him what was happening.

"Err Blaise, what exactly is…?" Blaise just laughed and told him to wait and see. At once all the lights went out and a sole spot light was fixed on a pole on the stage while a slow familiar jazz beat started pouring out through the bar. At once it all clicked for Orion when he realized exactly what was going to happen. "Blaise! I don't want a fucking stripper, you know Draco will be furious if he finds out."

Blaise just laughed and added, "Oh he'll know alright!" Orion send him a murderous glare as the music built up to the start of the song and he finally looked up to the stage where a gorgeous male stripper in a white sailor outfit was starting a slow dance, moving his hips in a seducing way along with the beat while slowly sliding down the pole, still his back turned to the audience.

_Baby take off your coat – real slow_

Slow hands started to undo the white sailor tuxedo coat sliding it gently down his shoulders while he slowly looked over his shoulders directly towards Orion with sparkling silver grey eyes. Orion gasped when he realized exactly why Draco would indeed know about this.

_**What love? You really thought I would let you watch another man taking off his clothes? Baby the only way you'll ever gonna see striptease is if I'M the stripper.**_

Orion was gob smacked as he watched his fiancé dancing around the pole his eyes looking straight towards him continuously, while loosing his clothe articles one by one.

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

At this Draco twirled all the way around the pole down to the ground and rose slowly again, his hands caressing the pole seductively while his one leg was slung around it. He bend impossibly backwards till he was looking at Orion upside down, giving him a gorgeous sight of his stretched muscles on his torso. One hand started caressing his abs, sliding slowly towards the belt buckle on his pants. Draco raised himself up again and started walking slowly towards Orion with a huge grin on his face. He unbuckled his belt and slung it out in one fast pull and slung it around Orion's neck while holding onto both ends. Draco still dancing with the rhythm bend all the way down in his knees until he was eyelevel with Orion and then back up again. He tightened the hold on the belt and forced Orion closer towards him while he straddled him and continuing the dance seductively right on his fiancés lab. He took a hold of Orion's hands and guided them towards the front of his pants and whispered in his ear; "Undo them for me baby!" Orion gasped and looked at Draco with lust filled eyes while doing as he was told, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them, when that was done, Draco rose and turned around so his arse was eyelevel with Orion. Draco looked over his shoulder while he put both thumbs into the hem of the pants and started to slowly pull them down over his hips and wriggling out of them in time with the ongoing rhythm of the song in the background. Then he bend all the way down while taking the pants down with him and slipped gracefully out of them. Now all he was wearing was a tight pair of boxer briefs that hugged his arse nicely, leaving not much to the imagination.

The crowd around them was going wild at this, and for the first time since the show started, Orion was reminded that they were not alone and a lot of other hungry eyes were looking at his fiancé with lust. A low growl erupted from his throat as he looked at the others around him. This gorgeous blond man was HIS, and for his eyes only in this state of undress. As if sensing his fiancés thoughts Draco grinned and looked at him with an eyebrow lifted. Then he put his thumb into the hem of his briefs and pulled them and inch down while walking closer to Orion. Orion was torn between looking at the piercing silver eyes or the hand on the boxers that inched the hem down further and further on the right side, then a thought was send to him over the link.

_**Look down, love**_

As he did this he saw that Draco had revealed the skin right next to his groin which now had the name "Orion" tattooed on it. Draco leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "You like it?" at this Orion nodded eagerly with a huge smile on his face. All the other people in the room didn't seem to matter anymore as he realized that this gorgeous man indeed was HIS in every way possible. Draco grinned as if sensing this realization too and send another demand over the mind link. _**Now apparate us home so I **__**can finally fuck your brains out.**_ It didn't take long for Orion to get up, taking the blond firmly in his arms and apparate them straight to their bedroom back in the cottage.

"That was amazing love but, I hope you didn't enjoy the attention too much…" Orion said with a hungry look.

"I enjoyed YOUR attention." Draco chuckled.

"Well that's good because I am the only one who will be seeing you in that state of undress for now on." He said with an air of possessiveness.

"What? You don't think I should shift my career to be a stripper?"

"I hope not."

"No?" Draco smirked.

"Not unless you want every patron of the club at the wrong end of my wand and temper." Orion growled.

"Hmm I guess we could keep it in our bedroom then…" Draco contemplated.

"I could always have a stripper pole installed for you to give me private shows," Orion replied huskily walking up to place his hands on Draco's hips, "Nice tattoo by the way." He smiled.

"That would be fun, I rather enjoyed dancing for you. Blaise and I had it all planned out, I got the tattoo yesterday when you were at your robe fitting." He said with a smirk.

"Sneaky devil."

"That's my middle name."

"Hmm, Draco Sneaky Devil Black."

"You know it baby."

"Now what was this about apparating us so you could..."

"Ahh yes, I did promise you that didn't I?"

"Mhm..."

Draco furiously attacked Orion's lips with passion before pushing him down on the bed and crawling towards him with the grace of that of a tiger, a hungry look in his eyes. He slowly licked a path up Orion's neck and bit down growling when Orion moaned. He started to undo Orion's shirt and left kisses all over the newly uncovered flesh, paying more attention to the parts he knew would drive Orion crazy. As he came to his pants he looked mischievously up into Orion's eyes and licked a path across his hipbone biting gently down on it and blew on the wet skin, making goosebumbs rise on the skin and a strangled cry filled with passion and impatience erupt from Orion. "In a hurry love?" He asked grinning when Orion started to grind up against Draco's cheek. "Not me, him" Orion replied in a shaky voice and looked down to his groin.

Draco chuckled and slowly opened the button and zipper, pulling both pants and boxers down and off. He left open mouthed kisses all the way up on his inner thighs leaving small love bites to accompany the kisses. He breathed on the wet tip of Orion's cock leaving the brunette like a withering incoherent mess. "Fuck Draco… Please I need you…" As he sensed Orion couldn't take anymore teasing he swallowed his entire length in one gulp, sucking and licking up and down on it. Orion reached down and clenched his fist in Draco's hair while letting out a deep moan. With the one hand Draco started to gently massage his balls, while he summoned the tube of lube with the other. He squeezed a generous amount out into his hand and started to apply it to his fingers, his mouth still sucking on Orion's length. He slowly circled Orion's puckered hole before pressing gently into it, carefully stretching the hot tight channel before applying a second finger. A low growl was erupted from Orion's throat before he said, "I'm not a fucking virgin Dray, just fuck me already!" At this Draco let a moan sending vibrations down Orion's cock. He pulled out his fingers and looked hungrily into the brunette's eyes, now a sea foam green darkened with lust, while preparing himself. In one smooth thrust he penetrated the brunette, letting out a cry of pleasure as he felt the tightness of his fiancé. He had to stop shortly to compose himself, his head buried in Orion's neck as he breathed out deeply. He started slowly thrusting when he felt he was in control again, and began kissing down Orion's neck once more, before taking the pace up another level until the were both furiously thrusting and grinding against each other. Suddenly Draco stopped out of breath and looked down into Orion's piercing lust filled eyes. He covered his mouth in a slow passion filled kiss, pouring his soul into it while sending a thought over the link, _**I love you**_ and receiving one in return; _I love you now and forever. _He slowly started thrusting again while keeping his eyes fixed on Orion's, but instead of frantic hurried thrusts he kept them slow and deep, hitting that sweet spot with every single thrust. Soon both of them were crying out and moaning deeply from the pleasure and emotions shared between them, while they came undone in a tight loving embrace. As they both tried to get their breathing under control Orion send a thought through their link; _We are getting married, we will have this forever._ Draco hummed satisfied and spoke out loud "I sure hope it'll be like this for the rest of our lives." With a loving hand he smoothly swept a stray hair out of Orion's eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and nudged closer into their embrace his eyes closing slowly. Both dreamt of their upcoming wedding filled with love for each other – everything was perfect.

**AN: *Blows out a deep breath* Wow it's done! **

**We really hope you liked the last part of our story. It has been a great journey from the start where we really just played with this little idea of the quills and two confused guys, right to the end. We never expected it to end like this, but are both happy with it. **

**We will write a sequel to it, and we hope you'll all want to read it, it'll be a mpreg though, so now you are warned. **

**Well with that, we would like to thank every one of you who have followed us up to this point and all of our wonderful reviewers who kept our spirits high. Thank you!**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Jessica and Bettina**


End file.
